


Peaches and Cream

by 1001TalesFicFest, baekdsooshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Chaebol, Angst, Comedy, Courtship, Domestic, Drama, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdsooshi/pseuds/baekdsooshi
Summary: Bottle Message #S14Two chaebols walk into a bar. Chaos ensues.





	1. Prologue: The Problem and The Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> So. This isn't what I expected to make. At all.
> 
> I saw a tweet from one of my favorite Xingmis asking for a domestic fic and another tweet from one of the best Bunny Citizens I know, and suddenly I had an ending and a beginning. When I saw the lovely prompt for this fest, I figured out how to connect them and write the middle. The little story in my head had a direction. But my feelings for Junmyeon and Yixing (and their loved ones) somehow mutated this into a full-on monster. I think their ambition rubbed off on me and so this happened. I could talk about all the things that inspired me to write this, but I think it would be better to see what would make you, dear reader, enjoy it. I hope I see most of you after the last word^^
> 
> I want to thank the mods for being so patient and understanding with me. I did my best not to let what's going on in my life affect this story (saving that energy for another lol). To my beta for not letting me quit, thank you. If there are any mistakes left on this fic, they are entirely my own and I will correct them after the reveals. I hope there aren't too much of them.
> 
> I dedicate this to the mods, the people I follow on chirp chirp, and to the prompter. I hope I made you something worth reading or at least made you laugh at some parts.
> 
> (I also don't know if I should mention that there maybe more of this AU from another character's perspective when I get around to it as part of my "fruit basket series" lmao)

During his thirty years on this earth, Kim Junmyeon, CEO of South Korea’s top tech company, never thought he would be in this position. But then again, he never imagined meeting someone like Zhang Yixing, the man who completely turned his axis.

He patiently stares at the cream colored walls, completely calm even though he can feel the nerves from the seat next to him.

“Are you sure about this?” Yixing fiddles with Junmyeon’s fingers, refusing to meet their eyes.

Junmyeon lifts his husband’s chin, smiling with no reservations. “We’ve talked about this before. I’ve made up my mind, and I want to do this for you, for us.”

At the look of the man he loves, Yixing’s lips upturn, their foreheads meeting gently. His eyes close with his heart full. “I love you so much.”

There’s a lilt in the way his husband says those exact words, the Changsha accent slipping a tiny bit whenever Yixing is really happy. Junmyeon often thinks love isn’t a strong enough word anymore for how he feels about the man he married two years ago.

Maybe some day he’ll find something new just for him.

With silent confidence, they enter the doctor’s office without looking back, greeting her with a polite bow. Doctor Kwon Boah asks both men to sit down, to make themselves as comfortable as they can before they begin discussing their plans for starting a family.

Junmyeon always expected that his future partner would be the one to carry his children, but because his husband is afflicted with hemophilia, Yixing wouldn’t be able to handle labor. The day his partner admitted his condition to Junmyeon was a memorable one. There were real worries shared, an incredulous amount of jealousy and laughter, but that was the day the two of them truly started talking about where they stand with their relationship.

He could see the man listen intently to the doctor, every bit of information stored carefully away in his beautiful mind. Junmyeon lists down a few things he hasn’t read from the pregnancy books they already have, although in the back of his own mind he knows this new journey with Yixing will only put more distance between him and his father. Never mind that Kim Yongha’s legacy will continue beyond Junmyeon, seeing as his husband was gracious enough to let their kids have Junmyeon’s last name. All his father will see is Yixing somehow devaluing his image further.

The man already disapproves of their marriage, mostly because of their difference in status but also because Junmyeon chose to marry a man. Now he’ll think Junmyeon really is the more submissive one in the relationship, which he could only roll his eyes at after all these years. Of course his husband is aware about it too, which is one of the reasons causing his hesitation about all of this. But no matter. The two of them have come a long way.

Junmyeon holds Yixing’s hand tighter, no doubt clouding him that he’s making the right decision again when it comes to the two of them. The worry on his man’s face slowly disappears, replaced with joy and excitement.

He couldn’t wait to see how amazing Yixing will be as a father.

“Misters Kim and Zhang, are you ready?” The doctor picks up her pen, about to write her personal recommendations to help Junmyeon with child rearing and tips for Yixing to help make the pregnancy as comfortable as it could be.

With the way Yixing gives a soft smile his way, the man is looking forward to becoming parents with Junmyeon too.

“We are.”


	2. Chapter One: The Heir and The Philosopher

“Happy birthday, son.”

Junmyeon looks at the royal blue velvet box on his desk, just next to the blinking clock that’s showing it is, in fact, exactly midnight.

It really is his birthday now. Twenty-five years and his father never fails to be the first to greet him.

He opens the small box and inside is a key to yet another brand new car, an Aston Martin this time. His friend Chanyeol might have helped pick out this one, with his cousin Minseok off in Europe for business and Sehun currently on his secret quarterly vacation somewhere in Asia. Junmyeon was given an invite to join Sehun too, but he knew his father wouldn’t approve with how busy they somehow always are this month, so perhaps this was also his old man’s way of saying he appreciates his efforts.

Truth be told, he’d be happy with just a round of golf with him or dinner with his family. But it’s been years since his brother made an appearance to his parents.

Junmyeon closes the box and smiles gratefully. “Thank you, father.”

The pat on the shoulder is a surprise, with Kim Yongha only ever extra affectionate during special occasions and a few holidays. “Clean up your things and take your new ride for a spin. Go out with Park’s son or something. You can take the day off.”

Now that’s another shock to Junmyeon. His father has always been wary of the heir of Park Media, only approving of Junmyeon’s friendship with Chanyeol as another business partnership. But he couldn’t really blame the man with the way Chanyeol behaves, living like the stereotypical chaebol with his debauched, and sometimes deprived, lifestyle.

But at this point, questioning him would be a mistake. Junmyeon could use the rest anyway, having pulled several all-nighters in a row. He covered up the beginnings of a yawn with a nod before doing what he’s been told. “Do you need me to drive you home or call for the chauffeur?”

“That’s all right. Your mother has already done it.” Another pat on the shoulder. Junmyeon is close to chuckling, wondering if Christmas or Chuseok has been moved to May. “But you go and have a drink for your old man too, okay?”

The image of his father smiling and waving Junmyeon off is ingrained in him, something he’s used to doing because he doesn’t know when the next one will grace him. There’s a high chance it would be when Kim Enterprises closes the material production deal they’ve been working on with China’s Wu Incorporated, but that could take months.

The elevator doors open and Junmyeon steps out into the parking lot where his yearly gift awaits him. He takes a picture of it with his phone, shaking his head with a smirk as he sends it to Chanyeol, following it with a message.

 

**Thursday, May 22**

[To: Chanyeol]

Thanks for helping dad. It’s nice. And thanks for picking black instead of red or orange, Iron Man.

_12:32 AM_

A video call from Chanyeol soon followed, and Junmyeon holds his phone away with the blaring club music coming off it. “Junmyeon hyung! Come out and play!” Chanyeol has his arm wrapped around a random woman with a beer in his hand. Such a chaebol. 

Sometimes he wonders how the two of them have managed to stay friends all these years, always coming to the conclusion that it was most likely the convenience of proximity. He’s the tall playboy’s first call for help whenever he ends up staying with his stranger for the night and the alcohol in his system makes him forget where the hell he woke up in. Junmyeon knows the tipsy blonde clinging desperately to his friend would be no exception this time too. 

Chanyeol starts showing the chaos surrounding him, the unopened bottles of liquor he bought for the birthday boy, and the beautiful people surrounding him. Junmyeon recognizes some of them from business school, fellow heirs to ridiculous fortunes, and the kind of people that money lures like magnets.

Part of him wants to just go home and sleep. One part worries for Chanyeol because the son of Park Media would need a trusted driver to take him back home to avoid headlines and accidents, and only Junmyeon is available from their small circle of trusted friends. But the biggest part of him does want to let loose once in a while. And what better time to do that than tonight?

Junmyeon gets inside his shiny new toy, not denying the thrill he feels when the engine comes to life. The silent purr of the car causes goosebumps on his skin. “All right. Where are you?”

Chanyeol comes back into view, the neon lights flickering on his already sweaty face. “This new club Hun’s company gave a loan to, Déjà Vu.”

Impressive. Junmyeon already found the club on the car’s GPS. The owner must have paid a fortune to get his establishment literally on the map this early on. “Meet you in five.”

The last thing he hears is Chanyeol’s loud cheer before speeding away.

Maybe it was his birthday, maybe somehow it was his incredible luck and fortune being at play again, but every stoplight Junmyeon runs to keep turning green. Perhaps the universe thought he could use some relaxing too and is helping him get to where he should be tonight. 

With the windows down, the cool fresh air against his crown is refreshing, waking him up for another crazy night with the Park heir. And by the time he stops in front of the club, clearly climbing to its peak with would-be patrons reaching the next block over, he’s more than ready to celebrate.

Being the son of one of the biggest companies in South Korea has a lot of perks. One common example would be is that he never has to wait in line to enter the most exclusive of places. Junmyeon removes his suit jacket and slung it on his shoulder before throwing the keys of his car to the valet, calmly striding past faces eager to get in or are in awe of Junmyeon himself.

He walks faster when the camera flashes start.

Thankfully Junmyeon is just another face in the crowd inside Déjà Vu, with the rich and famous scattered here and there. It’s also not difficult to find his friend with Chanyeol’s incredible height towering over those around him, and his obnoxious drunk laughter overpowering the music just now.

Chanyeol’s voice got louder the moment he spots Junmyeon, letting go of the blonde he saw earlier to offer his signature sweaty but charming hug and chilled champagne as well. Where that suddenly came from, the birthday boy doesn’t know.

He almost chokes on his glass of Dom when Chanyeol screams, “How does it feel to be half of fifty?!”

Junmyeon pushes the man away with a laugh. “How about I ask you next year and you could tell me?”

Chanyeol slung his long arm around him and proceeds to ignore his question. In their circle, turning ‘half of fifty’ is often when your parents either further groom you into taking over the family business or the start of them scouting potential spouses for an arranged marriage.

As of now, Junmyeon’s parents settled on training him as the next CEO of Kim Enterprises. And he is also grateful for that. The fact that his brother ran away six years ago to make his own way through life and because of the incredible amount of pressure has a lot to do with the couple backing off on Junmyeon’s relationships.

Come to think of it, his brother Jeonha hasn’t called him yet. Junmyeon wonders if his hyung is staying in some country with very little internet connection again; another playful insult to being the original heir to a top tech company.

Every now and then, Junmyeon would imagine what his life would be like if his brother accepted his birthright. Maybe right now he’d be celebrating his day in a gorgeous city or breathing in the fresh air of the countryside somewhere; trade the dark sensual corners of Déjà Vu with its spinning dancers in the ceiling for bright blue skies and wide open spaces.

He’s brought right back to the club when Chanyeol starts jumping to the beat of the new song, dragging Junmyeon to the dance floor.

Not even a second later and a pair of bodies come to join them, trying their damnedest to seduce a rich bachelor that could spoil them rotten more so than they already are. Junmyeon played along, used to it all. The song is good anyway, and Chanyeol buzzing with energy next to him has always been contagious.

He allows the music to wash over him, lets the alcohol lower his inhibitions, and doesn’t stop the wandering hands of the woman with the luscious lips in front of him.

Junmyeon starts forgetting work and his responsibilities, forgets that from today onwards, his life will be set in stone. Tonight, he’s just a man getting a teasing taste of freedom.

But once they come back to the booth reserved just for them and the illegal substances come out, the birthday boy starts to sober up.

Now, Junmyeon isn’t exactly innocent, having smoked the occasional joint in college when the school workload and the pressure from his father became too much, and there was one time Chanyeol convinced him to take ecstasy during his high school graduation afterparty. He didn’t like how it made him feel and so he stuck with the natural stuff and only whenever he really needed it.

Junmyeon figured Chanyeol would stop with the hard stuff the same way Minseok hyung and Sehun did after they’ve graduated college, but the man’s circle of tall friends still seem to have a big influence on him. Him, Minseok, and Sehun often joke around that Chanyeol and his tall friends often get as high as their combined heights.

He started to look away when his friend bent down, about to inhale the row of pure white on the glass table when Chanyeol stops midway and eyes something more interesting back on the dance floor.

Junmyeon follows his line of sight and sees another striking blonde with smokey eyes, dancing like there’s no tomorrow and making heads turn without even realizing it. The guy was exactly Chanyeol’s type, and by the look on his friend’s face, the blonde is already off-limits to everyone else tonight.

The giant straightens out his leather jacket before running a hand through his tresses, ready to pounce on his next target. Maybe the birthday boy is a little grateful to the blonde for stopping his friend, show Chanyeol that he didn’t need to get high to have fun.

But even if his friend leaves the booth, Junmyeon is still surrounded by people who had no problem with anything given their way for free. There’s no judgement, but he knew he’d be left alone the rest of the time unless Chanyeol decided to ditch the little sunshine he found for him. Junmyeon searches for the giant chaebol amongst the sea of strangers trying to no longer be strangers in a few hours.

Lo and behold, Chanyeol already has his lengthy limbs secured around the blonde’s waist, and the other looks only happy with his own tapered fingers running through his dance partner’s hair. Junmyeon smiles seeing Chanyeol almost innocent like this, purely enjoying the company. Though it only lasted for a moment with his friend swooping in to the corner of the smaller man’s neck, and Junmyeon looked away before he sees sunshine turn to sin.

Dusting off his pants, the man of the evening walks among other people he knew in the crowd, and he feels grateful that they remembered his turning a year older. Growing up, these were the same faces he saw in lavish parties their families needed to attend, whether for social events or for business. To be perfectly candid, Junmyeon couldn’t tell the difference anymore. But once upon a time, they were all just little kids trying to get treats from the buffet tables or the waiters, running around chasing one another in designer suits and dresses.

Junmyeon looks on at the crowd he spent most of his life in, missing his brother, Minseok, and Sehun even more. Chanyeol is preoccupied at the moment, but he knew the man would be a better friend when the sun comes up later.

Between the ages of eight and thirteen, all five of them would kid around about how they would one day rule the world together. When Jeonha turned sixteen, he stopped joking about those things with them, and maybe Junmyeon should have known back then that his brother would give up all the riches in the world to follow his heart. Instead of controlling the globe, his hyung wanted to live in it, to experience it, to let it leave its mark on him instead of it on him.

Now, there were only four of them on their way to conquering South Korea and Asia, with their families’ influence growing in the West as well the older the heirs get.

Sehun may be on vacation at the moment, but with the way his younger friend worked, taking Oh & Partners Finance beyond banking and corporations to investing in media with the help of Chanyeol, startups that his friend saw potential in before anyone else, and expanding their company outside their country, the heir to Oh’s fortune deserves all the breaks he takes. Knowing him though, Sehun would still be networking like crazy no matter where he goes. Money never sleeps and all.

With his cousin Minseok, Junmyeon wanted to fly out to Europe with him. The heir to Kim Food Corporation is traveling the North West to bring more culinary goods, with a focus on coffee beans and tea leaves, to the East. He wouldn’t mind going on a tasting trip instead of tripping out in this club tonight.

Maybe he really is getting old. Junmyeon might not have paced himself right with the drinks earlier, and now the heavily-packed room is making him quite claustrophobic. The air is getting too thick and his head is starting to spin. It could also be his body telling him to slow down.

Luckily, he sees a familiar face. Gently tapping the man’s shoulder, Junmyeon raised his voice over the music, “Hey!”

“Junmyeon! Happy birthday, man!” Minho’s eyes light up before a hug soon follows, and Junmyeon’s guilt creeps up. The guy was his best friend in business school but they haven’t been able to keep in constant contact because of their respective family responsibilities. But maybe their friendship is still intact when Minho gave Junmyeon’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You okay, bud?”

He wants to say that he is. That’s to be expected from people like him. And how can he not be okay today of all days? So he nods like he’s supposed to, widening his smile. “Yeah, yeah. I just need a breather. Was wondering if you know where the back exit is?”

“Ah!” Of course he gets it. The heir to Choi Textiles & Fabrics understands that their kind of people needed to be smart and quick when leaving certain places. After all, Chanyeol’s family may be leading the media industry, but they don’t own it completely. None of them can afford a scandal, more so now when Junmyeon will take over his father’s company in a few years.

Minho waves to one of the guys observing the club from behind several bouncers. A man dressed in avant-garde from head to toe makes their way over, quirking a shaven eyebrow at them both and frowning slightly when Minho drapes a friendly arm over his shoulder. “Show us the way out, Key!”

At this, Key shrugs off Minho’s arm, not wanting his ensemble to get ruined. Though he offers Junmyeon a polite handshake. “Mister Kim, this way.” He nodded to Minho in assurance. “Mister Choi.”

Junmyeon starts to feel slightly better being led towards the exit. He just needed to get out of there. “Thank you.” Still, he didn’t want the club owner to feel like his establishment was subpar, knowing his thoughts on the club will definitely affect it should he say anything negative about it to anyone. “Your place is quite something. I can see why Sehun became an investor.”

Key seems grateful, appreciating the compliment. “Thank you, sir. Be sure to come back with Misters Oh and Kim next time.” The owner stops in front of an obscure door, using an access card to open it. “We have a valet attendant waiting should you wish to get your car now, or you can also talk to the bouncers if you wish to come back to the club.”

It should be worrying how a stranger could read him so easily, but Junmyeon knows the owner is just doing his job. The man steps outside with him, pointing to the streets. “There are a few restaurants that way, but if you’d like some peace and quiet, there’s a great coffee shop three blocks away when you go right from here.”

The thought of sobering up with coffee and resting his back on warm cushions is so appealing, especially when Junmyeon would be picking up Chanyeol later anyway, rescue the chaebol from his nightly conquest.

The heir and owner shook hands again before parting ways. Key gives a subtle signal to one of the bouncers stationed at the exit to keep an eye on Junmyeon. They can’t have one of their most high profile guests be harmed after coming from their club.

A few steps away from the noise and coupled with the cold wind brushing his hair are already doing wonders against his oncoming headache. It’s close to three in the morning and there are very few souls left in the streets. But one can’t be too careful.

Junmyeon picks up the pace and heads for the coffee shop that the club owner recommended. As far as he knows, Minseok hasn’t opened a coffee shop near the area, be it his own coffee chain or their company’s partnership with Starbucks.

But he figures his cousin would forgive him for visiting a competitor, seeing as it’s his birthday and all.

For some reason, the tinkling bell when he opened the door makes Junmyeon smile. Being so used to silence whenever he comes home, it was such a nice warm welcome.

The heavenly smell of roasted coffee with the sounds of cups and keyboard tapping only made him feel more at ease. Just to be on the safe side, Junmyeon subtly makes a sweep of the place. With no questionable patrons that could be the tabloids in sight, just a couple on a date in one corner, a few students cramming for a test, and someone who was busy typing away on his laptop, he took his time to just enjoy being someone of no importance.

Junmyeon nods back at the friendly barista patiently waiting for his order before he eyes the menu board above. Seeing as he intended to fully sober up, he orders a hot cup of Americano.

“That would be 5000 won, please.” The barista smiles once more, lips turning to what looked like a heart.

Junmyeon is taken aback by the deep voice, never expecting such a tone to come from such a boyish face. He offers a smile back along with his black card.

But maybe his luck for today has already run out. No one can have everything after all. The barista’s smile slips a little, an apologetic look blending in. “I’m sorry, but we’re only accepting cash for now because our card machines are being fixed.”

One thing that Junmyeon and his friends have in common is that they rarely carry actual money anymore. They pay for everything with either cards or their phones, that or someone takes care of it for them.

Now that he thinks about it, perhaps he could talk to the business owner of this particular coffee shop and see if he could convince them to add the online cash transfer app system of Kim Enterprises as one of their payment methods. He could see it being helpful to anyone who might be short on pocket money or prefer to go cashless like he does. Minseok also offers it to all their coffee shops and most of their restaurants too. Besides, people are more likely to forget their wallets than their phones these days.

The barista’s eyes go comically wider, remembering something. “There’s also an ATM two shops over.”

Before Junmyeon can ask the barista for the café owner’s information, a couple of won is handed to the man behind the counter.

“Here, Kyungsoo. I got this.”

The corner of Junmyeon’s lips twitch a little. He never really liked being interrupted, especially by someone who seems to be boasting about the fact that he was paying for a helpless stranger at this ungodly hour.

But the man’s dimple seems to have taken whatever bite Junmyeon wanted to let out. Instead, he finds himself blinking. The barista, Kyungsoo, seems to be relieved, accepting the cash with no further questions and setting off to work on Junmyeon’s coffee after closing the till.

“Would you like something to eat to go along with your coffee?”

Junmyeon’s eyes hone in on the dimple becoming ever more prominent. There is something different in the man’s tone of voice. He is trying to detect if it was mocking or condescending, tones usually used on him and his friends by people who don’t really know them, brushing them off like any other spoiled self-entitled offspring of the elite, but when the man in his bright red sweater tilted his head a bit to the side, Junmyeon’s mind goes blank again. “Ah, no. That’s okay.”

The man hums, smile growing wider, cheeks pushing his rounded gold specs higher on his gentle face. “You sure? Kyungsoo’s a great barista, but he’s an even better cook.”

They quickly glance at Kyungsoo who was waving away the man’s compliment, face brushed with a tinge of color, “Stop it, hyung.”

Junmyeon can’t help but chuckle. He has to give it to the guy, he’s persistent. “I’m sure. But thank you for the coffee.”

The guy nods before leaving, going back to his table to type away what he’s been doing before, like helping out a stranger was a daily occurrence.

Staring is rude. That’s what Junmyeon has been taught since he was a child. But he couldn’t help himself, stealing glances at the man who seemed to have the ability to look mesmerizing with a laptop’s unflattering lighting.

Even when the barista gave Junmyeon his coffee and he was already sitting on one of the comfiest armchairs he’s ever rested on, trying to be one with the cushions to hide what he was doing, his eyes are drawn to the man in red, the steam rising from the cup in his hands seemingly adding a veil of mystery.

The way he went on about his work, switching from typing to writing on paper every few minutes, taking sips of his iced coffee, and sporadically checking his phone as if waiting for a message or a call, he seemed to do it all with a bit of grace and dignity. Maybe he had a teacher for proper etiquette too when he was young, like Junmyeon did.

After finishing about a third of his coffee, Junmyeon starts to wonder if he’d ever look as good with glasses like the guy, but he quickly put that thought to rest as he recalls Sehun calling him ‘aunty’ when he started wearing black-rimmed glasses to correct his poor vision. He underwent Lasik instead, thankful that Chanyeol helped him post surgery.

He could feel disappointment when the man stood up from his seat and started fixing his things to leave, but it was immediately replaced with dread when the object of his incessant staring is now making his way towards him.

Junmyeon watches in horror as the guy places his bag on the floor and almost empty glass of iced coffee on the table. He sits comfortably on the armchair across his, fluffing out his sweater before summoning that damn dimple again. “You know, if you’re just going to look at me until the sun comes up, you should have just joined me at my table.”

Again, one would think the man would come off as cocky, but he simply sounded… _happy_. A hint of teasing, sure, but other than that, nothing else. Junmyeon is getting annoyed with the fact that he _isn’t_ getting annoyed.

“I was not.” For someone who just turned twenty-five, Junmyeon sounded awfully like a petulant child right now. “I just get lost when I’m in my head too much.” And it wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. Who could blame him when there’s nothing else interesting to look at in this coffee shop?

The man leans on the table between them, hands clasped together innocently, completely the opposite of how his sweater dips a little to give Junmyeon more places to stare. “Maybe we should get you some tea next, to help you relax.”

“Do you often spend your money on people you don’t know?” They might have something in common after all, spending a bit of coin or maybe even do favors for people to like them more quickly.

“Well.” The way his lips upturn a little make Junmyeon’s own naturally follow. “Maybe.” He might be imagining it, but Junmyeon swears the man angles in just a tad bit closer. “But why don’t we introduce ourselves then to remedy my problem?”

Oh.

He’s quick to stop the grimace before it appears on his face. One more thing that Junmyeon hates is how vastly different people would treat him when they find out who he is, who his family is to be exact. They either fall all over themselves to impress him, be intimated of his last name, or loathe him because of it.

Junmyeon decides to sip his coffee instead of offering his name, the heavenly roast seeming to taste bitter just then. 

He must have looked coy instead of apprehensive, because the guy simply hums again, thinking of what to say next. Junmyeon is just glad he didn’t come off as rude. He can’t be rude to someone who bought him one of the best cups of coffee he’s had in a while. Minseok would not be pleased if Junmyeon ever admitted that last part out loud.

“Okay, so no names. How about we just talk to pass the time?” The man gently pushes up his glasses higher on the sharp bridge of his nose, making Junmyeon wonder if it was a nervous tick. “I’m actually just waiting for a friend, and I thought waiting with someone else would make it a bit more pleasant.”

Junmyeon quirks a brow at him, “You’re waiting for a friend at this hour?”

“Just waiting to see if he gets home okay or if he needs me to pick him up.” He looks out the shop window, perhaps checking if the person he’s waiting for is on their way here. But his focus went back to Junmyeon at the sound of another chuckle. “What?”

“I’m waiting for a friend too.” This time, it was him who leans closer on the table.

The man laughs gently, eyes closing in amusement, dimple as deep as ever. “That _is_ funny.” When their eyes meet again, there’s a look of fascination in the stranger’s gaze. “I was supposed to wait somewhere else, but my usual hangout is closed for a week.”

Junmyeon wonders if he could still be feeling tipsy with how light he’s feeling, like tasting his very first sip of alcohol, the fizzy warmth starting to make his vision pleasantly fuzzy around the edges. “I guess we can wait for our friends at the same table.”

If they move less than an inch closer, their fingers would touch. In all honesty, Junmyeon wonders how the man’s fingers, holding his iced coffee for some time now, would feel against his warm ones.

“So, if you won’t tell me your name. How about we talk about your friend?” Little droplets of cold condensation slowly drip down on the man’s glass, just about to reach skin.

Thankfully the guy wipes it away with his own fingers before Junmyeon completely lost what little common sense he had left and did it himself. That, and he has perfected listening to people even with his mind occupied. “He’s tall, loud, and is a danger to the people around him.”

The man hums again, and it could be exhaustion from being overworked and the late hour talking, but Junmyeon’s quickly becoming used to the little melody. “Interesting. Mine seems to constantly find himself in trouble.”

Junmyeon picks up his cup to toast it with the other’s drink. “May they never meet.”

Making the stranger laugh again feels akin to an achievement, seeing as Chanyeol and Sehun never really get nor appreciated his jokes, going so far as saying that Minseok only humors Junmyeon because they’re related or have a weird bond with their fondness for mathematics. “May they never.”

With their coffees back on the table between them, a small smile makes its way to his face. “You’re very kind to wait for him, even if you looked so busy earlier.”

“Ah.”

 _Shit_. He no longer feels light. He’s dropping. Dropping. Dropping like the small bead of sweat betraying him and running down the side of his face. Junmyeon knows what’s coming next.

“So you _were_ staring.”

Junmyeon simply sips on his cup again, draining it until it was empty.

“Well, thank you.” And it’s strange how he seems to relish the simple compliment from a stranger, being used to getting them from people who usually want something from him. But before he could ask, the guy gazes out the window again, perfectly content. “Sometimes strangers can read you better than anyone you already know. And I’m happy that you think I’m nice.”

To look that perfectly content, people spend most of their lives to feel that way. It makes him wonder if he has ever looked that way at points in his young life, his very blessed life where he could want for nothing.

“So this friend of yours, why aren’t you with them tonight?” He turned to look back at Junmyeon, a curious expression on his face. “My work kept me from joining mine, but how about you?”

Junmyeon chuckles, the sound a mix of amused, tired, and just a little hurt. “He’s the type to drop everything when he finds something that interests him more. And I guess… I’m here for when he’s had his fill of fun, make sure he gets home in one piece too.” He drops his gaze to his empty cup, wishing he could have more. “Plus I think I’m starting to enjoy the quiet more than the chaos.” 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the man in red nod in understanding. “His loss is my gain.”

He may have finished off his coffee, but Junmyeon could taste something sweet again. He nods towards the worn out leather bag. “So what were you working on earlier, if I may ask?”

“Since we’re not exchanging names, I assume we can’t also give out too many details about ourselves?” Again, there was no hint of judgement. But he could tell that the guy was enjoying the anonymity nonetheless, especially with the hint of a smile when Junmyeon nodded. “I’m grading papers. Or trying to. My chosen subject isn’t exactly the easiest to tackle because it’s too… subjective and objective at the same time, so it’s quite difficult to put a score on a student’s interpretation of the questions.”

A teacher. Subtly eyeing the man once more, with his gold specs perfectly framing his face, mess of black hair, a teasing curtain to his eyes that seemingly balances both sharpness and gentleness, and his bag in the corner filled to the brim with papers, Junmyeon could see it. He could see how that’s possible. Although he could also imagine himself not paying full attention to what his new sort-of-acquaintance would be teaching.

Which is why he didn’t quite catch what the man said just then. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?” He replies quickly, calm on the outside, quite flustered everywhere else.

“If I teach, at a university that that I presume I can’t tell you, what do you do?” And it’s coupled with a slight tilting of his head again, and Junmyeon watches a stray hair fall slightly out of place on the man’s forehead. The sudden urge to reach out again gnaws at him.

Once he picks up Chanyeol later, he better ask if his friend added any additional substances in his drinks earlier. “I work with my father on our family business.” His work actually involves more of interacting with his father’s employees, business partners, and clients instead of working with his actual father, but what he said was more or less the truth.

The man in red takes another sip of his iced coffee, eyes closed in concentration and pink lips distracting on the straw. When he looks back up, Junmyeon is taken aback in more ways than one. “Are you happy at your job?”

No one has ever asked him if he was happy about anything, as far as he could remember.

It’s not like he and his friends never had meaningful conversations like these. He distinctly remembers drinking beer on the floor of Minseok’s apartment, deciding it be best that they already lie down before they drink too much and fall on their faces later. They were looking up at the ceiling, the flat bathed only in moonlight and they talk of how the other is really doing. Are they excited to study in this university or in that country, have they been doing too much work these days, and ever since his brother Jeonha ran away all those years ago, they also ask about the wellbeing of their families. No one holds back. It doesn’t happen as often anymore like when they were younger, especially now that Minseok travels quite a lot as part of being groomed for his family’s own company.

People like him and his friends, born and raised in a certain privileged lifestyle, the expectation that you’re happy, that you have everything anyone could possibly hope to want, is always there. Even though everyone also always says that money can’t buy happiness.

But Junmyeon knows that he is indeed lucky to have been given the life that he has. He recalls the wonderful people he’s had the pleasure of working with, juniors and seniors he’s learned so much from and whom continue to teach him on how to lead and listen, and the endless opportunities he gets to explore not just the world but also brilliant ideas that have never been done before.

And even if the life he is currently on was meant to be his brother’s in the beginning, Junmyeon knows he in in fact happy with where he is. The fact that his parents are so proud of him as well for accepting the responsibilities given to him, and doing them well, are also factors in why he enjoys his work. “I am.”

Junmyeon smiles when the stranger in front of him hums again. “But if you weren’t working with your father, what would you be doing? What other job do you think would make you happy?” Sensing that it might be intrusive, he adds, “I mean, if I wasn’t teaching, I would probably be a farmer.”

“That’s certainly different.” And he chuckles, not because he found it funny but quite compelling.

He’s glad that the guy took his laugh that way too, grinning. “I know getting specific about ourselves is breaking our conversation rule, but well, farming is what my family does back home. Mostly livestock, like cows, chickens, sheep, and rabbits.”

That gnawing feeling is back. He wants to ask where the man’s home is. But he holds back, nodding along, nodding until the feeling is lodged back in the furthest corners of his mind. Junmyeon considers what else he could be doing with his life, what else could he seriously enjoy. He certainly likes working with people, and his aptitude for both math and technology is impressive, given that his family is a pioneer of it in South Korea.

But Junmyeon wants to pick something else completely different too. Even if it may never happen, a man can dream. It certainly wouldn’t hurt if he impresses the guy who keeps surprising him. 

The man in red is gazing out the window once more. Perhaps it’s how he gets lost in thought, the same way Junmyeon seems to be at a loss for words staring at him.

It’s captivating; the ever changing stoplight from the end of street washes over the man’s face, a playful dance of shadow and colors over his features, as if daring Junmyeon to go for it, to wait, or to stop this.

Green.

“A photographer.”

“Yeah?” There’s that dimple again, and really, who wouldn’t want to preserve that in film?

He could wonder where the desire to hold cameras for a living came from, but he’s always been fascinated with not necessarily beauty or perfection but perspective. Junmyeon has always enjoyed working with companies like Canon, Nikon, Fuji, and Apple in terms of their camera lenses. And whenever Chanyeol invites him to sit in on a television or movie filming that their media company has been invited to, it’s always a grand time. But he has never admitted that desire out loud. Not even to his brother. “Yeah.”

Junmyeon feels his breath hitch when the other leans in again and their fingers brushed briefly. “What would you take pictures of, then?” He asks, pure curiosity on his face now.

Yellow. The light made the man’s golden specs twinkle for a moment and his sweater to a shade of orange, warm and glowing.

“Things I never want to forget,” he all but whispers. But he knows he was heard, if the shade of orange on the man’s cheeks is a clue.

As if flustered for the first time tonight, the guy rubs his nose before pushing up his glasses again, sweater sleeve effectively hiding most of his face. “Like what exactly?”

With a sudden surge of confidence, Junmyeon smiles charmingly, _cheeky_. “Beautiful scenery, perhaps. Like farms with cute sheep and bunnies dotting the field. Maybe an even cuter farmer reading a book under the bright, blue sky.” Where has chaebol Junmyeon been all night? The way the other man chuckles softly, shyly looking out the window again, he’s rather enjoying this little shift in mood.

“I should give you an ‘F’ for that joke,” but he was laughing still.

And as the lights outside continue to change, they somehow managed to know one another better without divulging something they can use to find the other; like how Junmyeon has a brother, that he loves to travel but he couldn’t really find the time for it so he enjoys driving around when he can instead. The man in red mentioned that he spends his childhood summers in a farm with his grandparents when he didn’t have school in the city where his parents lived. A bit of a bookworm, he breezes through books like he’s running out of time.

They talk of certain books that Junmyeon has always wanted to read but were pushed back on his list to make room for business journals and tech manuals instead. It branches on to how he absorbed each novel, biography, or textbook. And Junmyeon really enjoys his point of view and the way the guy asks for his too, making small talk of what they’ve both read. They don’t always agree on certain things, but someone challenging him in things he feels passionate about is quite refreshing.

He’s pretty proud of himself from not getting distracted at all this time, truly listening to each word gifted to him by someone who clearly has a brilliant mind. 

And a person like that, he needs to know.

“Listen, about our rule-“

The light from outside switches from red to yellow, blinking the same color over and over again to signal drivers to proceed on the road at their own caution. Junmyeon’s brother decided to video call him just then, and he winces at Jeonha’s rendition of happy birthday as soon as the video started, not even pausing for his baby brother’s request.

He mouths a quiet apology to the man in red, who of course didn’t mind.

“That’s okay, I have to leave anyway. My friend sent a message that he can find his own way home. Correct spelling and punctuations too, so it looks like he’s sober enough.”

Junmyeon watches on helplessly, seeing him start to gather his things and wear his windbreaker before placing the strap of his bag on a shoulder, all while Jeonha still sings in his god-awful voice.

It could just be him, but Junmyeon thinks the guy didn’t exactly want to go either. “It was nice waiting with you.” He pulls the strap higher, hand clutched tight. “I would wait longer, but that fellow really needs to talk to you, and I have class in a few hours at that university I can’t mention.”

Really, how long is the birthday song? Junmyeon covers his phone screen with a grimace, but he was already being waved off silently, and he could only stare after the man as he walked away, a quick farewell to Kyungsoo behind the counter, before he left the coffee shop.

He loves his brother dearly, but right then and there it was hard to remember why. “ _Hyung_.”

“…to you-OOOOOOOHHHHHH!”

Junmyeon hides away in his palm, quickly lowering the volume of his phone after being glared at by the students studying a few tables away. “Kim Jeonha, please stop.”

And his brother did, convulsing at being addressed in his full name. Upon closer inspection, Junmyeon could see a light tan on Jeonha, hair and skin matted in sweat and sheen, the shine only beaten by his bright smile. Their elders have always said they look the most alike when they smiled, and Junmyeon wonders if they still do. Jeonha waves happily to him, location still undisclosed, but it looks quite tropical. “Happy birthday, Myeonah! My, my, you’re growing ever more handsome with each year!”

“Hyung,” he hissed. “Glad to see you’re still alive.” But really, he misses his brother quite a lot. The last time he has been able to physically see and talk with Jeonha was more than a year ago. With the help of Sehun and his quarterly vacation, the brothers were able to meet up discreetly in Sapporo without their father getting suspicious. The chaebols enjoyed their time in a ski resort, all the while Junmyeon caught up with his brother and his adventures. Like always, he would offer Jeonha some extra cash to help him along, which his brother never accepted.

Jeonha chuckles, and Junmyeon takes a screenshot of it, making sure to save how well he looks at that moment for their mother. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call earlier. Time difference, slow internet, you know the drill.” But suddenly, his lightness dims a bit lower, and even through the semi-blurry video, he could see the love and worry on his face. “You’re twenty-five now, Jun. How are you taking it so far, hmm?”

“I still feel the same, hyung. Busy with work, nothing new.” He quickly glances at the empty glass in front of him, the ice cubes almost completely melted. “Our parents seem to be appeased with me keeping my head down and all.”

Kim Junmyeon always appears as so in the news: second-born of Kim Yongha, tech tycoon, and Jaehee, chairwoman and founder of several arts and science organizations in South Korea. Sole heir to Kim Enterprises after first son, Kim Jeonha, went off the grid to pursue his own path.

Although he may be photographed traveling with Minseok or Sehun every now and then, with the occasional social event with Chanyeol too, Junmyeon has always been clean-cut and spotless. There were also rumors about his dating life, and although the nosy side of the media has only been correct twice among the countless people that Junmyeon has supposedly tried to woo, his reputation is something the parents of the elite want their own heirs to have.

It appears to be a well-balanced life, the perfect image of a good son to the rest of the country, but it can be stifling.

A life that is more challenging and limiting was thrusted upon him the moment Jeonha went against their father’s wishes. And although both brothers knew he will never regret that decision, his hyung does carry the guilt of passing the insurmountable pressure to Junmyeon. “Things will get more difficult, brother,” Jeonha softly says. “We both know what else will await you.”

Junmyeon looks away from the screen, fiddling with his empty cup before pushing it to meet the empty glass in front of it, causing an almost indistinguishable clinking, both bathed in blinking yellow. “I’ll try to push the spouse search for two years by acquiring business partners instead.”

“Be careful,” Jeonha is back to grinning, eyes disappearing. “Father might pick out your wife among those potential contracts.”

That’s true. And that’s why Junmyeon airily laughs, the kind that sounds both amused and exasperated. He looks back at the screen, smiling genuinely nonetheless. “How about you? Met any potential travel partners out there?”

Jeonha snickers, and he could practically here what his brother is about to say. “I am a free spirit, Myeonah.” His brother may have lost the spending power of a chaebol, but he sure still sleeps around like one. This is why Chanyeol gets along somewhat better with Jeonha than with him. “But you never know. There are things beyond our control in this great big beautiful world.”

The young couple from one corner of the coffee shop stand up to leave, the guy wrapping the girls’s scarf securely for her. The students who were cramming look like they’re done, clearly in need of sleep but proud. He could also see Kyungsoo carrying bags of flours to the kitchen, probably about to bake a new batch of goodies to sell for the day.

“For your birthday, I wish for you true happiness, dear brother.” Jeonha has his eyes closed, a loving and peaceful smile on his face. “In whatever shape or form that would take. You deserve it and more.” When they look at each other, both could tell it might take some time before they could share a call again. “I sent you a little something for your special day. Should arrive before the days ends, I think.”

Junmyeon smiles softly. “I’d rather see your ugly mug waiting in my apartment. Listen to you talk endlessly about surfing, henna tattoos, or some hippy-dippy thing you heard from someone else.”

His brother almost drops his phone from laughing so much. “Oh, shush. I love you too, baby brother.”

“Take care of yourself, hyung. And call me when you can,” he all but whispers. No matter when or where, he will always take his brother’s call or message. And Jeonha knows it’s Junmyeon’s way of saying he loves him too.

“I will.” His brother seems to be looking around where Junmyeon currently is. “Isn’t it almost five in the morning in Seoul? Are you working late again? You don’t have to turn into father overnight, you know.”

Junmyeon shakes his head, both to show that he isn’t working overnight and keeping the dread of becoming his father at bay. He holds up his phone high, sharing the comfy little coffee shop that he has had the pleasure of waiting in. When he comes back into view, Junmyeon shrugs out one word, “Chanyeol.”

“Ah,” Jeonha nods. It was enough of an explanation, more than used to Junmyeon’s random night outs to rescue their lost, drunken friend from his night of debauchery. More than just picking him up, it’s Junmyeon’s way of looking out for his friend. After all, he couldn’t afford to lose more people he cares about.

Now that he’s fully sober and the city is on the brink of awakening, the brothers bid farewell. He knows Chanyeol will be calling him in an hour. Jeonha needed to go soon as well anyway, his shift at another one of his odd jobs about to start.

Junmyeon stretches the kinks on his limbs before placing his suit jacket back on his shoulders. On his way to the door, he waves to Kyungsoo who was carrying out the first batch of pastries for the day from the kitchen. The barista’s eyes widened, a thought twinkling in his eyes. “Wait, sir!”

“Hmm?” Junmyeon makes his way back to the counter. “Did I forget anything?”

“Oh, no, no.” Kyungsoo quickly places the tray of baked goods inside the glass casing. “I was told to give you this.” He reaches inside the display for a small pastry box before handing it to him with a small smile.

Junmyeon takes it, stomach acting up. It was part hunger and part… _something_. “Did that same guy pay for this too?”

Kyungsoo nods simply. “Have a great day ahead, sir.” He turns for the kitchens again.

“Is he a regular here?” He adds. Junmyeon hopes he is. Maybe he can come back, drink his coffee here even if it’s a good forty minutes away from his place, even with his brand new car.

“Him?” Kyungsoo shakes his head no, and Junmyeon’s stomach drops. “Not really. He and his friends come when they can, but there are a lot of places they can go, you know?”

So he doesn’t live close by. “What’s his name, then?”

Instead of finding it odd that Junmyeon has spent the better part of two hours with the man in question without knowing what to call him, Kyungsoo chuckles. “He told me not to tell you. Rules are rules.”

He sighs forlornly. He guesses the guy is a strict teacher. And right now, Junmyeon wants to scold himself more than he wants to scold Chanyeol later when he picks up the, what he assumes, now hungover giant. But he relents. There’s nothing he could do about it now. “All right. But tell him thanks when he does stop by. And that I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, sir.” Kyungsoo waves him goodbye, disappearing back into the kitchen. From the second the door let some of the aroma escape, Junmyeon’s mouth waters, stomach reminding him to leave and buy breakfast soon.

He takes one last look at the coffee shop, holding the box of pastry just a little tighter, happy. Then he makes his way back to Déjà Vu, already thinking of where he could drive to avoid cameras on his way back to both his apartment or Chanyeol’s own.

Once he makes it to the club’s back entrance, the bouncer let him in without question even though the place is now soulless and is being cleaned up.

The owner, Key, personally escorts him to a secluded street as they wait for the valet, and they were of course accompanied by two bouncers, with another two on guard by the end of the block. When Junmyeon gets in his car, Key taps on the window gently, passing him a note with Chanyeol’s messy handwriting. Key looks sheepish, almost apologetic, “Mr. Park has asked me to hand you this.”

It’s true that today is Junmyeon’s birthday. But he’s being handed an awful lot and the sun isn’t completely out yet. He visibly frowns when he sees the address to a love hotel. It was high-end, sure, but it was a love hotel still.

“He lost his phone inside the club, and he has already left before we found it,” Key gives him Chanyeol’s mobile. “We checked if there was a pickpocket, but no one else has reported any missing items. We also found it on the floor, so it was most likely that he just dropped it.”

Junmyeon is quick to reassure that it was no big deal, holding off on the fact that Chanyeol is pretty careless when he drinks too much. “Thank you. I hope this little note will be kept between us as well?”

The owner nods without hesitation, discretion one of the reasons why his new club is a success. “Of course. Drive safe, Mr. Kim. And I hope we see you again soon.”

Junmyeon places the pastry box carefully on the passenger seat before he takes off.

The closest fast food joint with a drive-thru around the area is a good thirty minutes away, but thankfully Chanyeol’s location isn’t too far off from there if he drives fast.

He opens the car windows again, enjoying the cold breeze before it turns hot and polluted when the rest of the city wake up.

By the time he reaches McDonalds, the sky has turned slightly pink. He quickly orders the greasiest food he could think of, extra hash browns, and two big cups of hot chocolate. The man in red flickers in his mind when he looks over at the passenger seat, and he asks, “Do you accept credit cards or On Won?”

When the cashier chirps a cheery yes to both, Junmyeon feels a swell of pride. On Won, the online equivalent of a wallet that is downloadable on all types of phones, was his first ever project with Kim Enterprises when he was only sixteen. The company has expanded it so that the app can work not just in South Korea but in most of Asia and in major countries in Europe and North America.

Of course, Junmyeon has lead plenty of other projects since then, but you never forget your firsts after all. It reminds him how he feels valued and that he has earned his spot in the company, disproving to others that he got to where he is only because of his last name.

He is brought back when the cashier told him to drive on to the next window for payment and pickup. She looks cute in those gold round specs as well, and Junmyeon briefly wonders if the trend has come back while he’s been buried in paper for the past couple of months.

He makes sure to place the food with enough space away from the pastry box, not wanting the grease to mess up the other. Then he drives off again to pick up Chanyeol.

Since Junmyeon is indeed used to this little set up with his younger friend, he parked his car a good few blocks away from the hotel. The red aura of the area makes Junmyeon want to stop what he’s doing and turn around to go home.

He sighs, unfolding Chanyeol’s slip of paper. At least the man was smart enough to use a fake name to get a room. His fingers have tapped a steady rhythm on the steering wheel as he calls. “Hello. I need to speak with one of your guests - a Mr. Lee? He ordered a car service and only gave me the number to your hotel.”

Once Junmyeon was connected to the right room, he could only hope that Chanyeol is awake and would pick up. It would be a great shame if their hash browns turn cold and soggy.

When he hears a groggy greeting, there was a part of him that wanted to shout into the phone to start punishing his friend. But it was his birthday, and he wanted to be extra nice.

“Chanyeol, I’m parked near your hotel. You ready to go?” Junmyeon wants to eat soon and head home to his own bed.

“ _Shh…_ Not so loud, hyung.” Chanyeol groans, and the sound of sheets ruffling makes Junmyeon’s brows knit.

“How much did you drink?” Junmyeon really didn’t want his new car to get spoiled already. And by Chanyeol of all people, after the man picked it out for him.

Chanyeol sounds like he’s getting dressed. “Not a lot. I mean _shh_ or you’ll wake up, uhm… the other person sleeping in here.”

It makes him shudder even further. “No offense, but you’re kind of an ass for not remembering the blonde’s name.”

Chanyeol shushes him once more, like Junmyeon is on speaker even though he isn’t. “I remember how nice his ass and thighs are.”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to groan. “I am leaving you. Goodbye.”

“Wait, _hyung_ ,” Chanyeol hisses, now sounding like he’s picked up the pace of getting his pants back on. “I’ll be down soon.”

There’s a moment of silence as Junmyeon figures that Chanyeol is putting on his shirt. He could hear a faint whisper of, “How the hell did my shoe get on this lamp?”

Once the phone is picked up again, Junmyeon wishes he hung up. “Do you think I should leave some money? Like, for a taxi? I kind of remember him mentioning he lives a bit far from here.”

“What,” Junmyeon cuts in. “Just get _your_ ass in the lobby, you ass. He’s not an escort.” To be fair, the guy looked good enough to be one, though. The kind that their crowd would pay good money for.

“All right, all right. I was just trying to be thoughtful.” Chanyeol huffs, and good lord, the pout can be heard over the line. “I’ll bounce.”

Junmyeon turns his car back on, rolling his shoulders once more to shrug off the thought of the poor guy about to wake up alone after a night of what he can only assume is fun by Chanyeol’s standards.

Once his friend gets in and is now holding onto the bags of food like they were heaven sent, Junmyeon drives off.

Chanyeol has his eyes closed when they reach a new part of the city, one they both wouldn’t mind being found in should anyone they know stumble across them. Junmyeon tunes into a station playing classical music all day to help ease the tension and headache he could see forming on his friend’s stature.

“Thanks, hyung.” And he could also hear the apology in there. “I promise I won’t bother you for the rest of your birthday and the weekend too.” He looks over to Junmyeon, somewhat sober. “I owe you one.”

Junmyeon chuckles, still focused on the road as he speeds up more, hoping they could make it to Chanyeol’s building in time. “You owe me more than one.”

Chanyeol smiles, dimple showing. “Of course. Anything you want, I’ll do it.”

The little dip of flesh doesn’t have the same effect on him as it did just hours prior and Junmyeon almost sighs. He ignores it when he hears Chanyeol digging through the food, almost gasping at the golden treasure. “I love you.”

Now that’s one other thing Junmyeon and his circle have in common – they rarely use the phrase. They may take money for granted every now and again, but they don’t use those three words until they lost meaning. So when Chanyeol said it just now, to the hash browns in particular, he means it with all his heart.

Chanyeol may be a heavy drinker, but underneath the drugs, sex, and alcohol lies a soft baby who has a penchant for greasy food and sweet drinks. But he only ever eats them with people he trusts. If he doesn’t like you, he’ll eat a salad, or ‘damn rabbit food’ as his friend so eloquently puts it.

“One day I’ll cash in those favors, my dear friend.”

Soon, they find themselves parked in Chanyeol’s apartment building, the space built in a way where cars have a great view of the city and the sun about to come up. Whenever the four of them find themselves up at this hour of the day and are looking for a hideout, this is one of the places they go.

Chanyeol’s also very accommodating and lets them stay over, even cooks for them when he can. Minseok, the heir to the country’s biggest food and drinks company, only has kind words for him too. Even Sehun, who’s very particular with his food, never complains.

Right now, as the sun is lighting up the sky while Chopin serenades them as they eat, Junmyeon thinks his first day as half of fifty is turning out quite all right.

“Smph, whrm wrm youm?” Chanyeol asks, mouth full of food. Their parents would look aghast at how casual they are acting, especially Junmyeon’s father and his pet peeve of people talking with their mouths full. Junmyeon couldn’t care less.

He sips on his hot chocolate, already relaxed and enjoying the way the horizon changes colors. “Just had coffee near the club.”

Of course, like clockwork, Chanyeol is disappointed. In his very entertaining head, he expects Junmyeon to score whenever they separate. Divide and conquer, logically. “You need to find someone, man. We all could use a little bit of strange every now and then.”

While Chanyeol is busy admiring the view, Junmyeon opens the pastry box on his lap, still in the mood to eat. When he flips it open, a bright yellow sticky note is the first thing he sees.

 _‘Happy birthday!’_ is written, and instead of a name or a signature, in its place is a quick doodle of a sheep with round glasses.

At the bottom of the box is a pretty slice of carrot cake, the cream icing perfectly dotted with the cutest carrot frosting and it looks absolutely delectable. A quick bite later and Junmyeon smiles, eyes disappearing and everything. It’s the best carrot cake he’s had in his life.

He must have made a sound or a moan or something, because Chanyeol looks back at him, eyebrow arched, “What?”

Junmyeon just shakes his head. “Strange.”

Chanyeol then asks him if he could have a bite of the cake, and for the first time in a long while, Junmyeon says no.

Later on when he gets back to his own apartment, a package is given to him by the lobby receptionist. He grins when he sees his brother’s name, excitedly placing the small cake box atop it. He hastily pushes the elevator buttons to his penthouse, wanting to rip the present open. 

The second he got the chance to, he opens the box and laughs at the dark green tropical shirt with white flamingos on it. It was Jeonha’s way of saying Junmyeon should take a vacation. And look good while doing so.

For now, Junmyeon sleeps deep and well, head filled with vivid colors.

 

 

ღ

 

 

It has been some time since Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Sehun has hung out with Minseok. They see the eldest of them all from time to time, but for some reason he’s been quite busy lately, even with a standard as high as theirs. Even now, the three of them are enjoying some light afternoon drinks in Sehun’s apartment instead of Minseok’s.

Sehun rubs the head of his beloved dog, the white ball of fur loving the attention. “You think his parents are starting to set him up with qualified daughters?”

Chanyeol blanches, sitting upright from his spot on the floor. “What? No! He would’ve told us. You know, have as backup to scare them off or some shit.”

Junmyeon playfully kicks Chanyeol. “ _Language_.” But he also straightens up on the black leather couch, an awful feeling settling in his guts. “But Chanyeol’s right, he would’ve told us. Or me at least.” Still, he wouldn’t put it past their parents to do something as sly as that. He remembers when Chanyeol called them in a panic and thought he was being set up by the Parks to some guy he’s never met, asking them to ambush the thing before the newcomer started to get any funny ideas.

It turned out that the arranged date was for his sister Yoora, but Chanyeol was so frazzled that he slept around more than usual to get over his nerves. Good thing Sehun and Minseok weren’t particularly busy at the time so they could rotate who would pick up Chanyeol when he called.

Junmyeon rests his lips on the rim of his wine glass, letting the aroma of the red liquid distract him. “I think he said he’s free this weekend. Let’s ask him then.”

“This weekend?” Sehun sighs, shaking his head. Vivi looks up at its owner, sensing the sadness. “I’m flying out to Jeju, see if I should invest on this resort project we saw last month.”

Chanyeol also looks deflated, crushing his can of beer before shooting it to the nearest bin, making an impressive arc before it lands perfectly. “Can’t either. China’s government team and ours are meeting in a couple of days and I have to oversee the logistics and operations of the press conference on our side.” Before Junmyeon could be impressed, Chanyeol follows it with, “God. I won’t get laid for at _least_ two weeks.”

Junmyeon pats Chanyeol’s soft hair, un-styled for the day. “There, there.”

They all look to the door when they hear it open, expressions hopeful that it’s the man they’ve been missing. All of them knew that them being incomplete more often than they were would eventually happen. But not this soon. It’s too soon.

When they see that it’s only one of Sehun’s butlers, informing them that supper is ready, they felt a tad sadder. Although they did thank the man for telling them, still polite as ever when necessary.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Minseok flashes Junmyeon his signature gummy smile, perky as if he hasn’t been working nonstop. “Sorry I’m a little late. Had to stop by somewhere first. And it’s hard to be driven around here without looking suspicious.” 

Junmyeon eyes his cousin for a moment, already feeling that something is off. It wasn’t bad, but it was something completely foreign. “No worries.” He goes back to eyeing his menu.

Since his birthday five months ago, Junmyeon has found himself returning to Hazel Note every now and then when his schedule permits it, or when he’s craving really good food worth its value. Sure, part of him wishes to run into that cute guy he’s shared coffee and conversation with, but it also felt great to get around using his motorcycle as well. A black bike is more inconspicuous than a sports car after all. He still gets the occasional funny looks, but he’s since learned long ago to just ignore it.

He was more than relieved that his cousin readily agreed to meet here of all places. No matter how small, any other place that serves coffee that Kim Corporation has no part in is considered a threat. His aunt and uncle will have his head if they knew.

When Junmyeon gives their orders to Kyungsoo behind the till, he happens to glance outside the shop window while the barista swipes his card.

That’s when he sees _him_.

He rubs his eyes just to make sure, but it’s really him. Instead of red, the man is now wearing a fluffy green sweater, bright eyes still behind round gold-rimmed glasses. He’s not alone this time, surrounded by two others, happily chatting.

Junmyeon rushes back to his table, heart hammering beneath his leather jacket. Minseok is about to tell him something, but Junmyeon must seem worse than he feels because his cousin looks worried. “Are you all right?”

“Uhm,” his stomach flips and he almost clutches it. Instead, he sips on his cold water to calm his nerves. Maybe he could be as chill as the liquid if he drank enough of it. “N-Never mind. Sorry. What were you about to say?”

Staring at someone and giving most of his focus on them even though he didn’t want to is also one of Junmyeon’s many honed talents growing up. After all, there’s a limit to how much small talk he could take from people talking about where they went to summer, who’s dating who, which member of their class has fallen from grace recently. That kind of conversation gets old pretty quick. 

Thankfully Minseok decides to let it go for now, more excited about his news. “Okay, so, “ he fidgets adorably, fingers drowning in his white Dior sweater. “I have to tell you two things. And I want you to listen before you react, okay?”

Junmyeon stays quiet and nods, using all his strength to _Not. Look. Away._  

His cousin grins even wider, looking more youthful than ever. It’s times like these that he wonders if Minseok’s company manufactures food and drinks that actually contain anti-aging ingredients. Maybe he’s found the fountain of youth during one of his many business trips.

From the corner of his eye, he could see man in green tilting his head ever so slightly to the side before laughing at whatever his very animated friend is telling him. When the dimple made an appearance after five months in hiding, Junmyeon almost missed what his cousin said next.

“First of all, I’m seeing someone. Ah-ah!” Minseok chuckles when Junmyeon looks scandalized, protests more than ready to fire off. “I told you. No reactions until I’m done.” 

He could only cross his arms after that, a million questions running through his mind. When did this happen? Who is it? _Why_ didn’t Minseok tell him? Or Chanyeol or Sehun? How long has this been going on? What other secrets are his cousin keeping from him?

“And the other thing is, oh,” Minseok glances towards the door. “Actually, wait here.”

Junmyeon’s brows knit when he walks over to three guys who just entered the café. And dear _lord_ one of them is the guy in green. Oh goodness, is _he_ Minseok’s new significant other? He didn’t even know that Minseok now swings both ways like he and Sehun does. Never mind Chanyeol who will go after anything. They were hugging for goodness sake.

Granted, his cousin also hugs the two other men, but what are the chances? He might have to invent something that could compute the kind of luck he has right at this moment to try and avoid this kind of thing in the future.

He is already designing the application interface in his head but it all went away when Minseok and the other three reaches their table. Minseok smiles warmly, “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited my friends from graduate school.”

Wait, “ _What?_ ” Junmyeon quickly offers his apologies, standing up to shake their hands. He wasn’t prepared for this at all. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for taking great care of my cousin.”

The guy who first reaches for his outstretched hand laughs brightly, voice as clear as day, “Yah! You sound just like Minseokiki when we first met him.” He shakes Junmyeon’s hand one more time, effectively rendering him mute with the ridiculous nickname. Junmyeon has never heard his cousin addressed so informally. “I’m Jongdae.”

He turns to look at the other two, the second guy has an arm draped across the man in green, but sends a lovely smile and a gentle salute in his direction. “Baekhyun.”

Oh god. _He_ was looking at Junmyeon now. At this moment, Junmyeon is both terrified at the thought that the guy either remembers him or has forgotten him completely. He offers his hand, name on the tip of his tongue.

“Carrot Cake.”

Well, that was not how he thought this would go. So is having his hand enveloped in warmth, being held by the softest fingers Junmyeon has ever had the pleasure of holding.

As if finally sensing they are being watched, the two of them look back to the others, hands still locked. The man chuckles and it’s as melodious as Junmyeon remembers, perhaps more now in the light of day.

When Minseok raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon then at his right hand still clasped with the other’s, he pulls away gently, completely forgetting that the guy he met all those months ago has addressed him as Carrot Cake just now.

“What was that?” Minseok asks the man in green who looks amused. “Have you two met?”

He replies in kind, smiling at Junmyeon once again. “Sort of.”

Junmyeon almost shrivels under his cousin’s gaze, although he feels proud that he looks perfectly calm on the outside. “In a way.” But before Minseok could interrogate him further, he steers the conversation away like a pro. “But wait, _you_ ,” he points an accusing finger at the older man, sitting down after him. The other three follow suit, and he gathers even more determination as the man in green sits next to his cousin like it was habit. “Graduate school? Are you aiming for another Master’s Degree, hyung?”

Minseok shakes his head, leaning back on the chair, arm resting on the back of _his_ chair. Junmyeon ignores it but notes how at home his cousin already feels with these people. “Nah. PhD this time. It’s still business, but I figured it’s something worth pursuing.”

Junmyeon wishes he could have this conversation more privately even though he could feel the cute guy’s stare lingering on him. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Although it sounds perfectly neutral to anyone who might listen in, he knows Minseok can hear the hint of sorrow in it.

And Minseok does, fully aware it came from a place that Jeonha’s disappearance has caused. “I really didn’t want to keep it from you, but you know our family.” He rubs his cheek a little with a sleeve, a nervous tick he developed whenever he speaks of their clan but trying not to get into specifics. “I wanted to see if I can get in and actually be able to do it before I tell anyone.”

At least Junmyeon sees that Minseok’s new friends don’t really know how much power his cousin really has. The man’s genuine down-to-earth nature also hides it well.

He could understand that desire, the want to see how far he could go with only himself to rely on. But they can discuss that later on, he supposes. For now, he wants to ask what would be okay to share with the new people. “Okay. So when did you start?”

“September last year,” is the supplied answer. It stings, but he’s more overjoyed and proud that his cousin has been able to balance his studies and workload somehow. “As for my relationship, it’s a little over six months.”

When it comes to the four of them, they have an understanding that a relationship is considered serious when it has lasted for six months. Once one of them has reached that milestone, they could introduce their significant other to the rest of them. But it doesn’t mean that they keep the whole thing a secret. So this right here has Junmyeon blindsided.

“And is it…?” He gestures to the three guys sitting around them, wondering if it was any one of them. No matter what comes next, he would be happy for his cousin. Really.

Minseok almost gapes, “What? No!” He laughs, open palm slamming the table, smile gummier than ever. “Still into women, my dear cousin.” He points a finger to the air. “I told you, these are my friends from uni.”

It turns out, Minseok has met them during his second day at Seoul National University. Junmyeon’s eyes almost widen, knowing how selective the school is when it comes to picking students for its graduate studies. He’s not surprised that Minseok got in, but his new friends must really be something else too.

Jongdae chuckles, recalling the aforementioned date. “Minseok hyung here was obviously lost, and he was starting to panic. This guy right here,” he motions to the man in green with his thumb, “could see that hyung was freaking out because he was going to be late, so we helped him out.”

Baekhyun pats Minseok’s shoulder, rectangular grin on full display. “After many many rounds of beer, tequila, and soju later, here we are.”

Junmyeon nods, in awe of the fact that all that happened and they were indeed right where they are, together, and also of the fact that he still has not heard cute guy’s real name as he’s only been called hyung or gegé. But he didn’t want to seem too eager, simply listening to the four graduate students talk about their time at the University.

It turns out that Minseok is the only one getting a PhD and is studying Business Administration, and it was fascinating how tight-knit they seem to be even though they have very different interests in studies. But while his cousin is getting a higher degree than his friends, the other three men were pursuing not one but two Master’s Degrees. Jongdae is studying for Communication, Baekhyun is in Music, and cute guy is focused on Philosophy. All three of them are pursuing Education for their second degree, which is what bonded them. Not long after, they moved in together to a pretty nice place near the university to save a lot more money than if they lived in their previous apartments by themselves.

While Baekhyun and Jongdae have partial scholarships, his, now admittedly, person of interest has a full ride paid for by the school. He’s also the first of them to have been given an Assistant Professor job, which he can turn into full-time work when he graduates, if he so wishes.

Junmyeon sneaks a peek at the man in front of him, remembering how the man mentioned grading his student’s papers when they met. It was nice to know that he wasn’t lied to, that the guy wasn’t just trying to impress him. Though right now, he truly is.

Minseok hangs out with them whenever he’s in the university, and for the life of him, Junmyeon couldn’t figure out how he missed it. It never really dawned on him how busy he has been. Maybe Jeonha was right and Junmyeon is on his way to becoming their father.

As soon as they’ve finished off Kyungsoo’s delicious cooking, they start to bid farewell. Jongdae and Baekhyun will be going back to SNU to pick up some last minute school work. Minseok is sneaking off to meet his girl, who Junmyeon still has no clue about except for the fact that she’s studying in the same university for a degree in Food and Nutrition. It’s perfect actually, Minseok finding someone he really likes who would be of great use to his family’s food and beverage company. On any other day he would coo at that, tease his cousin how he might be able to avoid an arranged marriage but still finding a suitable partner.

But not now, not when he finds himself with _him_ alone as their friends leave.

They’re standing on the sidewalk and Junmyeon is debating whether he should also say his goodbyes and walk straight to his parked bike or prolong this moment, this _agony_ , just a bit more. The stoplight on the end of the street switches from yellow to red, just as his breath did.

“Junmyeon.”

If he thought that the man’s humming and laugh were a melody, hearing his own name come from those lips is a symphony. Short, true, but powerful enough to drown out everything else. He wants to hear it more.

When they look at one another, Junmyeon could only return the blinding _happiness_ the man was showing him. The want to pull out his Ray-Bans to protect his eyes are strong, but what a glorious way for his vision to go. “Yes?”

He blinks at the outstretched hand offered to him, petrified of how it would feel when they touch again. But as the light turns green behind the man patiently waiting for him, he accepts the gesture, fully knowing he’s in for something he will never be ready for.

“Yixing.”


	3. Chapter Two: The Green-Eyed Monster and The Idiot pt.1

Sehun is inspecting Junmyeon’s walk-in closet, going through every piece of item like a fine-tooth comb, one hand supporting the other holding his chin. “Where are you going again?” 

To be honest, Junmyeon has no real answer. A few days ago, after meeting for the second time, Yixing has invited him to a little get together he said he was having. A celebration of sorts. He only knows that it’s quite informal and that he’ll be able to meet more of Yixing’s friends. Minseok is also attending, so it wouldn’t be too awkward. Although when he suggested they share a ride, his cousin declined the offer.

What he _doesn’t_ know is if he was invited as another friend or as a date. 

That’s why he’s recruited Sehun’s help in picking the outfit. Not that he needs much help dressing himself for any event since he’s been on dates before. But there’s a kind of nervousness he hasn’t experienced before lingering in his veins whenever he thinks of tomorrow night as a first date.

The first of what could be many and god he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

Junmyeon eases himself into the armchair by the corner, bare feet playing with the soft eggshell carpet and trying not to groan. He was overthinking too much. “Just a bar, I think.”

Sehun pulls out one of his more casual suits. “How about Hugo Boss for a night at a speakeasy?” He has a faraway look on his face, dreamy and longing. “I haven’t drank scotch while listening to live jazz ever since I went out with Sejeong.” She was lovely, short, and sweet. Just like their relationship.

What was picked out is nice, certainly more understated than his other suits, but, “We’re probably going somewhere less fancy. Like a campus bar type of place.”

At this, his younger friend cocks a brow at him. “Who are you going with again?”

“Oh, uh,” thank goodness his cousin is going too. “Just Minseok hyung and his friends.”

Sehun gasps as he hangs the suit back on the rack. “He has _other_ friends?” Says the finance heir who’s almost always surrounded by an entourage of beautiful people. “I take it that they’re from SNU?”

Once all four of them found the time to meet-up amidst their crazy schedules, Minseok let everyone catch up on what he’s been hiding since the previous year. He was kind enough to wait for Chanyeol and Sehun to get a nice buzz going to soften the blow of his news.

Apparently, his parents wanted their son to both learn the ropes of their company and to also find a suitable wife.

Like a number of the heirs their age, they wanted to avoid an arranged marriage if they could. The only solution that Minseok could think of at the time is to pursue higher studies. Before they could start pushing him into unwanted dates, Minseok has already been accepted for a PhD Degree at Seoul National University. His parents, understandably, weren’t happy in the beginning, but they could see that another degree under their heir’s belt would be advantageous. They agreed to postpone the matchmaking, if only for a year.

Funny thing is, Minseok fell in love anyway.

Junmyeon could tell his cousin is serious about the girl and trusted her enough to be fully honest with her. When their relationship stayed more or less the same even after Minseok told him about his family, he knew it was worth seeing where it could go.

They’ll meet her pretty soon to get to know her better and help Minseok prepare her for the kind of life she could have, along with all the expectations that come with it. They’re overjoyed for him. The oldest of them has always been the pickiest after all.

Junmyeon seems pleased when Sehun has dug up more appropriate clothing options for him, even picking out shoes and watches to go with them. Although he might steer clear of Rolex, Tag, and the usual names from his watch collection and just wear the vintage piece Jeonha found - the first gift he has gotten since his brother ran away. It has a simple white face framed in silver, roman numerals, the strap is black leather and it stood out well against his pale skin. He didn’t know the brand name, but seeing as it was from his brother, it was enough to call the particular watch his favorite.

He tried on a few shirts before settling on a simple white v-neck. Since Yixing has already seen him in leather last time, he decides on the olive green bomber jacket for tomorrow. Paired with some jeans and a thick dark grey scarf to fight off the cold autumn air, he’s good to go.

Sehun kindly helps him put everything back in their places, but the silence didn’t last long. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Junmyeon chuckles, patting down the clothes on the rack to smooth out any wrinkles. “There’s nothing to tell yet, Hun.” 

He expected the crossing of arms and the haughty look is a given. It’s when Sehun looks like a chaebol the most, when he seems to be on the cusp of saying something but he’s holding back. “I can respect that. But you better talk to me first when you do. I don’t care if you and Minseok hyung share blood. I’m first.”

Junmyeon also expects the shoving when he messes with Sehun’s hair, gushing at the younger man. “Of course.” 

After successfully pushing him away, Sehun huffs as he tries to fix his dark tresses as best he could. He and Chanyeol were probably hitting a few clubs later tonight. Junmyeon is of course welcome to go along, but he’ll be busy at work the morning after. He also wanted to look his best for the celebrations during the evening and a good night’s rest would do wonders.

“If you’re using the Ducati, just volumize your hair.” Sehun presses his face close to Junmyeon. “No makeup. Your skin looks good. But since it’s starting to get chilly, maybe use some moisturizer before you go.”

Then Sehun struts away like he was used to this, even though the four of them never really pick each other’s clothes often. None of them need help in scoring dates after all. But they’re used to dressing up, not down.

The very next day, Junmyeon is more than happy to be buried in work. It keeps the nerves at bay and his father satisfied with how productive he’s being. Meeting with fellow employees and potential partners, leading the discussion and negotiations, it makes him feel more like himself – confident, eloquent, and charismatic.

“We think signing with your company would be truly beneficial. We look forward to working with you.” The Chief Operating Officer of one of the biggest tech companies in Japan bows respectfully, Junmyeon repeating the action.

He shakes the man’s hand as well, happy that the meeting was successful and that his very limited Japanese phrases were much appreciated. The language is more Minseok’s forte. “Thank you, sir. I speak for the company when I say that we’re looking forward to doing business with yours as well.”

The COO shook his head, smile warm. “Of course your company is a given, but what I meant was that the other officers and I are excited to work with you in particular. We’ve been seeing and hearing great things about you, Mr. Kim. We’re very confident that our company will be in good hands with you at the helm.”

Junmyeon tries to tone down the beam his face breaks into, trying to convey a professional aura through and through. “You’re very kind, sir. I’m sure our companies will have a fruitful partnership, and I will make sure to work hard for both.”

If only he could bring this Junmyeon whenever he’s in the same room as Yixing. Never in his life has he ever been tongue-tied.

His assistant, Jongin, enters his office as soon as the meeting was over, giving a thumbs up to Junmyeon. “Nice work, boss,” he quips before casting a quick look to his tablet. “Your last agenda for the day is meeting with the board of directors. That’s in half an hour. Your evening outfit and motorcycle will be here when you’re done as well.”

Junmyeon nods, “Thank you, Jongin. You can leave as soon as my things are delivered.”

At this, his assistant grins. “You’re the best, boss!” Jongin is about to close his door when he remembers the latest memo, “Oh, your father has requested you call him after your meeting with the Japanese.”

“Got it.” He waves off the younger man, waiting for him to exit. Although that was very little comfort in terms of privacy, seeing as the offices in their tower are all clear glass walls, with the exception of rooms for the most confidential meetings and files.

With a deep breath, he dials his father’s number. The conversation should be short and to the point, but he’s a little anxious nonetheless. Like there’s always a shoe about to drop when his father speaks. Junmyeon returns the polite greeting, turning his chair towards a gorgeous view of the city skyline, the sky starting to turn orange. “I was told to call you after meeting with Shinku Tech.”

 _“Ah, yes.”_ Junmyeon could hear the shuffling of paper. _“How was it, son?”_

“They signed the contracts today. We’ll be able to notarize it by Monday and then we can airmail their copy after.” He starts to loosen his tie, but not enough to wrinkle anything so he could still look authoritative in his last meeting. “We should be able to get hold of their other branches in Japan within the year if we meet their target increase.”

The hum clearly sounds pleased, very pleased. Maybe Junmyeon’s father had his doubts that he could close the deal today. _“Great work, son. I’m proud of you.”_

“I’m only doing my job, father.”

 _“You really do have a way with words, don’t you?”_ His father seems amused.

Yixing’s small smile briefly passes Junmyeon’s thoughts and right on cue his throat closes up. One of these days, he needs to go see his doctor. Something could be seriously wrong with him.

It’s fortunate that his father is not done talking, _“Anyway, that was all I needed to know, son. You can go home and I will handle the board. Enjoy the weekend ahead. But do not forget our family brunch on Sunday before the opening of your mother’s new art curation at Gallery Hyundai. There are some fine pieces from Beijing so it would be a perfect time to meet potential business. The Wus might also make an appearance, so brush up on our dealings with them.”_

With the exception of that last bit, this conversation is eerily similar to his last birthday, with his father giving him time off. But if it means that he could have an extra hour fixing himself before the _not_ date he’s attending later, then Junmyeon won’t question him. “Noted, father. I’ll see you then.”

Perhaps it was rude, but he couldn’t wait to hang up and get home. He quickly updates Jongin of his schedule, asking him to stop the delivery of his outfit and bike before he walks to the elevators with longer strides.

The tie was already gone from his neck when his driver picks him up. Junmyeon rarely asks to be driven, didn’t want to come off as spoiled more than he already is, but he knew it was better to be a passenger when he couldn’t focus on the road with his mind distracted of how tonight might go.

He’s fidgeting, foot tapping on the carpet, and his eyes aren’t absorbing anything they pass by. Even when his driver switches to the heir’s favorite classical music station, Junmyeon feels like he’s on his way to his first ever real date. Palms sweaty, air thick, skin flushed.  And he still isn’t even sure if tonight even is one.

Back in his home, a relaxing bath is the solution he thinks of. He couldn’t very well drink wine when he plans to use his bike to get to the bar that Yixing mentioned.

With his phone by the side table of the bath playing more music to calm the electricity in his veins, he steps into the marble tub, letting the perfume of rosewater fill his lungs. His breaths come out shaky, but as soon as the warm water comes up to his chest, the knots start to untangle.

Things will be all right. It’s only drinks, he could handle that. Minseok will be there, and he likes Jongdae and Baekhyun well enough. Maybe Junmyeon didn’t even need to talk all that much. He could just listen to Yixing tell him more about books and philosophy, let the man open up his mind even further. Maybe Yixing would share more of his life as well, and he could stop wondering how the man got to where he is now.

His mind and music were interrupted by a message.

Thinking nothing of it, that it’s most likely his father just filling him on how the board meeting went, Junmyeon reaches out to the table for his phone.

 

**Friday, October 7**

[Yixing]

I hope you can make it tonight.

_6:28 PM_

Junmyeon almost drops his phone in the water. He grips the device tighter, willing his heart to calm down. It’s not like he gave the man the impression that he’s too busy. But maybe it was just him being considerate, remembering that Junmyeon is working in his family business even though he had no idea what it is exactly. 

He replies that he can before putting his phone away and proceeding to drown his burning face, the warm water already colder than his suddenly rosy skin.

 

 

ღ

 

 

It turns out that Junmyeon had very little to be nervous about. Jongdae and Baekhyun welcome him with open arms, and Yixing’s other friends are lovely too. Yunho is a senior Assistant Professor in SNU who took Yixing under his wing even if he was teaching Psychology. Amber’s Masters Degree is also for Education and she quickly made friends with Yixing, Jongdae, and Baekhyun. She’s also the one who discovered Kyungsoo’s café Hazel Note. Victoria, a dance major, is a friend that Yixing met through Amber, and Henry is a music major he befriended through Baekhyun.

Minseok easily fit in with Yixing’s crowd, so it’s only natural that Junmyeon did too. It’s also true what his cousin have told him, that Junmyeon will find a kindred spirit in Jongdae who regards his dad-like sense of humor. The flowing alcohol certainly helps, but they ask questions about him that had the right amount of curiosity, never crossing boundaries people would consider inappropriate.

But more often than not, they find themselves talking about bigger things, of what makes life so fascinating like current events, art, history, their studies, and what the future might look like. Now while Junmyeon and Minseok have these types of discussion as well with people from their own crowd, what they’re having now is a stark contrast. They talk with passion instead of prestige, sharing their thoughts and hearing from others because of mutual interest and not to simply impress.

Junmyeon is glad to know that Yixing has surrounded himself with great people, and that his cousin hasn’t lost his good sense of judgement. He likes them all, and should he have the pleasure of meeting them again, it would be time well spent.

Things start to get a little more questionable when people are either close to or have passed their drink limits. At one point, Jongdae convinces Minseok to take over the karaoke with him, singing a song Junmyeon has only ever heard Minseok sing when they were teenagers. Junmyeon felt like his cheeks were about to burst from all the laughing he’s done, strangely entertained in seeing two grown men shaking their bodies like there was no tomorrow.

Another bottle of soju later, and he raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun who has joined Minseok and Jongdae, but proceeds to serenade Yixing with their song all on his own, coupled with what Junmyeon could only consider as a lap dance. The younger man stumbles onto Yixing’s thighs, being steadied by a hand on his waist, drunkenly singing a song that Junmyeon has never heard of. It could be because the song is new or because he’s starting to feel ill when Yixing is fondly looking at the hot mess on his lap, like he isn’t getting spit in his glasses and Baekhyun’s voice isn’t breaking. 

Maybe Yixing could sense Junmyeon staring through the haze, patting Baekhyun’s head like he was a child before pushing him gently on the free space on his side. Jongdae pulls him off from sitting so Baekhyun can join them back onstage, before Minseok holds him firmly by the neck to keep the younger man’s actions in check.

Henry and Amber are up next and they belt out a very jolly rendition of happy birthday for Yixing in Chinese before picking their own choice of song to entertain the pub crowd.

Junmyeon is enjoying Henry’s voice and Amber’s lower harmony when he feels the seat next to him shift. Without looking away from the mini stage, he voices a nagging thought. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday today.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Yixing shrug, the shoulders of his deep blue sweater almost reaching his chin. And even through the ambient noise, Junmyeon’s ears home in on the man’s chuckle, the way the arrow of a compass always finds North. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday when we met.”

“Fair enough.” Junmyeon empties his beer before leaning back on the booth, ignoring the heat he feels when their sides touch. “So how old are you now?”

Yixing claps with the others when Henry reaches a particularly high note before answering him, “Twenty-five.” He surveys their group, gold rims catching the light as if he just had a brilliant idea. “Well, I think it’s safe for us to breakaway.”

Before Junmyeon could catch his eye, Yixing walks on over to Victoria. She seems to be the most sober out of them all. Yixing talks to her for a bit, smiling when she nods. Victoria pats Yixing’s face for a bit before shooing him away.

Yixing puts on a tweed jacket over his sweater, and Junmyeon admires seeing him look more like the teacher he said he is. Yixing makes his way towards him, nodding his head to the door. Junmyeon was about to ask a few questions, but the other is already leaving.

Seeing Yixing walk away pulls something in him, it was akin to a feeling of regret, like it would be a mistake if he didn’t follow. So Junmyeon does, quickly grabbing his jacket and scarf, telling Minseok to be safe in getting home with a hug, before bolting for the exit.

Outside the pub, the atmosphere didn’t really change. Young people are scattered, finding something exciting to do on a Friday night. Traffic is still alive, and shops seem to have no plans of closing.

Yixing is looking to his feet by the time Junmyeon meets him out front, smiling to himself. He wonders what the man could be thinking right now, if he was thinking of Junmyeon, and if that is the kind of smile he could bring out of another person without really even trying.

Junmyeon didn’t want to ruin the moment, maybe even a little afraid that the other’s lips would give in to gravity when he sees him. But Yixing’s smile only grew wider when he spots Junmyeon standing just a few steps away from him. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” He asks, just a tad bit breathless, from the cold, from the short distance, the buzz of the night life that’s nothing but background noise at the moment. Maybe from the company even. But to be honest, it wouldn’t really matter. Junmyeon could think of very few places he’d be wary of exploring with him. 

They walk in step side by side, enjoying enough closeness to hear the other’s voice as they recall the time they just spent with the others and sharing warmth they’ve both been needing. It’s not like Junmyeon even needed to lie or be polite, he genuinely enjoyed the earlier festivities. It felt like the perfect way to cap off his working week, and he enjoyed how normal and novel it felt at the same time. 

And conversation is easy with Yixing, with the feeling of trying to come off as interesting somewhere low on his list of priorities. Whenever Junmyeon talks of himself, he could see Yixing appreciating it for what it is, just them getting to know one another, seeing where they connect. Granted, the other man doesn’t fully know how much Junmyeon is worth in terms of money and influence, but they’ll get to that. 

He hopes they’ll get to that some day.

“I’m still kind of hungry. Do you mind if we stop by those food trucks over there?” Yixing looks to the next street over, and Junmyeon could see him deciding if they should get something they can eat on the tables or what they can walk around with.

Junmyeon nods easy, already walking towards the crowd and to where he sees tornado potatoes. “Only if you let me pay.”

They fall in line, huddling a bit closer than before, with one trying not to stare too much at how the other’s breath becomes visible, joining the cold air. “But I’m the one who asked you out, so I should pay.”

So it _is_ a date. Well, it’s starting to look like one at least.

“It’s all right. You can get the next one.” And maybe next time he’d be sure whether they were on a date or not.

But Yixing just smiles, the rim of his glasses catching the light as he looks away. “Okay.”

They walk on as they enjoy a few snacks, Junmyeon feeling quite happy when Yixing admitted he hasn’t eaten this carefree in a while. He also starts to notice the subtle mannerisms. His laugh is something to behold, and Yixing closes his eyes when it’s in its purest. The way he chews his food can be distracting, but not in a way that will make people uncomfortable. The little pout that tends to happen every so often makes it so much harder to focus, and Junmyeon swears he almost tripped when they change directions to reach the lookout to Banpo Bridge.

Yixing walks with an aloof confidence, and it’s a contradiction with his current professor look. He smiles when a stranger offers it to him first. There’s a look of wonder in his eyes whenever he sees something he considers interesting. But what Junmyeon finds interesting is when Yixing quickly averts his eyes whenever he sees a couple displaying affection so publicly.

Maybe it’s because Yixing’s formative years was spent in a farm with his grandparents that he grew up a bit old fashioned, but Junmyeon tucks that information away, to remember to respect the other’s boundaries.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in Changsha,” he muses. It’s not like Junmyeon has properly explored China’s biggest cities either, spending most of his time for work instead of pleasure. “But from the way you talk about home, it seems like a lovely place.”

Yixing agrees eagerly, opening his arms, almost reaching the whole width of the path they’re wandering on, “It’s very different from Seoul. There’s a lot more room to move, and you’ll always have an unobstructed view of the sky.”

By the time they reach Banpo Bridge, another light show has started, illuminating Han River with its palette. Yixing watches the dance of colors, never really tiring when he sees it. “Home is a lot less colorful, but sometimes I miss it so much that it hurts.”

Junmyeon admires how the rainbow lights create an ethereal veil on Yixing, stepping just a bit closer to see if the other really is here with him, eyes going soft when he registers what the man said last. Seoul has its charms, but what truly makes it a wonderful place are the people. “The city’s a lot more colorful with you in it.”

They spend the entire night just sat on the grass, discovering new shades of one another, mixing until they create something all on their own, just for the eyes of the other person.

It’s Minseok calling him that disrupts their conversation, and Junmyeon is surprised at how late it has gotten. Good thing he didn’t have to work tomorrow, or later to be more precise. Yixing then gets a similar call from Baekhyun, switching between telling and drunkenly yelling that they called a taxi on their way home.

Yixing seems to be apologetic, eyes meeting his once more, “I’m sorry for talking so much. Seems my mouth has run away with me again.”

“Don’t be.” Because Junmyeon could listen to him until Yixing has run out of things to say. “Do you need to go too?”

For the first time since they have met, Yixing frowns. It only lasts for a second, but the long sigh that follows makes it clear that his joy has been subdued. “I do.” His arms rest behind him, fingers gripping the grass and leaning back to uncross his legs. “I need to finish two papers and prepare a test for my students.” He turns his head to Junmyeon, looking more like himself. “You?”

“I have a thing on Sunday, but I still have some time now.” Junmyeon brushes the dust away from his jeans, feeling for the lumpy shape of his keys inside his pocket. “I can give you a ride to your place if you want.”

When they get on Junmyeon’s Ducati and make for the road, he sees another shade of Yixing he won’t forget. The man is clinging onto him for dear life, the arms locked on his waist almost bordering on bruising, screaming when they get a little too close to passing cars, making Junmyeon laugh, the sound seeming to echo inside his helmet.

But by the time they reach Yixing’s flat nearby SNU, there are fewer people around. Junmyeon breaks to a stop, an inch away from the pavement, before turning off the bike’s engine. He removes his helmet, running a quick hand through his locks before noticing how Yixing hasn’t let go of him. It takes great strength for him not to place his own hands atop the other’s and to settle on just turning his head slightly to acknowledge it. “We’re here.”

Yixing unclasps his arms, getting his bearings back. But Junmyeon could see that he is still trembling slightly, and he feels guilt trickle. “Was I too fast?”

“No, no. You were fine,” Yixing flips the visor, cheeks warm beneath his glasses. “It’s just gotten a lot colder now.”

Junmyeon helps him get off the bike and gently take off the helmet. He’s about to follow when Yixing stops him. “You don’t have to walk me to my door. It’s already too late to be on that thing at this hour.” For a moment, Junmyeon thinks Yixing moving closer would lead to something. But Yixing simply zips up his bomber jacket and wraps the wool scarf tighter around his neck before his fingers go back to the hem. “Tell me when you get home.”

Junmyeon holds onto his hand, perfectly content. He knows it would take time before he’ll be able to feel those hypnotizing lips on his, to kiss him, even if it was chaste. But he doesn’t mind. This right here, feels like he did anyway.

He drives away, happy to know that tonight was in fact a date. A good one too.

 

 

ღ

 

 

With their schedules, Yixing’s feelings towards intimacy, and Junmyeon’s desire to be able to know each other well at first, things between them are moving gradually. It’s slow but steady, without dissuading the meaning of each step.

No matter where they went, they always split the bill. A waitress even found it amusing how they pulled out a chair to offer the other at the same time, with both being a natural gentleman. It became a bit of a game on who would be able to do it first whenever they went out to eat, with Yixing being a bit ahead with how quicker he tends to move than Junmyeon.

They usually spend their time together just conversing, the only thing changing being the location, with friends tagging along every now and again.

Sometimes he catches Yixing’s gaze on him whenever another couple passes by instead of looking away. A month in and Junmyeon’s heart leaps into his throat when he felt warm fingers brushing his, their hands weaving together like ivy in search of sunlight.

Junmyeon is also growing fond of Yixing’s fascination with brightly colored clothing, balancing out one statement piece by choosing neutral hues for the rest. The professor points out how his outfit is one way he could keep his students’ eyes from glazing over whenever he talks about the wisdom and philosophies of dead men.

One day, Junmyeon takes Yixing to the museum where his mother’s curated pieces are still on show, knowing he would enjoy the ones from Beijing. It would be a few more days before they’re moved to another country once again. Every piece of art is much more interesting now when it was Yixing who speaks of their history, translating and explaining when needed, and even sharing bits that Junmyeon didn’t know.

They don’t always get to spend a lot of time when they do meet, sometimes Yixing’s friends would make appearances or Junmyeon’s work would be suddenly calling on him. But they consider themselves lucky whenever they see each other most days of the week, even if they weren’t always alone.

Two and half months in and Junmyeon enjoys helping Yixing buy groceries at the supermarket just as much as anything else they do together. He looks over Yixing’s list, with items and brands written in both Korean and Chinese. A smile finds him again when he recalls Yixing asking if it would be okay to write his wish in his native language when they attended Seoul’s Lantern festival a week ago. The temptation to kiss the man in that moment was almost too much, but they needed to be restrained in public. So he turns to writing his own wish of staying as happy as he was at that moment for a long a time. He’s also glad to have taken a camera to the event, wanting to preserve the memory just as much.

Junmyeon helps Yixing carry most of the bags back to the apartment, knowing the other’s waist has been hurting recently from carrying too many heavy books and piles of paperwork, and the chilly weather is making him prone to muscle spasms. He even carries what Yixing has put down so the man could remove his coat and scarf to hang on the rack by the door.

It’s unusually quiet in Yixing’s flat, with his roommates still at the university. Junmyeon is also becoming good friends with them, but he’s glad they could place the groceries away in comfortable silence. He was used to telling or asking people what they should be doing, but he doesn’t mind following Yixing’s instructions on which goes where. Junmyeon may or may not have intentionally placed some things wrong and teasing Yixing that his accent was making it hard for him to be understood, just so he could hear him laugh and get pinched on the side.

Half an hour later, he leans on the kitchen counter when they were done. Any complain that could have come up fades when Yixing grabs a fistful of Junmyeon’s white sweater, pulling him gently until their lips greet the other for the first time.

Yixing’s lips are smooth petals, a light blossom not giving in to winter’s harshness, and the sensation spreads to the rest of Junmyeon’s face and reaches his very toes, rooting him to the spot. He wonders what he did to deserve this, to be on the receiving end of the man’s affections.

Junmyeon’s breathing picks up again when Yixing pulls back, clutched fist opening into a palm in the center of his chest. He wonders if Yixing could feel the unrelenting rhythm beneath his hand with the way he is looking at him now. “Thank you for helping me today.”

And maybe Yixing could tell that Junmyeon is still processing what just happened, proceeding to make tea and putting the kettle over the boiler. He reaches for the cupboard to get two cups  when Junmyeon slides a hand around Yixing’s waist and pulls him for another.

They both ignore the kettle’s insistent whistling, cups forgotten on the counter, too caught up with the warm air escaping the other and the inexplicable perfectness of the way their lips fill in the gaps separating them, as if the distance between have never existed. Junmyeon’s hold on Yixing’s waist only tighten when Yixing’s thumb starts to draw patterns of nothing and everything on the apple of his cheek.

He breaks away only slightly to take in how Yixing looks in his arms, lips a deeper hue of cherry blossoms shaped into a new moon, eyes half lidded as if he were pleasantly stuck in a dream, wrapped in a purple jumper that makes him appear as if he’s the most luxurious vision, and it makes Junmyeon smile, causes the beat in his chest to slow down in order to savor it all, pulling him back in for more. Because how can you stop a man who has finally found the hearth thru a snowstorm, water in a sea of sand?

“You two will burn down our kitchen if you leave that kettle on the stove for one more minute.”

Baekhyun nonchalantly turns the boiler off, not even batting an eye when Yixing hides his face in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, laughter muffled but no less delightful. He dramatically turns to the couple, an accusing finger pointing at his roommate. “Yixing, you said no sex in the common areas of our apartment.”

Jongdae rests on the archway of the kitchen, seeming nonplussed. “Give them a break, Hyun. They’re still only on first base.” He juts his chin out to Junmyeon, lip curls going higher. “Although with where JM’s hand is dangerously low on hyung’s back, he may be sliding into third much quicker.

Junmyeon splutters, holding up his hands in mortification and Yixing just laughs even more.

The incident has made the couple a bit more mindful of where they show affection, although they couldn’t always hold back.

Yixing has a penchant of playing with Junmyeon whenever he is on his Ducati, helping him wear his helmet, and when it’s halfway down, kisses him on the lips before pecking on his nose. And before Junmyeon could react, his helmet would be pulled down and Yixing would pat him on the shoulder like nothing happened.

The afternoon before Chanyeol’s birthday, the two find themselves browsing through bookstores. Junmyeon leaves Yixing to search for new books to read while he runs his fingers among the greeting cards. He is trying to choose something particular.

“You and this friend have a very odd relationship,” Yixing says gently, a twinkling amusement clear on his face and his golden specs. His canary yellow sweater is being stretched with the weight of the books in his arms, but he smiles warmly when Junmyeon holds out the shopping basket for him. He grabs the basket before turning back to Junmyeon’s card selection, all of which are not meant for a man about to become twenty-four. “Is he throwing a kid’s birthday party?”

Junmyeon laughs at the Naruto greeting card he’s eyeing. “He’s very young at heart.” It’s also a bittersweet reminder that next year, Chanyeol can no longer always choose to be so carefree. He turns to Yixing, pointing to a card section a few rows to the right. “He got Minseok hyung a grandfather’s birthday card for his twenty-sixth.”

A teenage boy bumps into Junmyeon, obviously in a hurry to pay for his items. He quickly bows to them in apology before scurrying away.

He picks up the card the boy left behind, trying to call him back but to no avail. Junmyeon turns it over to see that it’s meant for a significant other. With the buyer having left, they try to place it back on the shelf displaying romance cards, confessions of love loud and abound. Yixing places the basket on the floor, waiting for Junmyeon to find the card’s correct copies.

When he does, his fingers kept skimming the rest, heart rate picking up with every feel of the sharp edges. He stops at an autumn-themed one with a play on words of the giver falling for the receiver of the card the way the leaves and flowers do.

“Might be a little early for that,” Yixing whispers, meeting Junmyeon’s eyes with the same smile on his face, although there is something lingering behind those glasses.

Junmyeon lets his hand fall while the other tries not to crumple the Naruto card as his lips gently land like a butterfly on Yixing, eyes fluttering close for a moment before opening softly. “I don’t think so.”

Even when winter’s bite has finally latched on in December, it feels like they’re always wrapped around in the most comfortable sweaters, in the warmest blankets. Junmyeon thought that maybe this year, he’d be able to spend the holiday season with someone special instead of deciding between spending Christmas with his parents in a foreign country or staying in his penthouse by himself. He would love to travel on his own, but with his brother Jeonha disappearing so suddenly on what was supposed to be a vacation, Junmyeon’s father only ever allows him to travel for business or with family and friends. Yongha suggested Junmyeon bring bodyguards if he truly wanted to wander off alone but he didn’t really want that.

He snaps a photo of Yixing, clad in a baby pink jumper, staring in wonder around the village streets of Ihwa, the snow falling perfectly framing the man’s blooming cheeks, nose dotted perfectly in the same hue. Yixing pulls down his scarf lower, “I didn’t think this place would be beautiful with the snow covering a lot of the colors, but I like it.” He huddles closer to Junmyeon for warmth, happy when the other loops their arms together. “There are fewer people this time of year too, even if it’s Sunday today.”

Junmyeon lets the camera hang off his neck, gloved hand reaching for his boyfriend. They talk about how hectic it is in SNU, where Jongdae easily finished his term papers and Baekhyun managed to compose a masterpiece only a few hours before he needed to pass it. Yixing of course had little trouble managing his own studies and submitting the grades of his students. Junmyeon shares as much as he could about the chaos in the company, people scrambling to meet their deadlines before the holiday break, especially since this is the season their businesses make a killing in the market. It’s the same for Minseok and Chanyeol, with Sehun being the only exception because,  in his own words, everyone needs money year-round.

“Are you spending the break with your roommates?” They enter a small ramyeon shop that Kyungsoo recommended, finding a booth by the corner and deciding to split one big bowl between them.

Yixing pours a cup of tea for him, humming in thought. “Baekhyun invited me to go to Bucheon with him for the holidays, but I’ll be going back to the farm tomorrow.”

Junmyeon tries not to show his disappointment, but Yixing can clearly see anything through those gold-rimmed glasses. He brushes his lips on the man’s knuckles, getting all the warmth he could to last him until the coming new year.

“I’d like to spend it with you too,” he says gently, enfolding their fingers tighter. “But I have to help my grandparents herd the animals. The snow and cold make it a lot harder for them.” He looks away with a hint of guilt. “I haven’t wrote them in a while too, and I miss them very much.”

It’s always a wonderful feeling being reminded of just how lucky the people in Yixing’s life truly are. Nothing but joy fills him at the image of the man in front of him taking care of his loved ones and trying to keep all the farm animals warm and safe. Junmyeon hopes he’d be allowed to see it one day. His heart couldn’t help but swell. “If you can send me pictures, then it’s enough.”

They enjoy the heat and saltiness of the ramyeon’s broth. Junmyeon tries not to laugh when Yixing holds out his chopsticks full of noodles to feed him, eyes concentrated on the stringy goodness so he wouldn’t drop it. Of course he ate it with gusto, face warmer than before.

As the taxi drops them by what has now become familiar pavement, they’ve become quieter, knowing they wouldn’t be in each other’s presence for a few weeks. Junmyeon walks Yixing to the building doors, mentally reminding himself to check the time difference between Seoul and Changsha later.

The fact that it took them more than two months to finally share a kiss, it is more than a surprise what Yixing asks him next as soon as the hot air from inside makes them a little toastier. “Would you like to stay over tonight?”

“What?”

“I was hoping you’d be the last person I see before I go home.” The tone is a blend of aching and adoration, and the underlying _‘I will miss you too’_ is as crystal as the icicles hanging off the trees a few feet away from them. Yixing tenderly grabs a fistful of Junmyeon’s holiday jumper before opening his palm once more, mirroring the first time the man took his breath away.

“Are you sure?” It’s not like Junmyeon expects the two of them to get even more physical with the invitation, but he just wanted to know Yixing isn’t doing this out of guilt of not telling him he was leaving for home. They were taking it slow, and spending big holidays together which could potentially mean meeting the other’s family isn’t part of it. But he didn’t have any objections of the pace they were going. It welcomes more chances to uncover each other more deeply.

But the feel of Yixing’s petal lips are just as wanted, the beam blooming after just as mesmerizing.

Junmyeon sighs, struggling to resist kissing the other once more because, “I need an actual verbal answer.”

So Yixing did, saying yes in the six languages he can speak before pulling Junmyeon inside the building.

The lights are off when they hang their coats by the apartment door, Baekhyun and Jongdae already having left for home the day before. But he could still feel their presence, with the way Jongdae has loudly decorated the flat with over the top tinsel and almost neon-like fairy lights.

In the case of Baekhyun, it’s more subtle, but it made Junmyeon’s stomach churn unpleasantly. He could see little sticky notes littering the place, reminding Yixing to pack medicine in case of motion sickness on the plane, one on a pile of freshly dry cleaned clothes and that Baekhyun paid for it for Yixing, paper dotting the kitchen to remind Yixing to turn off the gas and that Baekhyun has made soup and bought his hyung his favorite box of tea leaves. Of course there is also a present wrapped in beautiful golden paper under the tree that Baekhyun asked Yixing to bring to China before opening it on Christmas. The gift is technically from both of Yixing’s roommates, but it was Baekhyun who added that bit of tender touch. There’s also one more placed by the door, also reminding Junmyeon’s boyfriend to wrap himself up in a scarf before turning off the lights and locking the flat, with a little footnote that Baekhyun and Jongdae already latched all the windows shut.

Nausea is clawing its way up Junmyeon’s throat when Yixing went to Baekhyun’s room to retrieve a worn out red hoodie and black pajamas. He hands them easily to Junmyeon. “These are actually mine, but Hyunah likes to grab whatever he could find to wear, so it’s like all three of us share one big closet.”

Must be why Baekhyun paid for Yixing’s dry cleaning.

“Do you want a hot shower first before we tuck in?” Yixing is leading him towards his bedroom, once again making Junmyeon realize how he’s never been this close to the unicorn sticker on his door. It also helps him remember they would only be sharing the bed tonight.

“Thank you, but I’m okay.” Junmyeon turns around when Yixing starts to lift his shirt, giving him privacy. Although he couldn’t help the shiver that runs through him when he took off his own, so he hastily puts on the hoodie, thankful that its scent is more familiar than foreign, although the pajamas are a bit snug on his thighs and rear.

It didn’t matter, the tightness soon forgotten when Yixing weaves his arms from behind, resting a chin on his shoulder before placing a delicate kiss on his neck. “Then let’s sleep.” Junmyeon couldn’t stop the giggle when Yixing playfully pulls him towards the bed, almost bouncing together with their refusal to separate.

They sit side by side on the small mattress, barely fitting, and Junmyeon stares on as Yixing slowly removes his glasses then gingerly rubbing the bridge of his nose. Junmyeon takes them from him, placing it on the bedside table on top of a huge pile of philosophy books, before setting his eyes back on the man next to him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without glasses before,” he whispers, like the moment could break with the most minute movement.

Yixing slowly opens his eyes, blinking at Junmyeon. “Really?” He yawns again, more openly this time. So he lies down, nuzzling the pillow and already making a messy nest of his raven hair. A small happy hum leaves him as he turns a little on his side. “Sometimes I forget that I only need them for reading. I often read too much that they almost never leave my face.” He opens his eyes again, staring at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon leans over him, weight supported by his elbows on both sides of Yixing’s body. The warm coffee irises on him, the deep stuttering breaths coming to him, the slight coloring of fair skin caused by him, all of it for him. It causes Junmyeon’s heart to leap again, their gazes without the hindrance of a lens. But if anyone were to ask him, “I think you look wonderful either way.”

Yixing reaches out to him, cool fingers burrowing themselves in Junmyeon’s hair, combing them back before reaching down to his nape to pull him closer until hearing and feeling are left, with only the full moon as their witness.

By the time Yixing has arrived in Changsha, Junmyeon gets very few updates. Of course it’s completely understandable, seeing as the professor has switched to being a farmer, which means he’s helping out his family and caring for them most of the time.

But he loves each picture he gets, of Yixing all bundled up and sharing tea and sweets with his grandparents, herding the animals sans his signature glasses with an actual long stick and furry sheep dog by his side, gorgeous scenery of his home town, and snippets of their cosy home. Junmyeon wishes he could be there right now, to leave his spacious penthouse that has him feeling lonelier than he has ever had before.

The sky continues to cover the grand view of the city before him in a blanket of white, the silence only giving way to the sound of his breathing. In a few minutes, the grayness would be broken by fireworks to bid farewell to the past and welcome the new year.

He pulls the black robe tighter around himself, face and neck protected by the rainbow scarf Yixing has knitted him as a present because apparently his boyfriend clearly has many more talents for him to uncover. It brings a smile to him once more, remembering the surprise he felt when the receptionist of his apartment building told him that a package was sent. At first he thought it was from his brother Jeonha since he has already exchanged presents with his friends and parents, but when he saw the little sticky note of a sheep doodle wearing a Santa hat, he knew it could only be from one person.

Although he knows just how much Yixing is thankful and happy with the first edition book of _Philosophies of Great Men_ that he got, a part of Junmyeon wishes he could have made something for him too. It took some effort to find, true, but with the kind of money he has, it wasn’t impossible. Junmyeon wants to do more, something more meaningful, something that will show just how much the other means to him.

But before he could spiral further, Junmyeon jolts at the loud ringing of his phone. He quickly walks back in, used to answering calls immediately because of work, but he felt lighter when he sees Yixing’s face gracing the screen.

“Junmyeonah! I’m glad you’re still awake. It’s almost new year there!” Yixing beams, the happy barks of Nao Nao the sheep dog greeting him too.

Junmyeon smiles back before heading out to the balcony once more. He could see that Yixing is by the window, a small view of the snowy fields just beyond it, and he would easily trade what he sees now to the one on the screen. “Of course I am. I’m waiting for you.”

Even through some slight pixelation and buffering, he could tell his words had the desired effect on the other. “Will you wait for the new year in Changsha too?”

“Yes,” he smiles, eyes almost gone from just how much. “How about your grandparents? Are they still up?”

The other nods happily, excited to be spending the night beyond the older couple’s bed time. He turns the camera to them, his waving hand the only part Junmyeon could see of him. “Yeye, nai nai, say ni hao to my Junmyeon.”

At the last two words, Junmyeon needed to tighten his hold on his phone lest he drop it from the building’s top floor. His insides start to stir as well when Yixing’s grandparents waved at him in the similar manner that their grandson does, and Junmyeon waves and greets them back, putting on his most charming smile, the one many parents have approved of, but this time it is purely genuine.

Yixing’s grandma asks something in their own dialect, to which Junmyeon only understood _Yixing_ , _who,_ and _sonny_. And when his boyfriend replies, he introduces Junmyeon as his special friend in Korea, although by the way his grandparents begin teasing him, it seems they understood just who Junmyeon really is in their grandson’s life.

Grandpa Zhang clears his throat before talking directly to Junmyeon, doing his very best to speak his language. “Junmyeon, visit next year, please.” Then the man proceeds to point to Yixing still holding the phone for them before giving two gloved covered thumbs up, to which his wife mimics with a grin. Their smiles are almost identical to their grandson’s, and it sends a tickle in Junmyeon’s sides.

“Aiyah,” Yixing laughs, and Junmyeon can imagine his boyfriend covering his face with his free hand.

When the clock strikes midnight in Seoul, he shares the view of the city as its bathed in iridescent glow, the cheers and awe coming from his phone echoing in his own chest and appearing on his face. With the last of the sparks disappearing, Junmyeon turns the camera back to him, thumb tracing the lines of Yixing’s face, “Happy New Year, Xing.”

_My Yixing._

He laughs even brighter when Yixing pouts his lips into a kiss before pulling away again just to greet him in return.

An hour later, they watch the fireworks together in Changsha as well, feeling a bit amazed that they celebrate the new year twice in a way. Junmyeon waits for Yixing’s grandparents to look away before kissing his phone as well, greeting Yixing in his own language. 

And the light only ever leaves their eyes when they give in to slumber, the promise of tomorrow and the rest of the year being exactly like this helping ease their minds while their hearts thrilled.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Sometimes Junmyeon, Minseok, and Sehun feel the incredible desire to push Chanyeol out of their inner circle. Today is one of those days.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Chanyeol looks baffled at Junmyeon. “It’s been four months? _Four_?”

Junmyeon may not have introduced Yixing to Chanyeol or Sehun yet, but he did share with the two that he has been seeing someone for awhile now. But the heir of South Korea’s biggest media empire seems to must have only heard the bit where Junmyeon hasn’t slept with his boyfriend yet, and the last time he was in bed with someone was a couple of weeks before May.  Apparently, not having sex at least once every few days is something Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to take, and he could not fathom how his hyung doesn’t score whenever they have the chance go out together, seeing as _divide and conquer_ is what they often do in their normal lives. “Yes, Chanyeol. Four months. We’re taking it slow for Christ’s sake.”

“Don’t bring Jesus into this.” The younger man shakes his head in exasperation, but then a thought pops into his head, sitting straighter on Minseok’s brown leather couch and grinning wickedly. “I know. Before the spark dies down, take your new beau to Sinnam’s Penis Park. Make the not so subtle suggestion that you two are in for a long overdue dick date.” Chanyeol then hums, a serious look on his face with a hand supporting his jaw. “But remember to manage their expectation of your own unit, seeing as I’m more generous in that department.”

Before Junmyeon could reach one of the empty cans of beer and throw it to Chanyeol’s head, Minseok beat him to the punch. “You know, it’s ironic how you’re the Park Media heir when half the things you say isn’t even allowed on air.”

“Or print,” Sehun mumbles, leisurely flipping through this month’s latest Vogue, putting dog-ear folds on pages that catch his eye. “Besides, I’m bigger than you, hyung.” He closes the magazine before quirking an eyebrow at Chanyeol, unimpressed. “Maybe if you stopped snorting what isn’t good for you when we were teenagers, we’ll be evenly matched.”

Sehun doesn’t sleep around as much as Chanyeol does, but on the rare occasion that the two get interested in the same person, it’s always Sehun who gets them in the end.

Their youngest makes the very good point that Mr. and Mrs. Park chose wisely when they made Chanyeol’s sister Yoora the face of their company, to which Chanyeol then argues that he and Yoora have the same face so Sehun makes no sense. Minseok just opens another can of beer while shaking his head, glad the boys behaved a whole lot better when he introduced his girlfriend to them.

The four of them may have a six-month relationship rule, but this is precisely why Junmyeon has yet to introduce Yixing to his younger friends.

But what Junmyeon hasn’t shared with them is that he _has_ thought about bedding Yixing. How could he not when Yixing looks the way he does? And it’s not like he hasn’t tried, especially when the kisses they share turn into something that could consume them, although Yixing pulls away before it could. The frustration is there, Junmyeon is a man after all. It’s then that he reminds himself that he didn’t want to rush it, not when his desire of making it work is bigger.

Another thing he held back is that Baekhyun, dear, _sweet_ Baekhyun, tends to make unwanted appearances whenever Junmyeon is alone with Yixing. Well, the unwanted feeling may be only coming from Junmyeon, seeing as Yixing lights up whenever the music major joins them.

For instance, tonight is supposed to be just the two of them enjoying Yixing’s favorite Jackie Chan movies. Alone time was guaranteed because Jongdae and Minseok invited Baekhyun for a bite to eat. But barely into the second movie, Baekhyun returned because what he thought would be just friends hanging out turned out to be a double date with Minseok’s girlfriend and Jongdae’s latest crush.

“I don’t want to be a fifth wheel, you know?” Baekhyun huffs as he makes himself comfortable in the cushions, head naturally finding Yixing’s left shoulder.

Yixing just shakes his head, amused. But Junmyeon looks at his boyfriend incredulously, which makes the other shrug guiltily before tuning back into the movie just in time to see Jackie Chan asking the bartender if he understands the words coming out of his mouth.

Well at least Yixing knows Junmyeon isn’t happy about this and has the decency to feel bad. He had to stay late for most of the week just so he could leave the office early to wash himself and pick Yixing up from the university. And Baekhyun may not like being a fifth wheel, but apparently has no problem being a third one. Junmyeon munches on the popcorn that the intruder had at least thought to make, pettily hating him a tad more because it tastes like heaven melted on white clouds.

Before they could play the third movie, Yixing excuses himself to use the bathroom. Junmyeon notes how the man attempts to stretch out his back and hides a wince before closing the door.

His worried expression is reflected on Baekhyun, who sighs, slumping deeper into the couch. The thought of him being swallowed until he completely disappears between the cushions briefly passes Junmyeon’s mind. He shakes it away because he didn’t like this color on himself.

Baekhyun _tsks_ before sighing again, looking at Junmyeon with a glum expression. “He works too hard, you know?” He casts his eyes on the ceiling, thumb resting on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I think it’s one of the reasons you two get along so well. You push yourselves so hard, like you’re trying to prove something.” He turns his head back to Junmyeon, smiling softly. “But I’m glad he has you now. Believe it or not, Yixing hyung was worse before; sleeping in the library, barely coming out of his room, taking his work wherever he goes, forgetting to eat. All the symptoms of a workaholic?  He has it.” He giggles. _Giggles_. “But now he likes getting out of bed or not feel too bad when he puts off work because he gets to see you.”

Junmyeon stays quiet, looking back to the bathroom door. Maybe the two of them have more in common than he thought. What he admires about Yixing, all the knowledge he possesses and the things he has accomplished, it shouldn’t be above his wellbeing. But why would Yixing listen to him when Junmyeon is also guilty of the same faults? “I’ll try talking to him.”

“I know,” Baekhyun smiles wider, leaning a bit closer and voice cunningly lowered. “Next time you spend the night at our place, try giving him a massage or something. Yixing doesn’t like getting them, says it’s weird to be oiled by strangers, and he _really_ hates being touched in the neck, but I’m pretty sure he won’t say no to you.”

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to huff, although he disguises it well. “If we can get some time alone, sure.”

Baekhyun chuckles, tongue sticking out after. “Okay, okay. I get the hint.” He sits up straighter, an arm draped on the back of the couch. “Tell you what. I’ve been allowed to DJ at a club in Itaewon next Friday, and I think you should come.”

The last time Junmyeon went clubbing with his friends was when they celebrated Minseok’s time at SNU, Chanyeol and Sehun insisting that they do. They had a great time, and he does miss dancing like he hasn’t a care in the world. So he grins, nodding excitedly. He’s also excited to see what Yixing is like somewhere new. “Okay. But I didn’t know you’re a DJ. Xing never mentioned it before.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun shrugs, eyes on the ceiling again. “I’m not, really. It’s just that my new paper is about how classical and traditional Korean music are still present in our current music scene, if not in melody, then in other musical components. I ask clubs if I could DJ for them in exchange for proving my topic isn’t only found in ballads.” His square grin finds Junmyeon again. “I also ask them to only pay me with refreshments and to be allowed to bring anyone I want, so win-win.”

The sound of the tap reaches them from the bathroom. Baekhyun glances at the door before whispering once more, “Make sure you wear something fit. I could tell hyung likes your torso a lot.”

Junmyeon stares down at said torso, poking it with a finger and feeling a bit of softness. He’s always been strict with what he eats, but he couldn’t really say no when Yixing often holds out his chopsticks, spoon, or fork out to feed him. Perhaps he should hit the gym with Sehun and Minseok again.

When Yixing rejoins them, Baekhyun happily declares, “Hyung, Junmyeon said he’s coming to my gig in Cakeshop. So now there’s no reason for you not to go.”

Yixing moves further on Junmyeon’s chest after starting the next movie, mint sweater tickling Junmyeon’s exposed clavicle. “You are? I thought you needed to work late next weekend?”

Junmyeon removes Yixing’s glasses, wiping the little droplets of water away with his shirt. It’s Chanel, soft to the touch, so it should be fine. “It’s not good to let work dictate our lives.” Yixing blinks at him, knowing how the words must have tasted like on Junmyeon’s tongue, and it made him chuckle lowly. “If I can afford to work less, then I will. It’s not like my office mates couldn’t help me.”

And that’s true, Junmyeon could get help and even assign his other tasks to the people he works with, although they were more people who works for him instead of just with him.

As the son of the CEO, Junmyeon has always felt that he needed to prove that he wasn’t only given promotions or responsibilities because of his father, but because he actually contributes greatly to the company. That entails working harder than everyone else, and Junmyeon has gotten used to doing most of the work. So maybe now, now that he knows he has gotten the respect of everyone at his office, then no one would question him when he asks for help or relaxes a little.

It also helps that his secretary shows how relieved he is that Junmyeon is starting to trust others a bit more. “And not just because it effectively means fewer hours for me too.” Jongin grins, happily typing on his tablet across Junmyeon’s desk.

Junmyeon finishes signing a few contracts before reviewing the jobs he is giving over to his juniors. Everything would be fine, he’d like to think. For sure his father would only see this as him polishing his leadership skills, slowly gaining confidence of growing into the heir his father wants. He looks up from his own tablet when he hears silence, “What? Did I forget anything?”

“Nothing, boss.” Jongin stands up, getting Junmyeon’s thumbprint for schedule approval. “Just glad to see you found something to spend your time with other than, well, this.” The assistant gestures around the spacious office made of glass.

Junmyeon watches his secretary exit for the door, quirking a brow when he turns back. “Oh, by the way. Mr. Oh has sent you a few shopping bags. He said they’ll be at your penthouse when you arrive and to instruct you to wear the maroon one with the brown jacket.”

“Thank you, Jongin. That will be all.” He stands up from his seat, fighting off the itch to loosen his tie. It only becomes untied the moment his driver has closed the door for him. Junmyeon fishes out his phone, relaxing further into the car seat when Yixing comes to view, courtesy of Jongdae.

 

**Friday, January 28**

[JD]

Baekhyun says this is to atone for his sins towards you. Whatever that means.

_8:42 PM_

 

The comms major sent him a black and white photo of Yixing with his back to the picture, sitting on a chair in front of a mirror where Baekhyun seems to be giving him a makeover.

**Friday, January 28**

[From: JD]

Yixing hyung has also asked me to ask you not to skip dinner again. He is also pouting, so please respond.

_8:43 PM_

Junmyeon smiles, free hand rubbing his stomach underneath the new Prada dress shirt his mother gave him. He quickly asks the chauffeur to stop by the Subway nearby.

 

**Friday, January 28**

[To: JD]

About to grab dinner before I head to Yongsan-gu. I hope you guys will eat as well before clubbing. And please tell Yixing I can’t wait to see him later.

_8:45 PM_

The lights of the sandwich shop come into view from the car window, and Junmyeon is about to step out when he gets another message.

 

**Friday, January 28**

[From: JD]

Do you want me to tell him you love him too? ㅎㅎㅎ

_8:56 PM_

 

“Welcome to Subway!” The girl greets him excitedly, ready to take his order. “Do you already know what you want?”

Junmyeon nods, beaming.

 

**Friday, January 22**

[To: JD]

Not yet.

_8:57 PM_

_ღ_

Cakeshop is more impressive than Junmyeon thought it would be, a bit on the cozy side but it’s clearly the place to be with the crowd filled from end to end and the bar barely managing to handle the drink orders of patrons. He can feel the rush of adrenaline as soon as he descends the stairs, like pure energy come alive bouncing off the concrete, the sound of _Entry Of The Gladiators_ by Julius Fucik very much present in whatever pop song remix is currently being played.

After minutes of squeezing his way through a gyrating mass, he spots Jongdae close to the DJ booth, dancing like no one’s watching. He must have been seen as well because Jongdae shouts something to Baekhyun, who lowers the headphones off of one ear and waves enthusiastically. The two call Junmyeon over to join them.

“JM!” Jongdae shouts, bright and excited. “You’re just in time.”

It’s almost midnight, the club opening for just under an hour. Junmyeon smiles at them both, head moving to the beat, but the song starts to fade into a new one before he could even ask where Yixing is.

Baekhyun slyly smirks, fingertips following a faster rendition of Beethoven’s _Moonlight Sonata_ along the turntable and the other twisting the volume knob for _Fantasy_ by VIXX. His expression turns devilish when he juts his chin out to Junmyeon, telling him to look back to the crowd.

The younger man may have apologized for his transgressions against Junmyeon, but he didn’t promise not to commit another one. The crowd seems to part as Yixing walks towards them. His hair, looking newly dyed from raven into a dark coffee, is styled away from his face and lightly buzzed at the sides, highlighting eyelids peppered with deep red, mimicking the shine of his missing gold glasses. A chain as black as his leather jacket is dangling from his left ear, almost reaching the exposed skin beneath the low-cut shirt that seem to absorb all light. More chains are found around Yixing’s waist, holding up the black ripped jeans showing peeks of finely shaped thighs and legs. Yixing is holding two bottles of cold beer in his right hand, index finger wrapped in a silver band, heading straight towards them, towards Junmyeon. He is walking temptation, stirring something deep within anyone who so much as glances his way. Absolute sin.

Being able to breathe has gotten difficult with temperatures rising. Junmyeon’s blood thins out, his mouth filled with salt with how parched it’s become, his whole body stilling. He could only watch as Yixing places a hand on the small of his back, smiling at him first before handing the bottles to Jongdae and Baekhyun.

 _“The end of you was me_ ,” rings through the speakers, oxygen still not coming in as fast as it should.

Junmyeon takes Yixing’s hand, in awe of him, tipping a bit more on to the touch on his back, eyes never leaving the other. Wanting. “Let’s go dance.” Go show everyone here who belongs to whom. Territorial.

But as if a switch was flipped, Yixing is now showing hesitance instead of confidence. He leans in to whisper, making Junmyeon shudder at the closeness, at least until he hears, “I can’t dance, Junmyeonah.” His head lands on Junmyeon’s wine red dress shirt, hiding his embarrassment.

And really, Junmyeon tries not to laugh, tries to stop his earlier shivers from becoming one of amusement, not when Yixing starts to whine and sneaks arms around his waist, asking him to quit teasing. “Just follow my lead then.”

Jongdae whoops at the couple, grinning at Baekhyun who winks to them, turning up the music even louder.

They move farther on the dance floor, lights continuously pouring over each person, coloring the scene as if all this was indeed a fantasy.

Junmyeon holds onto Yixing’s hips, holding them to mirror his own, the small distance dancing between them testing and tempting. The way their bodies move further thickens the air, tension slowly building, and he’s entranced with the way Yixing lets the music and Junmyeon lead him, not unlike the calm current of ocean waves.

The sharp contrast of Yixing’s cold dangling chain tantalizingly swaying, touching what it could reach, helps to cool Junmyeon’s heated skin. “ _Your existence is heaven and hell,”_ they both hear, the music taking over them.

He exhales to calm himself, hiding his face away from the other, the warm breath passing across Yixing’s neck. And it makes Yixing gasp lowly, clinging to Junmyeon tighter, knees almost giving. It’s funny - him trying to grasp control over himself and yet the effect is the exact opposite for the other. But it makes Junmyeon’s insides coil. This effect, this power he has over Yixing is intoxicating.

And maybe he’ll be rejected because they’re in public, but right now Junmyeon thinks he won’t be. He straightens up, eyes focusing on Yixing’s glazed irises before taking his lips. A smile is almost stolen from him when he hears a whisper of a moan, and Junmyeon’s grip on Yixing’s slowly swaying hips becomes more unforgiving.

Right now, there were no doubts in their minds when the singer croons, _“You need to have me.”_

Even when the music changes, they dance to their own beat. They kiss to their own music. Junmyeon may have been leading on who leans in first, but it makes him feel close to bursting whenever Yixing starts it. They steal the other’s breath, not letting go for more than a moment, not even when they tried to empty the drinks Jongdae was nice enough to get for them at some point of the night. Junmyeon is quite sure even their drinks were mixing.

Maybe there’s something in the air, something a lot more tangible between them, because even when Junmyeon is driving them back to Yixing’s place in one of his older cars, they are still touching. Even if it’s just Yixing holding his hand while Junmyeon shifts gears or resting on his thigh when both his hands return to the wheel. Junmyeon is afraid if he does something wrong, it will break.

He glances at Yixing in time to see him squirm in discomfort, trying to find the right angle in his seat. Junmyeon eyes the road, frowning a little. The thick air dissipates. “Is your back still hurting?”

Yixing lets go of Junmyeon to adjust the strap of his seatbelt, sighing in frustration. “Sometimes. I think I might need to change my sleeping position.”

“According to your roommates, you need to work less.” Junmyeon gently steps on the breaks as the light turns red, looking at the man next to him. “Or a massage, in Baekhyun’s opinion.”

At this, Yixing scrunches his face in protest, the look enough to overcome the aura his outfit is giving off, from spice to sugar. “I don’t like being touched too much, especially around the neck.”

Junmyeon quirks an eyebrow. “You let Baekhyun touch you all the time.”

“It’s more like I got used to him,” Yixing mumbles, before looking away. “Light’s green now, Myeon.” He softly taps Junmyeon’s thigh, yawning. “And just so you know, I don’t let anyone else near my neck. Just you.”

It effectively silences Junmyeon the rest of the way, trying to focus on the road instead on the way Yixing draws figure eights on his right thigh, eyes closed with a pleased smile.

Without a word, it’s understood that Junmyeon is staying the night. Yixing is holding onto his hand, even when trying to open his apartment door with a little difficulty. Junmyeon heads straight for the kitchen as Yixing removes his shoes. “I’ll make some tea, you go relax. Your masseur will join you in a bit.”

Yixing chuckles before disappearing to his bedroom. 

Junmyeon finds a note on the fridge, Baekhyun’s handwriting letting him know that they have the place to themselves for the weekend. The cheeky bastard has also noted that there are candles and oils in his room for the couple to use at their pleasure. It’s followed with a winking face that makes Junmyeon almost snort, especially when, at the bottom, Jongdae has written to forgive Baekhyun and his idiocy but also offered that they could borrow anything from his own bedroom.

But Junmyeon is never one to refuse gifts. If it helps Yixing feel better, then all the more reason to give in. He leaves the pot to boil, grabbing scented candles and oils from Baekhyun’s room before silently entering Yixing’s. He’s standing by the window in the dark, still dressed in his earlier outfit with only the moon fighting off the shadows.

Junmyeon settles the bottle of lavender oil by Yixing’s desk before placing candles in every corner. He lights them up one by one, the perfume of sandalwood and vanilla gradually filling the room, eyeing Yixing who seems lost in thought, gazing at whatever he’s seeing from outside. Junmyeon can almost hear the train of thought passing through Yixing’s mind, knowing it’s better to stay quiet than interrupt him.

The thick air is coming back, and Junmyeon breathes in the lingering scents to calm his nerves. He goes back out to fetch the tea.

Junmyeon gently hands a steaming cup to Yixing, smiling when the other gives him a peck on the cheek as thanks. They sip their tea quietly, watching the moon shine and the few visible stars sparkle, letting the mildness sober them up.

“So, do you want me on the bed or…?” Yixing calmly takes a sip, hiding a smirk when Junmyeon splutters next to him and burning his tongue in the process.

Junmyeon takes deep breaths to even out his breathing, playfully glaring at Yixing, “Just finish your tea first.”

When they do, Junmyeon removes his jacket and hangs it on one of the door’s hooks before he takes their empty cups back to the kitchen. When it comes to keeping his own place spotless, Junmyeon is guilty of putting it off. It’s  why the four of them all like to hang out in Minseok’s place instead because Junmyeon waits for the weekly cleaning lady to tidy up his flat. It’s one of the things he spoils himself on, but he didn’t want to clutter up Yixing’s apartment, especially when he knew the guy hated when things get too messy.

But as soon as he steps back in the bedroom, he could see Yixing fidgeting by the window. Junmyeon closes the door quietly. “What’s wrong?”

Yixing bites his lip, looking anywhere but at Junmyeon, and it’s frankly worrying. “I’m just nervous.” When Junmyeon gives him an incredulous look, Yixing chuckles, running a hand through his hair, somehow ruffling it the right way. “I was only teasing earlier, but I really am anxious.” He chances a glance at Junmyeon before looking away again. “We’ve never really…”

At this, Junmyeon steps closer to him, gently holding onto Yixing’s nape to calm him. “I’m just going to focus on your back. Nothing has to happen. We’re not those people in Jongdae’s porn collection.”

Of course Yixing laughs, and it brings out another smile on Junmyeon because it still sounds so wonderfully odd. He gently tugs off Yixing’s leather jacket and hooks it on the door as well, chuckling when Yixing adds, “That’s good. Keep talking about my roommates so we’re safe.”

He makes the other man sit on a desk chair with his arms resting on the back of it, facing the other way and towards the window. Junmyeon places his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, whispering, “Can I take off your shirt now?”

Yixing hums and Junmyeon nips the top of his ear, the one wearing a chain, just because Yixing is being all cute again. But his throat suddenly dries up when he pulls up the cotton top, revealing flawless skin and toned muscles, the expanse of flesh a gorgeous contrast from how he looked at the club in black and neon as it now reflects the moonlight and candle glow. It’s like pulling up a grand white curtain for a view of the night sky.

After rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, Junmyeon takes the oil and rubs his hands to warm them up before working on the knots on Yixing’s back. He could feel Yixing tensing at first, but when Junmyeon places a chaste peck behind his ear, he visibly relaxes.

Junmyeon could feel every curve and slope, feeling softness and sharpness under his fingertips, memorizing spots that make the other’s breath hitch or squirm in delight. He could see Yixing’s eyes are half lidded, and it feels like a victory. Junmyeon must be doing a great job.

By the time Yixing’s back is glistening with oil and lavender is the most prominent perfume in the room, he’s grown quiet. Junmyeon assumes the other has simply dozed off, catching up on all the sleep he missed. So he continues to slide down from between Yixing’s shoulder blades to the small of his back, his breath just about fanning the nape of Yixing’s neck.

That’s when he hears the low groan.

But he simply ignores it, pushing on with adding more pressure in places that carry the most burden when lifting but not forgetting to dance along the sides before reaching back up towards the shoulders. Junmyeon blows on his hands to warm them up further, right hand gently pressing Yixing’s nape, tugging his hair just a bit before sliding further down with his free one.

With Yixing’s knuckles completely white from gripping the back of the chair, Junmyeon slows his movements further. “Should I stop?”

But Yixing shakes his head, eyes closing completely when warm air hits his skin again. “Junmyeon.” He swallows another groan when Junmyeon’s slick fingers slide down his spine. “Touch me.”

Junmyeon’s hands are still on Yixing’s lower back, now noticing how the other’s breathing has become a bit ragged. Tension is as thick and slick as the oil on their skin, the silence only broken by Yixing’s breaths. It makes Junmyeon’s hand slip a tiny bit lower, but he snaps out of it to lean forward. “Are you sure?”

Yixing rests his cheek on top of his arms, eyes opening slightly to peek at the man behind him. “Yes.” He closes them again as a light brush of color paints his face, blushing as much as the rest of his back. “Please.”

And who was Junmyeon to say no? He swallows his own nerves before saying, “Okay.”

Junmyeon makes Yixing scoot further on the chair to get behind him before hands find themselves unbuckling the chains around his jeans. Junmyeon’s left hand splays across Yixing’s tight stomach as the other palms the growing swell between his legs. The little sounds leaving his man’s lips are wringing something primal in Junmyeon, and it makes him add pressure on instinct, teeth finding a shoulder before blowing hot air to soothe the blooming bruise.

When he feels Yixing’s trembling with every one of his touches, Junmyeon quickly unzips his pants, groaning when his hand immediately makes contact with flushed skin. He could feel his own blood start to thin out again, heat coiling in his guts as he drags Yixing to life, nosing the little hairs on the back of his neck when he hears soft whimpers filling the room.

The leftover oil in his hands blends with sweat and slick, making it hard to get a good hold of the man in front of him. Junmyeon grabs onto the back of the chair, strokes growing more confident, setting a pace he’s only ever used on himself, getting drunk on every reaction Yixing gives him.

He smirks on the next upstroke, enjoying Yixing biting his bottom lip hard until it pales when his thumb brushes over the head. Seeing this new side of him is something Junmyeon could easily get used to. Making Yixing lift and turn his face, Junmyeon locks their lips as he squeezes on the way down.

It makes him grin wider when he feels Yixing tensing up, taking Junmyeon’s tongue deeper into his mouth before breaking away as Junmyeon’s wrist moves quicker, intent on making him lose control.

But before reaching completion, Yixing grips the hand holding him, barely able to breathe. “Wait.”

And Junmyeon does, pecking the bridge of Yixing’s neck and shoulder in the process. He follows Yixing’s request to let him go, leaning away as much as he could to give him space. He follows when Yixing tells him to get off the chair, licking his own lips when Yixing turns around to face him, giving him a view that burns away everything else in the room. And Junmyeon follows when Yixing juts his chin to look up at him, patting his thigh to demand Junmyeon to sit back down on his lap. He will follow the other how the river runs towards the cliffs.

He couldn’t look away when Yixing unbuttons his fitted slacks, hastily pulling down the zipper before riffling through his Calvins to take Junmyeon in his own hand. With every pull, the silver ring on Yixing’s hand feels like ice, prickling him like teasing pins, heightening pressure. Junmyeon almost loses his balance when he feels another hand grab him from behind, pulling him closer until their members graze. Now it’s his knuckles losing color as he grips the back of the chair for dear life.

Maddening. It’s maddening how Yixing takes hold of them both, barely fitting in his grip. The way Yixing is looking up at Junmyeon, eyes filled with desire, lips bruised, hand working to ruin them both, it’s stupefying. 

Junmyeon didn’t notice the tea candles dying out little by little, not when the heat only rises, not when Yixing’s mouth is so hot and warm.

Yixing’s pace isn’t as fast as Junmyeon’s, but it feels more intense, the way the moon pulls in the ocean tides. It’s difficult not to rut in his hand, to feel the velvet veins of Yixing’s cock against his own, only encouraged by the unforgiving hold on his ass. His teeth find the chain on Yixing’s lobe, relishing the coolness on his tongue.

“Junmyeon.” And he almost screams at the sudden tightness gripping them, but he moans to let Yixing know he’s listening. “Take off your shirt.” 

The request, the _order_ , sounded so self-assured. So he left Yixing’s ear alone with one last lick before working on his Gucci buttons. He almost breaks one off when Yixing starts to leave open-mouthed kisses with every inch of skin uncovered. But soon enough, the shirt finds itself on the floor, and not a second later, Junmyeon feels Yixing everywhere. On his chest, the pulse on his neck, his lips, in the rush of his veins, everywhere. He will give it all if Yixing asks.

Their kisses become more like kitten licks, testing and teasing. But when it turns back into hunger, it comes back with a vengeance, spilling warmth no words could ever convey. _Conquering._

It doesn’t take much longer for them to reach the crest, foreheads meeting to be able to come up for air, letting wave after wave of pleasure spill and crash over them.

There are only few candles left when they finally catch their breath, lips brushing tenderly wherever they could reach.

Junmyeon leans in, nosing Yixing’s own because it’s one of his favorite features on the man, smiling when Yixing pushes against him for more with no hesitation. Getting lost in his eyes is as easy as breathing, gaze full of something that expands his heart close to bursting, and his fingers run through Yixing’s hair to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

He chuckles, feeling tremors and tickles with Yixing’s thumb circling the beginning of his hip. “I guess we are those people from Jongdae’s videos.”

Yixing whines, hiding in Junmyeon’s neck again, biting playfully. “Don’t talk about my roommate right now.”

They stay in comfortable silence when they finally come down, cleaning themselves up before settling in bed. The blend of candles, oil, and both their scents is intoxicating, and even if they’re exhausted from yet another week of hard work, they couldn’t stop the tenderness. Junmyeon is softly smiling at the tip of Yixing’s fingers on his face, making it clear how much he adores Junmyeon’s cheeks. Yixing turns a shade darker when Junmyeon traces a map from the the peak of his fairy ear, sliding down the chain before deviating to his bottom lip.

It started to snow outside, but they felt perfectly warm as sleep takes over them.

Tomorrow they do it all over again before breakfast, reaching a new place in their relationship, both happy with the pace they’re going, and knowing they could only grow closer.

They let Jongdae and Baekhyun’s teasing slide when they come back to their apartment to find Junmyeon still hanging out there, clad in Yixing’s clothes. And he just feels happiness when Yixing pecks him softly, unmindful of being seen by his friends.

When Junmyeon gets to his own flat, he’s greeted by Chanyeol and Sehun who were bored out of their minds on their own. Regret immediately fills him for not wearing his own clothes before going home with Chanyeol congratulating him for his walk of fame, even though they technically didn’t get to that part just yet. But he’s not going to let anyone dim the light he’s been feeling since he met Yixing. Not even when Minseok drops by an hour later with champagne to congratulate him too, most likely having heard the news from Jongdae and Baekhyun.

 

 

ღ

 

 

As their relationship progresses, Yixing’s little quirk of colored clothing is starting to rub off on him whenever he is at work. Junmyeon sometimes picks himself an eye-catching tie to complete his suit, complimenting colleagues who wear particularly colorful clothing, and he even surprised his assistant Jongin when he finally participated in casual Fridays. Even his father has given him the odd look, but since Junmyeon’s output hasn’t been affected with this sudden change, the man never commented on it.

Wearing something pink is less suspicious as well since it’s already February, plus some of his coworkers are sporting the color as well to keep in style of the season. His pink tie perfectly complements his light grey suit anyway. Even Jongin is wearing a light pink button up, grinning when he delivers a message from Sehun.

“Mr. Oh called during your morning meeting. He wants to know if you’re interested in joining him for his quarterly vacation. As usual, he didn’t specify the location.” Jongin ticks it off his list before looking back up again at his boss. “Your mother also called to ask if you have any plans for Valentine’s Day next week. Smells like a set-up, but I know she means well.”

Junmyeon plays with his mobile, doing his best to look neutral when he finds a text from his boyfriend, asking him how his meeting went and reminding him to stay hydrated and to keep warm because it started snowing again.

He locks his phone before addressing his assistant. “Thanks, Jongin. I’ll call my mother and Sehun myself.”

“I know it’s not my business, but,” Jongin purses his lips, inhaling courage. “I think you should take your boyfriend some place special.”

Junmyeon blinks. “What?”

At this, Jongin rolls his eyes, dropping professionalism to make way for their friendship just this once during office hours. “I handle your schedule, and even if we come from different societal classes, we’re pretty close. You can’t hide things from me.” He plops down on one of the desk chairs, grinning. “You’ve been going home early from time to time, you’ve been checking your calendar more obsessively, your clothing choices have become bolder, and I even once caught you giggling while on the phone. _Giggling._ ”

“I should fire you for being so nosy,” Junmyeon frowns, ignoring the heat creeping up from his neck. “But yes, I did think of taking him out somewhere nice. I just,” he sighs, rubbing his face. “He always insists on paying half or everything when we go out. How am I even going to whisk him away for a few days?”

Jongin hums, not even surprised that Junmyeon has kept this part of his life from someone new. “Well, have you two reached the six-month mark?”

“Not yet. Just started on the fifth.” Even so, he couldn’t help but imagine spending a few days alone with Yixing, not thinking about anyone or anything else and just live in the moment.

He could feel a shift in tone when Jongin sits up, looking him straight in the eye. “Do you love him?”

Junmyeon could feel his heart skip, answering quietly for him. He could see Yixing smiling at him, no matter if they’re talking or just enjoying each other’s presence. Will he still see that smile when he tells him about his family?

“I do.” Yes, yes he can. Right this second, he’s also not going to focus on the fact that he admitted he loves Yixing to someone other than the man himself.

Jongin stands, satisfied. “If he feels the same way, he wouldn’t care.”

Junmyeon finds himself distracted the rest of the day, but thankfully he didn’t have much to do left. He has to see Yixing. They didn’t plan on meeting today, seeing that his boyfriend is busy creating midterm papers for his students and preparing two presentations for his own degrees. But he needs to see Yixing, even just for a little while.

He started pacing around his office, waiting anxiously for his call to be picked up. But when it goes through, the anxiety disappears and is replaced with butterflies. “Hi.”

_“Junmyeonah. How was your day?”_

“Good. It was good.” Junmyeon faces the window, staring down at the people walking below. The snow has stopped, which is also good. He’s getting a little tired of the cold. “Are you still at work?”

It sounds like Yixing is closing a door on the other end. _“I am. I still have one late class to give at seven. How about you? You going home? Get some rest, hopefully?”_

Ah. Their favorite topic. “I’m done for the day, but I want to see you before I go back to my place.”

 _“Well, I’m about to go grab dinner with the roommates before my last lecture. But if you don’t mind listening to an hour and a half of my philosophical rambling, then you can have me for the rest of the night.”_ Junmyeon could hear the smile from his voice, that same smile he hopes to see later when they meet.

“Although I would _love_ that, we both know you have too much on your plate right now. But maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee for some extra energy when you get home.” Junmyeon is already checking the current traffic from his office to SNU. “But maybe decaf because you shouldn’t stay up all night either.”

 _“Aigoo, look at my boyfriend being adorable and worrying for me. It makes me want to kiss you right now,”_ Yixing sighs, and Junmyeon really _really_ wants that kiss. _“You should eat dinner too before sitting in for my class. I don’t want my students to see my boyfriend fall asleep while I talk and lose their respect.”_

And he couldn’t help but laugh, wondering if Yixing is the type of teacher who jokes around to keep his class engaged with him. 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon grips the phone tighter, heart hammering in his chest. “I… I…”

_“Hm?”_

“I’ll see you later.” He hangs up in mortification, face scrunching from chickening out. Part of Junmyeon swears it’s because he would rather be with Yixing when he finally says those words, but a bigger part of him is scolding himself for holding back.

He could just imagine Yixing blinking at the sudden busy tone of the line, staring confusedly at his phone.

But when the time came for the professor’s last class, the man didn’t mention it. He only brushes his fingers with Junmyeon, a small smile on his lips, before pointing him to an empty seat near the back just as students pour in the room.

And all of Junmyeon’s thoughts flew out the window when Yixing started his lecture, transforming into an authoritative figure eager to pass on his wisdom and curiosity to these freshmen. He moved with grace and power, smiling proudly whenever students are eager to answer his questions, getting them correctly, and even asking their own.

Junmyeon could feel a tremble run through him, wanting to please the man taking in everyone’s attention, somehow wanting to get an ‘A’ in a class he found no interest in when he once was a student too.

He sits up straighter, the wooden backrest correcting his posture, when Professor Zhang calls to him with his arms crossed. “Sorry?”

Oh god, what did Yixing say last? It was something about balance, the balance between faith and questioning everything around you with your free will. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember if there was an inquiry by the end. Curse Yixing folding up the sleeves of his white jacket and multi-colored checkered shirt just a few minutes prior. Junmyeon was debating whether Yixing looked like a professor whose class everyone wants to sign up for or a really hot senior everyone in campus would turn their heads towards.

“Some of my students would like to know the thoughts of my guest on the phrase shown in front.” Yixing gestures to the quote seeming to be blinking on the white screen, his golden specks sparkling with amusement when he turns to look back at Junmyeon.

_What does faith and love have in common?_

Now, Junmyeon is also used to pulling out well-crafted speeches on the fly. It comes with the job and the kind of pedigree his family provides. And so he stands up, tugging the knot of his black tie and the sleeve hem of his grey suit jacket with an air of confidence as all eyes fall on him.

“How does anyone really define anything on their own? It’s like acknowledging that a chair is a chair when others agree with you, very much like what people believe truth is. But what connects love and faith? You don’t really need other people’s opinion or approval to believe that it’s true. Or that it’s there.”  Junmyeon sighs, smiling at the man in front, everyone else in the room forgotten. “If you feel and believe something that powerful in nature, then it’s true. It just multiplies and means a whole lot more when it’s reciprocated and shared with people you care about.” Because from the night of Yixing’s birthday, Junmyeon’s feelings have only grown with each morning after.

“But maybe that’s just me, _professor_.” With that, Junmyeon sits back down, trying not to smirk at a speechless Yixing, a very faint but visible warmth in his cheeks, and the teasing jeers of his students.

Junmyeon almost chuckles when he hears whispers of who he is, specifically in relation to their teacher, with some figuring out that he is in fact the boyfriend and wondering how in the hell two gorgeous men found each other.

He almost lost it when someone else answered that Yixing is speechless because of that _something powerful in nature_ that Junmyeon spoke about.

The two men watch the class trickle out as soon as the bell rings. Junmyeon stands up from his seat, pride and joy in his chest after seeing Yixing in his element, commanding the room like he’s born for it.

His boyfriend sweeps the room to see if anyone forgot to take home their stuff, but when it’s clear that they are indeed alone and no one would come back, Yixing locks the door of the classroom and wastes no time trapping Junmyeon in his arms, forcing him to sit down on the wooden desk and leaving him completely breathless.

“You _can’t_ just,” Yixing bites Junmyeon’s bottom lip, groaning at the whimper it caused and the hooded eyes. “Come to my place of work and _do_ things that drive me crazy.”

Junmyeon gasps when Yixing pulls him closer, their fronts meeting in dizzying heat. “What if someone sees us, _professor_?” He slyly sneaks fingers under Yixing’s top, enjoying the way the man’s stomach clenches in anticipation.

He almost moans when Yixing growls before effectively shutting him up.

Their lips start to bruise and Junmyeon is starting to lose himself, shivering at the warm trail Yixing left on his neck before sinking his teeth in pale collarbones, hips sinfully grinding with his.

It takes everything in him to make the other stop, thinking they’re both in very dangerous territory. Both of them couldn’t afford to be caught like this, at a university classroom of all places.

“Y-Yixing,” Junmyeon breathes, weaving fingers through the man’s brown locks. He smiles when the other stops immediately, not needing to say more. A sigh escapes him when Yixing gently pecks his cheek, nodding before nuzzling his face again.

“You’re right. You’re right.” He runs a hand through his hair with a disappointed sigh. “We should leave. I’m technically still on probation after all.” He buttons up Junmyeon’s pink dress shirt, loving the color on him, before fixing the tie. “Let’s just stick to coffee for now.”

They choose a cosy bistro just two blocks away from the school. Yixing is enjoying his cup of coffee but Junmyeon could see that his boyfriend takes more pleasure in feeding him the pasta he ordered, especially after he admitted that he only had salad for dinner so he could avoid traffic from his office to SNU.

He tries not to blush when Yixing wipes the corner of his mouth with a thumb, licking off the stray sauce and showing him that dimple Junmyeon wants to live into like that little taste was the best he’s ever had.

And so Junmyeon says, “I love you.”

The only sound his ears could register is the one beating in his chest. He drowns in the eyes underneath golden rims, only finding the shore again when he feels soft lips on his.

Yixing waves to a waiter for the bill, refusing to meet Junmyeon’s eyes again even after paying for them both. It’s then that something ugly makes his skin crawl.

He was _so sure_ …

Junmyeon hears his heart flatlining before the ambient noise filters back in. But he smiles at Yixing, gently holding his hand before pulling him up. “Come on. I’ll drive you home.”

They refuse to say anything on the way over, Yixing watching the passing cars and lights from the passenger window and Junmyeon keeping his eyes on the road. The lulling melody of a grand piano fills the silence for them, and he’s thankful that Chanyeol has made the playlist on his phone. It’s usually for when Junmyeon picks him up, to help with the younger man’s hangovers, but it’s working wonders for his nerves now.

When they reach the curb of Yixing’s flat, Junmyeon turns off the car engine. He’s about to unbuckle his belt to open the door for Yixing when a hand stops him. “You should get going. It’s getting pretty late.”

He wants to protest. He wants to walk Yixing home, remind him not to work into the night. Remind himself that they’re fine, even if it seems they’re not on the same page after all. But he relents. Junmyeon doesn’t want to push further than he already did tonight. “Okay.”

Junmyeon tries not to look over as Yixing unbuckles his own belt and pulls his bag closer to his person. He waits to hear the door open but when nothing came, he looks to his side to see Yixing rubbing the leather straps, brows knit.

 _God._ Junmyeon wouldn’t have said anything if it would only cause the man he loves to look like this – scared and unsure and so so lost.

“Can I see you next week? For Valentine’s Day?” Something in him cracks when Yixing looks even more hurt. 

“Of course.” He lets go of the bag and moves to take Junmyeon’s cheek in his hand. “I always want to see you.” 

They both shiver at the kiss that follows, hearts shaking, but still loving just feeling the other.

When Yixing searches his eyes, Junmyeon kisses him again, the younger man conveying what he couldn’t say. Junmyeon kisses the palm holding him, nodding when Yixing whispers, “We’re okay, right?”

He wanted to disagree, but he knows he should wait, knows this is always worth waiting for. 

Junmyeon makes sure Yixing has entered the bricked apartment building before turning on the car engine.

At the very first stoplight he reached on the way to his penthouse, Junmyeon pushed a few buttons on his dashboard for a call. He purses his lips when the piano music is cut off with the sound of ringing, and he hopes Minseok isn’t too busy.

He taps his foot impatiently, wanting to talk before the light turns green again.

_“Yo, Junmyeon.”_

The greeting would have been questionable, but he knew it was something his cousin picked up from Jongdae and Baekhyun. “I told Yixing I love him.”

 _“That’s fantastic, Jun!”_ Minseok’s laughter and cheer echoes in his BMW, but it only made Junmyeon frown further. He _should_ be happy. He _should_ be celebrating.

But Junmyeon couldn’t be further from it.

It took another second before the man calmed down and realize something is off. _“But wait, why are you calling me and not, you know, spending the night with him or something?”_

His knuckles turn paler on the steering wheel, barely taking in oxygen with the vice grip in his chest. It _hurts_. “He didn’t say it back.”

Any amusement over the line seems to have died down, as if it was never there.

Thankfully he chose the right person to call. Minseok sighs, and Junmyeon could see his cousin running a hand through his hair. _“Did you hold back on anything too?”_

In that single sentence, everything clicked. Of course that’s it! Damn. Even Jongin hinted at it a few hours ago and he didn’t pick up on it.

Minseok took the silence as confirmation. _“I’ve known Yixing for awhile. I know he loves you too.”_ And there is no lie in his voice. _“Just give him a chance to love all of you.”_

Junmyeon sighs, stepping on the gas when the light turns green. “I will. Thanks, hyung.”

 _“Drive safe, okay? I’ll round up the other two and tell them to block out next week for you.”_ Minseok ends the call, probably to call Chanyeol and Sehun next.

Junmyeon’s mood has lifted by the time he reached his penthouse. He made another important call before settling in bed for the night, making sure to tell Yixing that he got home okay and wish his boyfriend a good night.


	4. Chapter Two: The Green-Eyed Monster and The Idiot pt.2

On a Wednesday afternoon, all four men had very little left to do in their respective companies and agreed to meet up at Hazel Note for Junmyeon.

“So what is our game plan for today?” Minseok paces back and forth with arms crossed in front of an excitable Chanyeol and an aloof Sehun. He waits for them to answer.

And in unison both drawl, “Make Junmyeon’s boyfriend feel like we’re normal people.”

Minseok stops pacing, eyebrow raised. “And?”

Chanyeol grins. “Not hit on them and make them fall in love with me instead.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, enjoying Minseok swatting Chanyeol into submission. “Make Junmyeon look good in front of his boyfriend.”

“ _Hyung!_ Hyung, stop it,” Chanyeol laughs, defending himself from Minseok’s shorter but very muscly arms. He peeks at the cute barista making coffee behind the counter who’s keeping an eye on them. Chanyeol knows he’s wearing a particularly flattering suit after all. “You’re embarrassing me in front of that cutie over there.”

In reality, Kyungsoo is only watching over the three chaebols to make sure they didn’t break anything.

Minseok glares at him one last time before sitting back down. He hopes Yixing wouldn’t run away for Junmyeon’s sake. He suggested that they dress up more casually, but his cousin sounded very confident that things will go well no matter what so the three of them didn’t bother.

How do you spell whipped?

Sehun looks more alert with the tinkling of the café’s bell, smiling a little when they see Junmyeon walking hand in hand with someone new. The guys’s pink checkered button up and black tweed jacket perfectly complements Junmyeon’s pink tie and dark suit. Minseok and Junmyeon mentioned that Yixing is a professor, but no one said anything about how gorgeous the man is.

With the look on Chanyeol’s face, seems he’s also hot for teacher too.

They watch on as Yixing chats with Kyungsoo by the till, ordering and paying for him and Junmyeon. And Sehun smiles a tad wider at that. He’s used to Junmyeon spoiling everyone around him. Seeing someone else care for him like this is a sight to see.

Chanyeol drapes an arm on the back of Sehun’s seat. “You know, if both Junmyeon and Minseok approve of the guy, he must be _something_. I don’t know what we could do to help them along.”

“It’s not about him getting our approval,” Sehun turns to him, sipping his cappuccino. The older men of their little group didn’t say anything, but Sehun could tell Junmyeon already said those three little words to the guy whose thumb is drawing circles on Junmyeon’s cheek as they wait for their drinks. “It’s about him accepting Junmyeon hyung and his baggage.” He places the tiny cup back on the table, inviting the couple over. He has a feeling waving Junmyeon’s fortune in the man’s face would have the opposite effect.

“Aigoo, look how nervous he is.” Chanyeol laughs at the way Junmyeon smiles a bit warily at them, the younger man’s face contorting into one that his best friends often say makes him look insane. But he stands up when the pair reaches their table. “Hey, hyung. Nice to meet you.”

Yixing accepts the greeting, head tilting slightly to the left when they shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you too, but…” His golden rims seem to sparkle in curiosity. “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

Chanyeol grins, chest puffing before waiting for the others to sit down. “That’s possible. I tend to be all over town for work.”

Junmyeon leans closer next to Yixing, anxiety slowly settling seeing his boyfriend holding his own. He’s told a bit about his younger friends and the truth about Minseok over the phone yesterday. He gave the man some space after last week, but he couldn’t last more than three days without at least hearing his voice. As suspected, Yixing had some inkling about the kind of life Junmyeon has.

In his boyfriend’s words, “Junmyeonah, you almost always never pay with money when we go out. You and Minseok wear the most expensive clothing even though you’re dressed casually and don’t repeat what you wear. You have a motorcycle _and_ a car.”

At that point, Junmyeon stopped himself from spilling that he has more than one of each, a helicopter on call, and a private jet of his own because his father said it’s best to have their own transportation for urgent business and emergencies. This is why they have a six-month rule; a person would experience some serious culture shock if they didn’t come from the same class as them. What’s worse is that the relationship could deteriorate and one simply takes advantage of the other.

The softness was almost tangible over the line and Junmyeon felt everything was right again with them when he heard the chuckle he adores. “You tend to get tongue-tied with me, but you speak with class with everyone else.”

He really didn’t want that to happen with Yixing.

So he smiles, offering an honest explanation. “Maybe you’ve seen Chanyeol in the news or a few award shows. His family owns the leading media company in the country. Or maybe he seems familiar? His older sister Yoora is the face of Park Media. They could pass off as twins.”

Yixing hums, nodding. “Maybe. Either way,” he smiles back at Chanyeol. “It’s nice to see the person Junmyeon buys all those toys and children’s greeting cards for. Although to be honest, I expected someone a lot younger.”

Sehun laughs, clapping the table with the palm of his hand. “I like you, hyung.”

In fact, Sehun likes Yixing so much that he held back nothing when the man asks about Junmyeon. He shares pictures of Junmyeon from middle school to high school, the story of when Chanyeol and Sehun taped Junmyeon up on the conference room table of Oh & Partners Finance before an important meeting, when Junmyeon taught Chanyeol how to ride motorcycles and they started practicing with cute vespas, and even the time Junmyeon lost his virginity on a boat when he was stuck with some socialite at sea and help took awhile to get to them, and then lost his other virginity with his roommate from Warton Business School because they were simply bored. They ended up having an ongoing thing when the school work got too much.

The youngest of them would have spilled more, but Minseok is already glaring at him for being such a little gossip and Junmyeon has all but hidden his blushing face by planting it on the cherry wood table separating him and his friends. But Sehun finds it cute how Yixing running his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair instantly helped the man unwind his tense shoulders, even though he still refuses to resurface from face planting.

Yixing is also admirable in how he speaks of himself, with no hint of ego or cockiness, even smiling shyly when Junmyeon brags for him. Everyone could hear pure passion, and he listens to everyone so intently. Sehun could even see how the man always teaches a room full of students even though his subject is an elective.

He even goes so far as asking beyond them as a group and who they are individually. Since Minseok is already close with the guy, the only things left to share are what his family owns, what he does for their company, and that Kim Food Corporation is currently finding a way to do business with Hazel Note and other small cafes. In fact, Minseok has a meeting with Kyungsoo after they’re done hanging out today.

Chanyeol surprisingly only converses about the more pristine part of his life. He and Yixing gush about the Park heir’s travels of visiting spiritual and religious landmarks around the world. And since Chanyeol’s family is in the media, he offers the professor after hours access to a lot of museums, libraries, and the like should he wish to visit or take his students there for a trip.

And even though Yixing has very little interest in the more opulent part of their lives, he didn’t tune out when Sehun talked about this fashion show or that club, mall, hotel, resort, or whatever opening. But he did liven up more when Sehun showed him articles featuring Junmyeon.

But he should have clicked the links himself so Yixing didn’t have to see a few of those articles claiming that heirs Kim Junmyeon and Oh Sehun are rumored to have an arranged marriage, their union potentially cementing their companies as the pioneers and leaders in their industries.

“Now,” Yixing hands Sehun back his phone, looking Junmyeon straight in the eye. “I know we haven’t broached the subject of exes in much detail yet, virginity stories aside, but should I be worried about you and Sehun?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, weaving their fingers together. “Of course not.” He also wants to follow it with ‘I love _you_ , remember?’

And it would have ended at that, but Sehun couldn’t help himself. “Although Junmyeon hyung did ask me to marry him about two years ago.” He calmly finishes his cappuccino, almost dropping the tiny cup when Minseok kicks him on the shin.

Yixing lowers the glasses down his nose, eyeing Junmyeon. _“Excuse me?”_

His boyfriend had some gull to _smirk._ “Now you know how I feel when I see you and Baekhyun together.”

At this, Minseok laughs, completely understanding. The younger man tends to ignore boundaries with people he likes. Very little filter too. But it’s so endearing that no one could unlike him and lets him do as he pleases. He’s a very unique snowflake.

“I have _never_ asked Baekhyun for a date.” He pushes his glasses back up with a finger, straightening his tweed jacket with a cute little frown. “Never even crossed my mind.”

“You’re lying,” Junmyeon chuckles, grazing Yixing’s ear and booping the beauty mark, enjoying his boyfriend in the hot seat for a change. “He told me you two made out one time. At least Sehunah and I never got that far.”

“We were drunk on that alcohol mix Jongdae was experimenting with!” He laughs, eyes closing and hand landing on Junmyeon’s chest. “I wouldn’t even have known about it if it wasn’t for the pictures Jongdae took. That man enjoys watching that stuff a little too much.”

“Hyung, you should bring your friends next time too.” Chanyeol nods, already feeling he’ll get along quite well with the other two. Although that might take awhile with how busy they are. He turns to Minseok excitedly. “Umin hyung, why don’t you invite them to your birthday party next month? I’m sure they’ll make your girlfriend feel more at ease when you introduce her to your family.”

Minseok beams, patting Chanyeol on the shoulder. “You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?”

They spend the rest of their time at the café listening to Minseok ramble on about the quality of cakes that Kyungsoo baked and how much he enjoys the coffee even though the man is only using locally sourced beans. Yixing gives him notes on how to sweet talk the owner, but he did warn Minseok that he won’t be able to buy the man’s business no matter how much he offers, knowing how Kyungsoo loves Hazel Note, having built it from the ground up.

After enjoying their last bites, Minseok meets with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol drives away in his Jeep back to the office, and Sehun calls his driver to pick him up and drop him off at a top designer’s atelier for a late meeting and see if she and her new line are worth investing in.

Junmyeon is done with work for the day, having planned the week ahead, so he drives Yixing back to SNU, knowing his boyfriend needs to do some intense research at the university library. And since he has shown the man what he’s been keeping for the past couple of months, he brought along one of his newer cars because it has better seat warmers.

He opens the  window when Yixing taps on it from outside, the man leaning on the railing with a gorgeous smile on his face. “That was fun.”

He hasn’t spent this much time with Yixing for a couple of days now. No one can expect him to hold back. So he unbuckles his belt quickly to kiss him square on the lips. “Can I see you again tomorrow?”

“Yes, please.” Yixing smiles wider before Junmyeon pulls him for another kiss, not even caring if any of his professors, colleagues, or students could walk by and see them. He leans into the fingers playing with his ear, pressing one more on the man’s cheek before stepping away from the running car. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon nods, buckling his belt again and waiting for Yixing to get inside the university building before driving on home with his heart aflutter.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Having managed to finish his work early, Junmyeon is able to leave the office quickly and make his way to Yixing’s apartment for dinner with him and his roommates plus a movie afterwards too, which he offers to pay for.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jongdae teased, although he didn’t refuse the offer. It’s his turn to cook dinner in their apartment, which is lucky because the three of them didn’t want to get food poisoning from Baekhyun’s cooking the night before Valentine’s Day. He laughs at Junmyeon observing Yixing cutting the vegetables, the chaebol making sure no accidents would happen.

“But we really really appreciate it.” Baekhyun finishes for his roommate as he sets the table for four and chooses which movie they should watch later.

While they enjoy Jongdae and Yixing’s fusion of Korean and Chinese food, a phone ringing breaks their conversation. Jongdae excuses himself seeing that it’s his girlfriend calling.

“So they’re official, huh?” Junmyeon says after accepting the dumpling Yixing wanted to feed him. “That’s great. You said Hana is very kind.”

“She is.” Yixing nods, feeding Junmyeon some more before taking another bite for himself. “Dae’s pretty excited to go out with her tomorrow. Said he plans to spoil her.”

He hums, placing more rice on Yixing’s bowl to make sure he eats well too. Because at the rate that his man is feeding him, Yixing isn’t eating enough for himself. He has long given up on stopping Yixing from this little habit of his. And he won’t lie by claiming he doesn’t enjoy it.

The pair turns away from each other when they hear the long sigh across the dinner table, seeing a frowning Baekhyun playing with his food.

Maybe Junmyeon _has_ grown too soft with all the affection in public.

The younger man looks at them before mumbling an apology. “It’s not you guys. I just wish I had a date tomorrow, too.”

Yixing stares at him wide-eyed, eyes looking larger behind his glasses. “What are you talking about? You literally get asked out every single day. Two of them even proposed to you and one even switched majors to yours just so you’d give them the time of day.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t really like any of them enough to try and make a relationship work.” Baekhyun is close to stabbing the dumpling on his plate, only stopping himself because Yixing worked hard to make it and because it’s too delicious to destroy. “I just want to meet someone nice, you know?”

And that is when an idea pops in Junmyeon’s head, an idea no one at that dinner table knew the repercussions of. “Want me to set you up with one of my friends?”

Yixing looks to his boyfriend, quirking an eyebrow. “Depends on which one, Myeon.”

“Sehun.” Junmyeon grins.

By the smile on Yixing’s face, he knows his boyfriend understands his thought process. Junmyeon has a Baekhyun complex and Yixing has recently developed a Sehun complex, so if their friends get together then they kill two birds with one stone. It’s kind of perfect actually.

“Ah,” Yixing smiles, agreeing with him. “You’ll like Sehun, Baekhyunee. He’s kind, witty, fascinating-“

“Cute.” Junmyeon adds helpfully. Well, helpfully to Baekhyun but not to his own boyfriend. “I really think you’ll like him.”

Baekhyun mulls it over, mood already lifting. “Do you think he’ll care if I’m not in your level?”

Junmyeon’s smile grows fond. “Not at all.”

So they set it up. When Jongdae comes back to their dinner, they excitedly help Baekhyun prepare for his date too, the man even going so far as to offer their apartment for him since Yixing and Junmyeon plan to stay elsewhere for the weekend.

“Come on, guys. I don’t sleep around on the first date.” Baekhyun feels slightly offended when his roommates stop eating just to show the judgment in their eyes. “Okay, I _usually_ don’t.” He is now munching his dinner happily, already knowing what he should wear. “Does he have a nice nose?”

Jongdae punches him on the shoulder. “Yah, Baekhyun! Stop it.”

Water almost came out of Junmyeon’s own nose at the question, especially when Yixing asked him what his roommate meant.

Their laughter only multiplies later on at the movies.

Junmyeon really won’t mind if his and Yixing’s circles merge into one.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Dangerous. That’s the only way Junmyeon could describe Yixing most of the time.

For instance, in this very moment, the man is whining over their call about how Junmyeon wouldn’t tell him where they’re spending their first Valentine’s Day, not even a clue, and Yixing really didn’t want to be under or overdressed and would actually like to impress Junmyeon for the date, not embarrass him.

The sound of his whines, the implication that there would be more Valentine’s Day dates, and just wanting to please Junmyeon has his heart dangerously close to collapsing.

Thank goodness most of the people in the office are out to lunch so no one could witness him almost melting in his desk chair and loosening his tie. “I promise you, whatever you choose to wear will be lovely.” But he relents. He’s never really good at saying no to the man he’s talking to. “Okay, okay. I have two ideas in mind for later and I want you to choose.” He smiles warmly. “First option is that I whisk you away to the countryside for the weekend where we could leave everyone and every distraction behind.” The interested hum on the line makes him laugh. “Second option is that I cook dinner for us at my penthouse, where a special surprise is waiting for you.”

 _“Is the surprise you with a ribbon tied somewhere on your body?”_ Yixing chuckles on the other end. _“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”_

“Yes you do. I promise you, my surprise can wait when you’re ready.” And he means that.

But maybe Yixing is starting to find it difficult saying no to him too.

_“I’ll start packing a bag when I get home. Pick me up by eight?”_

ღ

 

 

The aroma of rosemary and butter playfully tickles Yixing’s nose when he enters Junmyeon’s penthouse. It’s a bit overwhelming knowing his boyfriend owns an entire floor of an apartment building smack dab in the middle of Seoul. The attention his boyfriend got the moment they stepped out of Junmyeon’s Aston Martin by the entrance was impressive too. The high ceiling of the apartment also makes him feel smaller somehow, even if he could see bits and pieces of his boyfriend all over the place.

But Junmyeon places a gentle hand on the small of his back, offering to take his jacket, scarf, and bag. Yixing smiles when he felt a soft peck on his cheek, right where his dimple is, after thanking him.

“I’m not really a chef, so I hope what I made is okay. I also bought white wine and beer since I know you don’t really like red.” Junmyeon makes his way to the kitchen, thinking he should take out the roast right about now. He disappears behind the wall division before adding, “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited someone else to join us for dinner.”

Oh gosh. Is Junmyeon’s surprise a… a… _threesome…?_

Yixing coughs into the sleeve of his rainbow sweater, running a nervous hand through his locks. “Who-who is it?”

They haven’t even gone there yet. Surely he wouldn’t… would he? Junmyeon’s not that kind of chaebol, right? It’s just Chanyeol?

His boyfriend’s head pops out behind the wall, navy blue apron hanging off his neck and over his cream jumper. “I told my brother to video call us during dinner so I can introduce you to him. Do you mind?”

Junmyeon’s gege? The brother that Yixing learned has run away from all of this and only kept in touch with his younger brother whenever they were sure the Kims wouldn’t find out? The brother whose last contact with Junmyeon was a couple of months ago, with the next one being unsure?

The brother, Jeonha, who is now gushing over him and Junmyeon. The brother who Yixing saw when he and Junmyeon first met at Hazel Note and thought that of course the man he shared coffee with had a handsome boyfriend already. Jeonha, who is now asking Junmyeon to hand Yixing a gift he sent over after they finish their meal. “Jun’s told me a lot about you. I hope you like my present.”

Yixing shyly opens the bright green box with a small smile, only to laugh a second later when he pulls out a rainbow-colored motorcycle helmet that perfectly matches his current jumper and many of his other clothing at home. “I love it.”

Even through the staticky screen, Jeonha clearly grins, proud. “Good! My baby brother can get a bit cocky driving his bike so I’m sure he likes using the thing on your dates, and I figured you needed that.”

“You’re right. Thank you, hyung,” Yixing chuckles. “If ever you decide to visit China next, give me a call. I’d be happy to help you with anything.”

“ _Aigoo_ ,” Jeonha inhales, eyeing his younger brother next. “Myeonah, how’d you manage to find him, huh? He’s adorable. He’s _too_ adorable for you.” He addresses Yixing again, a serious look on his face. “Yixing, don’t give up on him, okay? Even when there are days that he makes you just want to pull your hair out or slam the door in his haughty face. He’s a good dude.”

“Hey! You’re one to talk, you and Chanyeol were the major reasons I lost hair in high school from stress. _High school,_ hyung!” Junmyeon grabs the laptop and plops it in front of him and away from his boyfriend. “If you hadn’t made Yixing smile just now, I would shut this thing off right now.”

Yixing looks on as the brothers bicker, the fleeting feeling of wanting to have his own sibling passing by. He knows it’s why he adores his roommates and treats them like the didi he never had.

They bid farewell to Jeonha who says he needs to go for work, work that he didn’t disclose to them. He’s reminded that Junmyeon’s family has a very complicated relationship that no amount of money could fix. It’s something a person wouldn’t really share with just anyone, especially when it could be used against them.

He could imagine Junmyeon desperately contacting his brother for the past week, begging him to make this happen when Yixing is available. One of the many things that have made him fall for the man is how much effort he puts into their relationship, how much Junmyeon makes sure that he feels comfortable and happy, and that the two of them are equals. That there’s no doubt of what they feel for each other and of just how much.

And tonight, Junmyeon’s trying to make him feel at home in a setting he’s not really used to being, looking so amazing and being so thoughtful when he serves fruit for dessert while they sit on the plush leather couch, knowing Yixing doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth.

He could tell that his boyfriend’s had another long day at work, on top of preparing dinner for him too, with how Junmyeon enjoys a simple bowl of peaches and cream. The smile that follows makes the man’s cheek puff up in that way Yixing holds dear, especially when it’s the same color as the fruit he’s munching on.

Instead of digging into his own serving, Yixing places the gentlest kiss on the man’s cheek before letting his thumb replace his lips. “I love you, Junmyeon.”

Soft, sweet, and sure.

So sure that Junmyeon almost drops the bowl in his lap mid-chew. He swallows the rest, staring at Yixing with wide eyes. It feels like that time when Yixing first kissed him out of the blue. But tonight, it isn’t really so surprising. What’s surprising is just how much more Junmyeon could feel for Yixing every single day that follows the one when they finally heard each other’s names.

He lets go of the bowl and full-on captures Yixing’s lips, smiling brightly when he comments how Junmyeon tastes like peaches. “I love you too. But you already know that.”

“I do,” Yixing hums into the kiss, a hand running through soft hair.

Two bowls and two glasses of white whine are left forgotten on the coffee table as Junmyeon pulls Yixing to his bedroom. They only let their hands fall to take off their jumpers, decorating the floor somewhere.

A wave of calm washes over Junmyeon when Yixing envelops him from behind, hands finding each other again on his waist while the other unbuttons his jeans, which he could have done on his own if it weren’t for the lips leaving dewy trails from his shoulder to his neck.

He sighs, gripping Yixing’s hand tighter when he feels tongue and teeth, knowing both their bodies will be a landscape of red tomorrow.

“I need you, Junmyeonah.” Yixing whispers, nipping his ear next.

Turning around, Junmyeon licks his lips seeing Yixing almost fully undressed. He helps him get rid of the rest, loving the other’s taller frame because it makes it easier for Yixing to kiss his temple as he does so. Junmyeon grabs the back of Yixing’s thighs to wrap them around his waist, heart almost clawing out of his chest when Yixing naturally tangles his arms around his neck on their way to the bed.

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to make a garden bloom on Yixing’s skin, getting more and more turned on with the sounds coming to life below him. Every hiss and hum coils the blood in his vein, each whine echoed with his own pleasure.

Nothing compares to his taste. His flesh calls for Junmyeon’s every brush and mouthful, hands finding ground in the sheets beneath his palms. Yixing’s eyes could barely stay open, voice catching when the other latches onto his chest, causing more shivers. He raises a hand to the back of Junmyeon’s head, combing through his hair and gripping the strands tighter when he feels a strong swirl of a tongue.

“Mmpph,” He gives up and closes his eyes when Junmyeon moves onto the grooves of his abdomen before stopping to lay kisses on his belly button, thighs trembling with the man’s exploring hands and the worship that his body is receiving.

Yixing jolts when Junmyeon swallows him with no hesitation, his sensitive tip twitching at the glorious sensation. He feels fingers weave with his own just as his toes caress the curve of Junmyeon’s ass in slow circles, urging him on.

Junmyeon laves the underside, soft kitten licks on a throbbing vein, murmuring how divine Yixing is before moving in for more. He looks up to see the man quiver in pleasure, skin turning into such an alluring rose with patches of earth darker than the others from being tended to with more care and for much longer.

It’s challenging to smirk with his mouth full, but Junmyeon couldn’t help it when Yixing lets go of his hand to clutch at his own messy locks, cries turning into more distinct moans, gold glasses almost full of mist, and so beautifully responsive.

He stops what he’s doing, giving soft pecks from Yixing’s thighs to his knees before crawling towards the nightstand. The only sound in Junmyeon’s penthouse is the other man’s labored intakes of air and him opening a drawer to grab gel and protection.

They share another kiss, chasing the other’s lips before they completely pull away, heads tilting perfectly in sync. Junmyeon takes off Yixing’s glasses and carefully places it back on the table. Into each other’s eyes, they gaze deeply, so deep it feels like falling all over again. But they take comfort in the fact that they’re not alone, knowing they chose right from the moment they jumped.

Yixing bites his lip when he feels a slick finger teasing him, exhaling at Junmyeon nibbling his neck, pushing and pulling sensation from various parts of him. His claws drag down along Junmyeon’s spine when another is added, the stretch warming up his gut once more and the mouth on his ear only adding fuel to the hearth.

Their mouths find their way back to each other when the third stretch dances with the line of bliss and burn, Yixing almost whimpering when he feels hard flesh brush with his own. “I-I’m ready. _Please._ Or else… Ngh.” Or else this would end too soon.

But Junmyeon’s hand only drive into him faster, causing his pulsing member to start weeping. “Jun… M-Myeon. Ah!” He grips the tip to keep from spilling, chest heaving, and stomach twitching.

“I love seeing you like this,” Junmyeon whispers, placing Yixing’s thighs atop his shoulders. He gives the man one last peck before sheathing himself oh so slowly, groaning at the tight heat overwhelming him. He needs to grab onto the sheets beside his lover’s body to stop himself from ravaging him, even when’s finally found heaven. “You’re amazing.”

Yixing could only moan out from the first thrust, heels digging in Junmyeon’s shoulder blades. He could feel it so deeply in him already that it makes his jaw unhinge. Every movement that follows seem too surreal, the only proof that it’s actually happening, that he could feel it, is Junmyeon; his delectable moans, his fingers leaving shivers in its wake everywhere, and the kisses on the top of Yixing’s head.

He has never felt so full, and the way he’s bent and folded beneath the man he loves, accepting and taking each and every push inside him, only make the stimulation more potent.

A drop of sweat falls from Junmyeon’s face to Yixing’s collarbone when they face each other again, and they stop. They stop only so their lips could be as close as the rest of them are. Junmyeon removes Yixing’s legs from his shoulders, wrapping them around his waist once more before holding Yixing, his other arm pulling his torso closer to himself before moving again. He could feel Yixing’s own arms trying to hold onto him, and the hardness between them only pushing them both towards utopia.

Yixing is too far gone when Junmyeon pumps him to completion, but he hears his name, so beautiful and perfect on those lips as pleasure spills.

And it didn’t take long for Junmyeon to follow, with Yixing so sensitive beneath him, tightening and mewling with his last few thrusts, still coaxing him on through his own tremors. He preaches the man’s name in return because his heart also needs some release.

They lie there in comfortable silence with their lips locked and limbs tangled.

Junmyeon has always found it amusing how Yixing’s eyes seem to have a kind of mystifying softness in its shape, a softness that could be mistaken as tiredness or sleepiness every now and then, other times his beautiful mind is just working at a speed very few could keep up with, but right now the pair are so open, staring so clearly at him, like he is all Yixing could see.

It feels like he’s dreaming, that the two of them are here now, just them, and he never wants to wake up. But he _is_ awake, they both are.

The night sees just how alive and aware they are. The morning will see how Yixing worships Junmyeon in return.

The golden sun will cast its shade as Yixing moves inside Junmyeon, how their hands will create shadows only the two of them could make, how their flesh can still bloom in the spring they have created with the moon just hours before, and how no matter which way either of them face, they are and will be perfect.

“I love you.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

After Cupid’s day, Junmyeon honestly thought he wouldn’t be coming down from the oasis he is in for a good while. But he is wrong. So terribly wrong.

This Saturday was supposed to be his friends just lazing around and talking about Minseok’s 27th birthday, see what they can do for the after-party when the adults have gone back to their mansions.

He’s gaping at Chanyeol, the giant lying on the floor of Minseok’s apartment surrounded by crushed cans of beer with an inexplicably guilty look on his face. Sehun continues to flip through a magazine while Minseok is also staring at Chanyeol like he couldn’t believe what he’s heard either. “What did you say?”

Chanyeol whines, covering his eyes with a black sleeve-covered arm. “I slept with Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon throws a pillow at the man before aiming another one at Sehun. “I set him up with _you_ , Hun! What the hell happened?” Jongdae will kill him. Yixing will kill him. His boyfriend will say that he loves Junmyeon one last time before allowing his roommates to murder him.

Sehun opens up a new magazine, shrugging. “I had a work emergency in Jeju and had to fly out that night. Asked Chanyeol hyung to cover for me. Told him to keep Baekhyun entertained so he wouldn’t be stood up.” He starts flipping through the pages again. “Called you a bunch of times before my jet took off. Guess you were pretty busy yourself.”

“So instead,” Minseok scrunches his face, hugging his pillow. The thought of Chanyeol getting together with one of his closest friends making him way too uncomfortable. Like Junmyeon, he would prefer it to be Sehun. “You sicked Chanyeol on an unsuspecting person? _Jesus,_ Park. Have you no self-control?”

Chanyeol only whines again, using the pillow Junmyeon threw at him for his head to rest on. He’s getting ridiculously dizzy and he’s only had beer. The events of Valentine’s Day are running through his mind as his eyes glaze over. “I mean, I’m sure I _entertained_ him well enough… Ow! Hyung!” He tries to push away the goose down pillow that Junmyeon is stuffing in his face. “Stop! C-Can’t breathe!”

“Why are you telling me this just now?” Junmyeon lifts the pillow, still straddling Chanyeol and resisting the urge to slap him on the face next. But come to think of it… “Why did _Baekhyun_ not tell me anything?”

Chanyeol purses his lips, knowing he already said too much. He only let Junmyeon continue to hit him with the pillow while Minseok jeers at him, an occasional empty can of beer hitting his torso.

“Park Chanyeol, I swear on my company and yours that if you mess things up with me and Yixing because you keep thinking with your dick, I will never forgive you.” Junmyeon smacks Chanyeol one last time before getting up and throwing himself back on the couch. He really didn’t need this headache right now, not when things have been nothing but amazing with Yixing.

Chanyeol sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s exactly why we didn’t tell anyone. We don’t want this thing to be, well, a thing. Not when you and Yixing hyung are getting so serious.”

Minseok glances at Junmyeon, sharp eyes growing soft. “Then why’d you tell us at all?”

The younger man takes one last sip of beer before fully sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, scratching his curly hair. The man needs to get a haircut soon since winter’s almost over. “We don’t keep secrets, right?”

Junmyeon lifts his face from the cushions, eyeing Chanyeol again but with more understanding this time. Even Sehun stops reading altogether. They all look at each other, and Junmyeon nods. “We don’t.” He makes himself comfortable on the couch, staring at Chanyeol with a lot less anger. “Okay, so.” He coughs, rubbing his face. This conversation isn’t going to be easy. “What happened? How’d you end up…”

“Tickling his ginger?” Minseok adds, earning an incredulous look from both Chanyeol and Junmyeon.

“Yah, Umin hyung! What the fuck? Say cock like a man!” Chanyeol stands up wobbly, the alcohol reaching the rest of his body.

Minseok gets up as well, Chanyeol’s height advantage not at all fazing him. “You know I’m manlier than you, right?” And everyone can see how even without moving, his biceps glisten in the afternoon sun, perfectly showcased by his sleeveless tank top. “Tell you what, young one. Beat me in a round of arm wrestling and we’ll let this go.” He lifts the wooden coffee table with relative ease before setting it down between him and Chanyeol. “If not, you have to answer each and everyone of our questions.” He sits down confidently, gesturing for Chanyeol to do the same with the biggest smirk on his face. “And you’re not allowed to sleep with any of my guests at the party.”

Junmyeon groans, moving from his lone spot and plops next to Sehun, draping his tired body on the other’s, finding comfort in the man’s nonchalant face. Sehun rolls his eyes before they land on Junmyeon. “I don’t know what they’re arguing about when they _both_ have smaller wink-wonks than I do, which makes me the manliest.”

He really wanted to see Yixing.

To no one’s surprise, Minseok remains undefeated in arm wrestling, even if Chanyeol has gotten quite buff in recent months. His cousin proceeds to lecture Chanyeol once again on giving up his poisonous habit of enjoying the illegal stuff, saying how people should only be allowed one vice and not all of them.

Junmyeon lets Minseok do the interrogation for him as he sends Yixing a message.

 

**Saturday, February 26**

[To: My Yixing]

My friend trouble admitted to having found yours.

_6:14 PM_

Even if he and Baekhyun clashed at times, even when the cheeky man knowingly teased and tested Junmyeon, he would never want to mess with him like this. He wants Baekhyun to be happy too, Yixing or no Yixing.

“I apologized to him. I really did,” Chanyeol wipes his cheeks, unusually uncomfortable in retelling this particular conquest. “I swear I didn’t try anything. It just happened.”

Well, Minseok couldn’t deny that it might have been Baekhyun who initiated it. He crosses his arms, eyebrow artfully arched. “Is it a one time thing?”

Chanyeol frowns, standing up and walking away. “That’s between him and me.”

Sehun snorts because Chanyeol’s answered everything else so far, watching him disappear in the kitchen before yelling for water as well. He faces the older men, whispering, “He’s being weird. This could be fun.”

 

**Saturday, February 26**

[My Yixing]

Really? Baek hasn’t mentioned anything. Are you mad?

_6:18 PM_

 

Junmyeon purses his lips, inhaling as much oxygen until the annoyance is buried deep in his lungs. But their youngest is right. Chanyeol is their biggest source of entertainment in the group. And it’s not because the Parks own majority of the media. So he unlocks his phone, pretending to be in a call when the tallest of them all resumes his spot on the floor after throwing a water bottle to Sehun.

“Okay. Bye, Yixing.” Junmyeon smiles, a mix of giddiness and guile. “Seok. The guys are asking what you want for your birthday.” He then lolls his head at Sehun, looking like he couldn’t care less about what he’s about to say. “Baekhyun said he still wants to meet you if you’re up for it.”

It’s a lie. Well, an unconfirmed truth. Baekhyun won’t exactly be against the idea. He’s a smart man. He knows Chanyeol isn’t looking for anything serious and that Sehun could give him what he’s looking for. But Chanyeol will never confront Baekhyun about it, not on his own anyway.

They know their best friend needs a push in the right direction sometimes.

“Okay,” Sehun’s face gives way to a soft, small smile. It looks absolutely gorgeous and pure, like that time Sehun was attracted to a man for the first time and he couldn’t figure out why just yet. “Maybe we could meet at Umin hyung’s party.”

“What?” Chanyeol sits up on his knees, kneeling like an overgrown puppy. “Are you really okay with dating someone I already slept with?”

Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s phone playfully, finding a picture of Yixing with his roommates when they went clubbing courtesy of Baekhyun’s DJ gigs. He smiles that same small smile again before shrugging at Chanyeol and showing the topic of their conversation who’s laughing brightly at the camera. “He’s cute. Smart if he’s anything like Yixing.” Sehun flips through more photos, pretending to look smitten even when the succeeding shots were of random things that Junmyeon found interesting enough to click at, and of course Yixing and his rainbow wardrobe. “Plus, if I don’t keep an open mind with the people you’ve already been with, I’ll be left with very few options in Korea now, won’t I?”

He then stands up, ready to leave the apartment so he could have the last word. Sehun pats Chanyeol’s shoulder, looking down at the man. “It’s not like we never shared before, right?”

Chanyeol stares at the door of Minseok’s penthouse, minutes even after Sehun’s left. The man has always been quite easy to read, well, he is for the people closest to him. As of now, what’s running through the mind of the Park heir is how Baekhyun still wanting to meet Sehun meant he hasn’t satisfied the music major enough.

Junmyeon and Minseok share another conspiratorial look, lips mum but close to breaking out in a grin.

 

**Saturday, February 26**

[To: Hunah]

Drama queen

_6:42 PM_

ღ

 

 

It seems that Chanyeol has also informed Baekhyun that he’s told Junmyeon about Valentine’s Day, and so the younger man did his best to avoid Junmyeon whenever he’s around Yixing. The extra privacy and time as a couple was really nice at first, but it’s been a while since Baekhyun has shown his face and butt in on their dates. Frankly, it’s worrying.

“Does he hate me?” Junmyeon leans on Yixing’s chest on the couch, trying not to look at Baekhyun’s bedroom door even though the man isn’t even in the apartment. “I feel awful. I don’t even blame him. I blame Chanyeol. It’s Chanyeol’s fault.” Why couldn’t he keep his hands to himself?

Yixing hugs Junmyeon’s middle with one arm, smiling a little when Junmyeon joins their fingers together on instinct. “Hyunah doesn’t hate you. He really does have a lot on his plate right now. Jongdae and I have hardly seen him too for awhile.” He rests his cheek on top of Junmyeon’s head. “It just means he’s cramming to compose new pieces again and just goes wherever his muse takes him.”

“If you say so.” Junmyeon hums, the comfiness Yixing exudes lulling him even when the sun is still out. Although their afternoon tryst may or may not have tired him out too. But it’s not like he started it. Still, Junmyeon certainly has no complaints, especially now when Yixing is caring for him so gently after being so rough earlier. “By the way, how are you getting to Minseok’s party next Friday? If you’d like, I can pick you guys up on the way to the hotel, then we can have my driver take us home.”

“Sounds good to me. But do we really have to wear tuxedos? I’m still looking for a good rental shop in the city.” The three of them chipped in for Minseok’s birthday gift, pooling in their cash to buy their friend some really nice sneakers that the chaebol doesn’t own yet. They hadn’t expected to be invited to quite the classy affair when Minseok said he’s throwing a party. “Baekhyun already has one from when he attended his brother’s wedding, and Jongdae said he also has one because he’s a true gentleman to the ladies.”

The laugh that follows briefly bewitches Junmyeon, pulling Yixing’s arm tighter around him. “I can buy you one if you’d let me.” He already knows he won’t be allowed to, but he will never stop offering everything Yixing deserves. Their arms pull each other closer.

“It’s okay. I’ll find something.” Yixing bows his head the slightest bit, lips tracing soothing paths across Junmyeon’s face to his neck, smiling when the man squirms in his arms. If they’re not careful, things could escalate again. It would be fine but Jongdae’s bound to come home soon. “Just let me know what color your tie or pocket square will be.”

He kisses Junmyeon after the man hums in agreement, excitement coursing through his veins once more at the first pleasured moan he’s blessed with. They lie on the couch, Yixing slipping a hand under Junmyeon’s hoodie to hear more of him, groaning at the squeeze on his ass. They’ve done it twice today, he could bottom right now, the thought of Junmyeon playing with his insides already making him sweat.

His mint jumper meets the floor much like it did earlier, while his hand takes root on Junmyeon’s hair, biting his lip raw with the hot mouth nipping and licking his chest, whimpering at the feeling of being sucked dry.

Junmyeon heaves Yixing closer, space nonexistent between them, biting the swollen teat harder until he feels the urgent tug on his locks.

The two of them of them are so into making each other lose themselves they don’t hear the apartment lock turning.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jongdae drops his bag and covers his eyes. “Yixing hyung! You keep on breaking our apartment rules which you made up yourself! I’m so disappointed. You are cleaning our apartment for a week as punishment.”

The couple scrambles to make themselves presentable again, Junmyeon laughing at the way Yixing turned completely red and not arguing with his roommate’s decision.

The comms major peeks behind his fingers to check if the two are decent before grabbing his bag again, grumbling, “At least when I caught Baekhyun last week he was in his room.” He stops on his tracks to face the older men. “How about we put a sock on the doorknob when we don’t want to be disturbed, huh?”

Yixing’s face scrunches, “Wait. You saw Baekhyun with someone last week?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes before sighing. “Yeah. Haven’t seen this one before. Giant with curls who sounds like an elephant. God I haven’t heard Baekhyun that loud in a long while and,” he pauses, pursing his lips and hiking his bag higher on his shoulder. “I was meant to keep that from you in exchange for a hundred and fifty thousand won, plus a part-time job at the tall man’s company while I’m studying.” He points to the pair, eyes sharp and challenging. “I won’t tell anyone about what just happened here if you guys keep mum about me spilling the beans on Baekhyun. Got it?”

And in unison, they say, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to my room. I would really appreciate it if things would stay quiet around here. I have two presentation decks to finish by tonight and I can’t be distracted with jealousy, wishing how I have my girlfriend with me. Okay?”

They nod again and watch as Jongdae disappears behind his own door.

Junmyeon wastes no second in pecking Yixing’s lips, heart fluttering with the surprised look on his face. He follows it with more until Yixing laughs, the afternoon glow of the sun from the windows warming in color. “You know I adore your roommates, but sometimes I hate them.”

Comfortable once more on the couch, their gazes click. Yixing takes hold of Junmyeon’s palm, thumb circling the lines across his fair skin. “Baekhyun’s never kept something from me before. I think he’s lying about his work load to sneak around with your friend.”

“Chanyeol’s not one to sleep with the same person often too,” Junmyeon hums, tracing the same pattern Yixing is making on the other’s thigh. “But they’re adults. It’s not like we can _forbid_ them from seeing each other.”

“That’s true, but Baekhyun said he wants a relationship. I worry he’ll end up liking Chanyeol too much and expect something he’s not willing to offer,” Yixing sighs.

Here’s another thing Junmyeon absolutely loves about Yixing – he cares genuinely and deeply for those around him. To be one of the people who feels it the most, well, Junmyeon sometimes thinks his life has been blessed too much.

“Tell you what. Let me talk to my little brother and check in on them.” He pats him on the thigh, feeling like he won something when his boyfriend looks relieved. “I’ll stop by his suite before I go back to my place. You better have eaten dinner by then, okay?”

“And you, Myeon, better eat more than salad later, hmm?” Yixing pulls Junmyeon to sit on his lap this time, pinching the man’s waist for emphasis. “Call me when you’re home, please.” He accepts the rain of kisses on his face, feeling much like summer’s first drop of water.

“I love you.”

And every time Yixing hears those words from the man in his arms, it is always spring. “I love you too.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

The absolute silence from Chanyeol’s foyer feels so stuffy. Junmyeon could never get used to this feeling no matter how old he gets. If not for the warm lighting, he wouldn’t feel welcomed at all, even if Chanyeol’s always glad to see him.

He rings the doorbell once more, chuckling again when the slower version of 2NE1’s _Come Back Home_ punctures the air.

But nothing could prepare Junmyeon for what he sees next – Chanyeol glistening with sweat and modesty only covered by the mahogany door, chest flushed and heaving. It’s like the universe is punishing him for putting Jongdae through something similar just two hours ago. “What do you, ha… ha… want?” The chaebol must have sent his staff home for the day, attending to a guest himself like this.

Junmyeon almost forgot what he came here for in the first place, focus coming back when he spots one bright sneaker a few feet behind Chanyeol. “Good lord is Baekhyun here right now?” He steps closer to cover Chanyeol from the foyer’s CCTV, pulling the door closer until only the shoulder is seen.

Chanyeol inhales, breathing still very much labored from what Junmyeon did not want to imagine. “So? Come on, hyung. What do you want?”

That’s a clear yes. But really, Junmyeon is touched that Chanyeol hasn’t slammed the door in his face and is currently putting off getting laid just to talk to him. He does adore this man. “I actually came to talk to you about Baekhyun. About _this.”_ He waves a hand to refer to Chanyeol’s current state. “Yixing and I are just looking out for you guys. We don’t want things to get messy if our friends screw up for screwing around.”

The younger man sighs, eyes closed, forehead on the wood, and hand resting just beside it. “We’re fine, hyung. Baekhyun knows we’re casual. He even said we could call it off anytime.” He swallows air, his breathing more normal now. “Is that all?”

“So you’ll be fine when Sehun meets Baekhyun next week?” Junmyeon deadpans, already smelling the bull. He believes Baekhyun when he claims this whole thing’s casual, but he knows Chanyeol like the younger brother he never had.

Especially now when Chanyeol’s left eye twitches the tiniest bit. “Yes, hyung. Baekhyun’s fair game.”

“All right, all right. I’ll leave you to it, then.” Junmyeon makes to leave, pressing the elevator button once he’s close enough. “Just make sure he gets home safe, okay? And feed the man, Chanyeol. He’s not yet done with finals.”

“Pizza’s on the way and he’s staying for the night.” Chanyeol shoos him but follows it with, “You drive carefully too. Okay, hyung?” Satisfied with Junmyeon’s nod, Chanyeol quickly closes the door and bolts it shut.

Casual, huh?

Junmyeon shakes his head, stepping into the elevator quietly. His friend has never let any of his hookups step foot into his apartment, let alone stay a whole night. And to top it all off, Chanyeol’s sharing greasy food with a stranger.

Well if the man needs a push in the right direction, then his friends would gladly combine their strengths.

After pushing the button for the lobby, he unlocks his phone.

 

**Tuesday, March 19**

[To: Hunah]

Can you do me a favor and help Yixing find a tux?

_7:01 PM_

 

The elevator lights turn from PH to 30, 29, 28, down down it goes.

 

**Tuesday, March 18**

[From: Hunah]

Only if Baekhyun joins us

_7:03 PM_

 

This is why Junmyeon loves Sehun. The man can just read his mind even miles away.

 

**Tuesday, March 18**

[To: Hunah]

Make sure to post about it.

_7:04 PM_

 

He returns the bow of each apartment staff greeting him as he waits for the valet by the building’s entrance. Junmyeon tries not to laugh when his phone lights up again.

 

**Tuesday, March 18**

[From: Hunah]

You don’t have to tell me. Ignore Chanyeol hyung’s calls starting Thursday. Tell your cousin to do the same.

_7:11 PM_

ღ

 

 

 _“Goodness.”_ Even with Jongin preparing documents on the table, Junmyeon is gushing at the screen. Sehun and Baekhyun are sharing pictures and videos of Yixing trying on so many gorgeous outfits. He would buy them all for the man but he knows he’ll only get a scolding.

Another thing he’s enjoying is how he and Yixing are right – Sehun and Baekhyun hit it off. Baekhyun was letting Sehun dress him, pick things that suit him best, and even made sure Baekhyun and Yixing enjoyed some champagne and cake while their clothing choices were being prepared.

He could tell Sehun’s smiles and laughs are genuine from what they’ve posted so far. Baekhyun really does charm everyone anyway, including another heir who’s now calling both Junmyeon and Jongin’s work and personal lines.

From the messages he’s gotten, Minseok has blocked Chanyeol’s number as well for today.

After a bit of prodding, apparently Sehun has managed to fill up Baekhyun’s schedule until the party. Somehow Sehun convinced Baekhyun to go out with him to make up for standing him up before. Even Yixing is excited to spend more time with Junmyeon’s other best friend for a change.

That also probably means Chanyeol hasn’t gotten any for three days now, and he has a week to go. Everyone knows he could just go out and find someone, but Junmyeon has a feeling his younger friend wouldn’t.

He can’t wait to have dinner with the three of them. Baekhyun picked his favorite place to eat grilled meat. Plus Sehun said he’d be the one driving so Junmyeon can enjoy a few drinks with his food. It honestly feels like he’s a regular office worker, when he’ll end the day with someone he loves and enjoy good food with good company after clocking out.

Sehun posts one last Instagram story to declare how all three of them have picked out their tuxes for Minseok’s party and that he can’t wait to dance with Baekhyun in front of everyone, to which Baekhyun playfully swats him and Yixing laughs next to them. Maybe a little at them too.

The camera zooms in on Yixing’s face, gold specs twinkling before he pouts for a kiss.

The video ends there and Junmyeon swears he flatlines. How has he never tried recording videos of Yixing before? He has plenty of pictures of the man, of them together, but how could it have not occurred to him to record anything, even if it’s just for their eyes only?

Jongin coughs to get his attention, adjusting his glasses before pushing the small stack of paperwork towards him. “Like I said before, boss, here are the requirements Samsung is asking for the data security of their latest phone patent. Their goal is still pretty much the same – to not get hacked like Apple.”

Oh. That’s why Junmyeon hasn’t thought to record anything. Maybe he can grab a camcorder on his way to meet the others later instead.

“Right. I’ll look these over before I leave. Is there anything else on my agenda?” Junmyeon flips through the paper, seeing that Jongin is right, that there are very few changes requested by their client.

Jongin sighs, slouching a little on his seat and rubbing his temple. “Mr. Park has called sixty-one times since this morning. I don’t know how many important calls he’s managed to block for us for the day.”

“I don’t know whether to scold him or thank him,” Junmyeon laughs. Client calls were never really his favorite thing to do. He’d rather meet with his business partners face to face to gauge their reactions. He notes a few things on the document he’s reading before handing them back to his assistant. “If there’s nothing else for me, you can go home, Jongin.” The man visibly relaxes. “How’s business school treating you?”

Jongin shakes his head with a smirk. “Well, you’re still my favorite chaebol, boss.” He stands up to rearrange Junmyeon’s desk neatly and gathers more documents in his arms. “A lot of them think I shouldn’t be there, but I’ve made friends with other scholars.” Sometimes the assistant still needs to pinch himself that the heir of Kim Enterprises is his sponsor to study business.

“Care to give me their names? I’d like to know who not to employ when I take over and to give the list to my contacts as well.” He crosses his arms, leaning back on his leather chair. Junmyeon’s never been one to look down on anyone, especially those who work the hardest. He’d choose Jongin a thousand times over than any privileged person who thinks the world should be served to them.

Jongin laughs, waving off his boss. “No need to do that. I can deal with them. But thank you, I appreciate the thought.” Before he leaves, he smiles kindly at the man who he knows he works for but has been more like the brother he needed. “Just keep your promise to give me a promotion when I graduate.”

Junmyeon smiles before standing up as well, clapping Jongin on the shoulder. “Of course. You’re more qualified than some of the people my father hired anyway,” he winks. “Say hi to your noona and the kids for me when you get home.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

The slightly smoky haze couldn’t dim the way Sehun keeps laughing at Baekhyun’s antics. Yixing and Junmyeon are enjoying it too, but they were more focused on cooking the meat and sneaking each other little pieces when the younger two wouldn’t notice.

Baekhyun is in a particularly great mood tonight because he’s done with finals and pretty confident with his grades, ready to celebrate and get sloshed at Minseok’s party. He’s also enjoying how Sehun keeps pouring drinks for him right now, knowing it’s not just because the man is younger but because he could tell Sehun genuinely likes him.

After the meal, generously paid by Sehun in attempts to put Baekhyun in an even greater mood, the pairs are planning to split up by the entrance. Junmyeon is fumbling for his keys with the way Yixing keeps fixing his jacket and the scarf around his neck.

The youngest was pointing to where he parked, “I’m over there. Care to join me for a nightcap? I haven’t been out like this in so long.” And what he means is that he hasn’t been hanging out with someone new so casually like this, where business and money weren’t his agenda.

It’s something else.

Baekhyun beams, already about to say yes when a black Jeep abruptly stops by the sidewalk, nearly running over the pavement in its haste. Yixing grabs Junmyeon’s waist and pulls him away from the roadside, Sehun pulling Baekhyun closer by the hand.

The passenger windows roll down, showing a crazed Chanyeol at the wheel. “Sehunah! Fancy meeting you here.”

The heir of Oh & Partners Finance does not look surprised nor impressed. He resists crossing his arms, not wanting Baekhyun to think he’s just as petty as the Park Media heir. “Really? Aren’t you supposed to be at a late conference call with members of the US press?”

Chanyeol laughs, right eye twitching, and it hurts their ears. “That got moved!” Which means he urged them to postpone at a later date. “I just missed my friends and wanted to hang out so I asked your assistant where you were and here you are!”

“Seulgi told you where I was?” He checks Baekhyun and the others, still trying to calm down from almost being swiped. “You’re lying.”

“Okay fine, she called the security on me and they asked me to leave your building so I called your mom. But you left me no choice. You guys have been ignoring me for a week.”

Sehun rubs Baekhyun’s back gently, the poor man looking like his life flashed before his eyes. “It’s not like we haven’t gone longer than that. Besides, we’re all going to see each other at Minseok hyung’s party tomorrow. Calm down, Park.” He gently steers Baekhyun to the direction of his car and away from the Jeep.

“B-But!”

Junmyeon can see that Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to slam his hand on the horn in protest as the other pair walks away, having just enough self-control to stop himself out of pride and what little dignity he has left. They watch on as Sehun’s silver Mercedes drive the opposite direction.

Yixing nudges him softly, “Is he going to be okay? I can find my way home. Looks like Chanyeol needs you.”

“Hold on a sec.” After patiently waiting for his friend to get back his bearings, Junmyeon taps on the Jeep gently. “You okay there? You’re welcome to hang out with Yixing and I. Lord knows Baekhyun’s joined our dates enough times before.”

At the mention of Baekhyun, Chanyeol snaps out of whatever headspace he was in. “I’m fine!“ He opens the passenger door for Junmyeon. “Come on. I got tickets to the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra for tonight. You and Yixing hyung are welcome to take them and I’ll drive you over.”

Seeing that the assistant professor has also finished his work, they both take the offer. The older man helps Yixing settle in the backseat before getting in himself. They meet eyes on the rearview mirror, letting the classical music fill in the awkward silence. Anyone could tell Chanyeol is upset, the white knuckles on the steering wheel a dead giveaway.

Yixing coughs slightly before placing a hand on the driver’s shoulder. “Hey. You want to carpool with us to Minseok’s birthday? I think me and my roommates would be more comfortable in this big car of yours.”

It’s a nice offer, really. Chanyeol glances at Junmyeon for a moment before eyeing the road again. But yes, Junmyeon hasn’t told Yixing that he too owns a Jeep. They kind of bond over their vehicle collection, enjoying them more than Minseok and Sehun.

But Chanyeol smiles, his own dimple joining Yixing’s. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Once the couple settle in their front row seats, Junmyeon takes out his phone. He types in fast before the show starts.

 

**Tuesday, March 25**

[To: Hunah]

Stop messing with Chanyeol. We’ve done enough.

_8:22 PM_

He smiles when Yixing shows him the program brochure. “They’re playing some of Baekhyun’s favorite pieces. He would have loved tonight.”

 

**Tuesday, March 25**

[From: Hunah]

Just one more

_8:29 PM_

“What?” Junmyeon hisses. He’s about to press the call button when the lights dim down and the audience hushes. _Damn it._

ღ

 

 

Unbelievable.

It’s difficult to choose between his two best friends who’s the bigger idiot - Sehun who’s been ignoring both Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s messages and calls or Chanyeol himself who’s carrying flowers as they wait for any of the SNU students to open the apartment door.

The question is left hanging when Yixing welcomes them, clad in the most gorgeous three-piece Valentino suit, a maroon bowtie accentuating the pocket square of the same color. His usual golden specs are missing and replaced with silver contacts and a thin sweep of eyeliner. His hair’s lazily styled as well, a playful line between formal and casual and Junmyeon’s breath was easily stolen.

Good thing the man gives him the kiss of life not a second later or else he would’ve never breathed again. Yixing smiles at him. “You look wonderful.”

“Have _you_ looked in a mirror?” Junmyeon pulls him in for another, careful not to wrinkle their suits.

Chanyeol coughs behind them to stop things from worsening. “Is everyone ready to go?”

The professor looks down at the bouquet of sunflowers in the guy’s hand. “Did Sehun not tell you? He came to pick up Baekhyun earlier, said they needed to stop by somewhere first before the party.”

“Oh.”

Junmyeon feels a twinge in his chest at the sight of his tall friend, looking like a kicked puppy in his dark blue Givenchy tux. He makes a mental note to grab Sehun by the ear and ask Yixing to keep an eye on Baekhyun later.

Jongdae so very kindly places the flowers in water for Chanyeol, saying he’ll make sure to tell his idiot roommate about it. “These add so much life in our flat. Thanks, buddy.”

Chanyeol nods like it was nothing, but he melts when Jongdae hugs him and pats him on the back.

They talk about the gifts they got for the birthday boy. Yixing and Jongdae aren’t surprised anymore with how extravagant the chaebols’ presents are. Junmyeon has arranged a romantic vacation at a private island for Minseok and his lovely girlfriend, and Chanyeol pulled some strings so the oldest Kim could throw the ceremonial first pitch for the LG Twins in Jamshil. He’s also gotten extra tickets for anyone who’d like to come, to which Yixing and Jongdae instantly said yes to. Junmyeon and Sehun were already expected to join anyway.

“Don’t you worry. Baekhyun likes baseball too. He doesn’t need much convincing,” Yixing adds.

Speak of the devil, they see Baekhyun and Sehun greeting the birthday boy. But that’s not what caught them by surprise, the new hair colors did.

Sehun in his grey Zegna tuxedo now has deep orange locks and Baekhyun in his white Burberry suit looks gorgeous in blonde. They’re now hugging Minseok, not at all caring about messing up the man’s bespoke outfit from Kingsman, flown straight from London.

“Oh god,” Chanyeol whispers. The three men look at him in question, but he keeps mum. “N-Never mind. Let’s go say hi to Umin hyung.”

“Happy twenty-seventh, dear cousin.” Junmyeon smiles, waiting for Minseok to hug him before continuing, “I look forward to your engagement party next.”

It earns him a laugh from both the celebrant and his girlfriend So Eun. “My parents really like her, so if I’m lucky!”

So Eun shrugs, helping her boyfriend accept gifts. “We’ll see.”

Their little group exchange more pleasantries, although Chanyeol’s keeping away from Baekhyun now, preferring to chat with Jongdae about the current media trends which they both find fascinating given the Park’s family business and Jongdae’s major.

Yixing is happily conversing with So Eun, Junmyeon pretty content with staring at him, when Minseok rudely grabs him by the elbow. “I’m so sorry, Myeon. I didn’t think they’d be here because of some deal in Shanghai. They didn’t RSVP!”

He points to the double door entrance of the hotel’s event space, seeing Junmyeon’s parents hand their coats to the attendants before greeting the other guests. “I’m gonna switch the seating plan so they could have the table with my family. So Eun and I will sit with you guys instead. I’ll be right back.”

Junmyeon’s blood rushes to his head. Sehun pops to his side, helping him stand. “Just breathe. It’s going to be fine. Go talk to Yixing hyung and explain. I’ll talk to his roommates.” They could see Chanyeol already walking towards the Kims, ready to distract them for as long as Junmyeon needs.

This is why he hasn’t cut ties with his younger friends. They step up when he needs them most.

“Hey, you don’t look so well. What happened?” Yixing’s thumb on his cheek is calming him down so much, but no, they can’t do that here. Not right now. He takes the man’s hand away from his face and Junmyeon already hates himself for causing the frown that follows. “What’s wrong?”

“My parents are here.” Junmyeon whispers, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand before letting it go. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Yixing smiles. He pats Junmyeon’s arm just for a second. “Just tell me what to do.”

Although it breaks his heart, the first thing he establishes is that Yixing would be introduced as his and Minseok’s friend along with Baekhyun and Jongdae. The Kims should be addressed as sir and ma’m respectively and no one can talk before they do or over them. His boyfriend takes a step away from him, asking, “Am I allowed to stand or sit next to you?”

“Yes, of course.” Junmyeon sighs, stepping closer. “I-It’s not like I don’t ever plan on introducing you to them. I just-“

“Didn’t expect for it to happen so soon?” Yixing finishes for him. “Don’t worry about me. I just don’t want your blood pressure to rise. Although I am quite enjoying the color on your cheeks. You know how much I love them.” And at least he could giggle right now. It’s really helping Junmyeon.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Now come on, they’re almost here.” They both see Chanyeol sighing and hiding his face behind a hand. Talking to Junmyeon’s parents isn’t always pleasant. But he follows the couple nonetheless to help them find Junmyeon and Minseok.

Before they know it, the Kims are standing in front of Junmyeon, their aura somehow making everyone else feel like kneeling. Kim Yongha nods while his wife smiles. “Son.”

“Good evening, father.” Junmyeon bows to him.

Kim Junhee offers a hand to her second-born. “Darling. You look well.”

Junmyeon takes her hand, kissing it lightly. “As do you, mother. Yves Saint Laurent truly heightens your beauty.”

Minseok stands next to him and shows his respects as well. “Uncle and aunty, I’m honored you can make it tonight.”

Yongha nods to his nephew as well. “Forgive us for intruding. Your aunt’s meeting with Shanghai Charity Foundation has been delayed and so I moved my own business in Beijing for another time as well.” His eyes sweep to Minseok’s girlfriend and the other young men standing with her. “But it’s a blessing, really. I wouldn’t want to miss another one of your birthdays.”

The celebrant got the hint and stands next to So Eun. “Let me introduce you to some of my guests.” He offers his arm to his girl, smiling as much as it’s appropriate to. “This is my girlfriend, So Eun.”

“Of which family?” Yongha raises a brow.

“Hush, dear.” Junhee pats his arm. “It’s lovely to meet you, So Eun. Forgive my husband. It seems his brother, Minseok’s father, has inherited all kindness from their parents.” She smiles at the rest of them. “And who are these handsome young men?”

Sehun smiles charmingly, “You already know my name, aunty.”

“You devil,” she laughs. At the sound of it, Junmyeon’s father visibly softens, if only for a moment. “I do adore the new color on you. But what I meant is who these other gentlemen are?”

Junmyeon stands next to Yixing, him and his friends standing straighter than they ever have in their lives, even Chanyeol’s spine is stock still. “They’re Minseok’s friends from Seoul National University. But we all get on quite well.”

The three men bow to the Kims.

Yongha seems to be impressed. “Are you studying for PhDs as well?”

It seems his eyes specifically stop on Yixing, and so he answers for them. “Not yet, sir. For now we’re trying to get our Masters.”

“Two for each of them,” Chanyeol quips. He tries not to squirm when Yongha shoots him a look of annoyance at interrupting.

“And your names?”

Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun, stopping him from fidgeting. “Byun Baekhyun, sir.” He bows.

“Kim Jongdae.” Another bow.

“Zhang Yixing.” He bows as well. When he stands once more, he could feel the nerves coming from Junmyeon.

Perhaps he had good reason because Yongha prods his boyfriend further. “Zhang? From Korea or China?”

“China, sir.”

Yongha hums, calculating. “Any relations to Zhang Peili of the jewelry industry?”

Yixing stands firm. “No, sir.”

“Zhang Xin of SOHO China perhaps?”

“No, sir.”

The man sighs, “The filmmaker Zhang Yimou, at least?”

Yixing smiles. “Not that I’m aware of, sir. But I am an avid fan of his work.”

Junmyeon stops himself from laughing, hiding his own smile behind pursed lips. He could also see his father turning cold, at least until his mother pats his arm again. “What is this, dear? A job interview? We did not leave our work behind only to bring them here. Let’s get you a drink.”

“The night is still young, dear.” The grumpy man grumbles, but he couldn’t refuse his wife anyway.

“Well, we’re old and I want to taste what your sister-in-law prepared for the party, so come now.” Junhee turns the man around before he could protest again, winking at Yixing and Junmyeon. “Valentino becomes you, Mr. Zhang. Keep an eye on Junmyeon and his friends, will you?”

Yixing bows to her before the couple leaves.

“That actually went well,” Chanyeol breathes out. “And what’s with you, huh? When we met, you were this cocky firecracker cutie.”

Baekhyun blinks up at him. “You think I’m cute?”

Sehun waves them off. “Stop it. The night’s not over. We can’t loosen up until aunty and uncle have gone back to their mansion.”

“You know, it’s really offensive that I’m the only one who can’t call them that. It’s always so formal with them,” The tallest pouts.

Minseok punches him on the arm. “It’s because you convinced Jeonha hyung to go on a joyride with you to the countryside in the middle of the night when we were teenagers!”

Sehun tsks. “Your parents had to stop the Kims from calling out a search party.”

Chanyeol crosses his arms, not regretting that night at all. “There was a meteor shower that night and none of you cowards wanted to go, so I asked the coolest one out of all of us. And it’s not like the police caught us doing anything illegal!”

Jongdae and Baekhyun laugh, covering their mouths immediately when a few heads turned. But it only made the rest of them laugh too.

Junmyeon smiles wider when his eyes meet Yixing’s.

Although the feeling of being watched never left him that night.

Still, the food is divine. No guest expected less from the family of Kim Food Corporation, enjoying every sip and bite of the feast served before them.

Later on at the after-party, where the young ones moved to the rooftop of the first hotel that Sehun signed with his own company, things loosened up and there were more drinks than food. Minseok is enjoying just chatting with his girlfriend by the pool’s edge, their feet happily swaying in the water, hands clasping the other’s and glasses of champagne between them.

Sehun and Jongdae somehow managed to start a water volleyball tournament with the other chaebols. The other rich kids were betting large sums of money for the winning team, to which Sehun said he’ll invest in Jongdae, their competitiveness bonding them like glue.

Junmyeon laughs when Sehun grabs the hands of his teammates, praying at one corner of the pool before the first game begins.

Yixing snuggles closer to him on the hot tub, enjoying the water’s effect on his tired body. “Your friend trouble has disappeared with mine again.”

The two idiots think no one would notice, but of course they did. This time, though, they just let them be.

Junmyeon captures Yixing’s lips. As much as he enjoyed seeing the man in his Valentino ensemble, this is admittedly a much better view. He almost whines when his boyfriend pulls away. “Is this okay right now?”

All the guests here now know that what happens in after-parties stays with them. Their parents, companies, and boards of directors don’t need to know everything.

“Yes,” Junmyeon kisses him again. Thankfully no words followed after that.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Come April, it’s Sehun’s turn to celebrate his special day. Instead of a lavish party, he requested an intimate gathering with just his friends for the weekend. Due to the fact that Sehun is the only heir of the Ohs, his parents caved in pretty easily.

Even so, what’s intimate to Sehun and his friends equals to an amazing spring vacation for Yixing, Jongdae, and Baekhyun. Tomorrow morning, they’re flying to Jeju to enjoy the VIP opening of the island’s new resort, and Sehun has scored rooms and a private jet for anyone willing to go.

To save time getting to the airport, Junmyeon is staying over Yixing’s apartment, where he’ll drive everyone in the morning.

But around three in morning, Junmyeon startles awake. The bedsheets slightly cling to his sweaty skin, chest heaving.

_He’s left. Just like I told you, son._

Running a hand through his hair, he shakes his head soon after, shaking the nightmare away. Because Yixing is here, sound asleep next to him, arm draped across Junmyeon’s stomach. When the man felt Junmyeon’s rapid breathing, he stirs.

He blinks awake before sitting up, worry making him more lucid. “What’s wrong?”

“Bad dream.” Junmyeon’s chest is still rising and falling too quickly, but he visibly relaxes when Yixing pulls him towards him, the man’s warm skin so comforting against his own. “You left me. And I was the last to know.”

He could feel fingers tracing his spine before carding through his hair, Yixing humming softly. “I won’t. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if you ask me to or if you hired someone to do it.” He pulls away and holds Junmyeon’s smiling face with both hands. “And that last one is more frightening than funny because you and everyone you know can make that happen.”

They settle down their pillows again, Junmyeon feeling a lot better. He smiles wider with the arm wrapping around his stomach again before pulling him closer. Yixing’s lips still feel so soft against him. “Happy six months, love.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

The summer heat has gotten worse recently. Junmyeon doesn’t really complain though, seeing as how his boyfriend has swapped sweaters for tank tops and thin shirts with jeans. They’ve just finished watching the latest blockbuster at the cinemas, enjoying spending time with each other more often these days with the school year starting weeks away.

They step into the flat, waving at the pair watching the TV intently. No one’s no longer surprised when they sometimes find Chanyeol eating cereal with Baekhyun on their couch. It was the only thing Baekhyun can make without causing fires, food poisoning, or big messes.

No one also asks what the two are doing and where they stand, but they seem happy and that’s all that matters. They also haven’t asked anymore after the younger men labeled whatever they had as _stress relief_.

Still, when summer has come and gone and the weather’s gotten colder again, Junmyeon doesn’t know why Chanyeol offered to drive him on his way to Yixing’s apartment. Jongdae is spending the weekend with his girlfriend and Baekhyun is visiting his family in Bucheon during the term break.

The music major is puzzled why Chanyeol is in their apartment along with Junmyeon. “I told you I’m leaving for a while, remember?”

“I know. But I thought I’d drive you to the train station seeing as I had nothing else to do.” Chanyeol shrugs, handing Junmyeon his overnight bag.

Junmyeon greets Yixing with a kiss before taking off his coat. The man continues flipping through their mail, separating the bills from letters. They can’t forget to pay their bills or else they’ll freeze their bums off. But he got overly excited when he finds a letter from his family back in Changsha, resulting in a papercut.

Baekhyun freaks out, which stuns Junmyeon and Chanyeol. He runs to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit before pulling Yixing to sit on the couch. He quickly wipes away the blood to clean the cut, placing a cotton ball on it before wrapping the finger with gauze sponge. “Hyung, press it down for a while, okay?”

Yixing pats Baekhyun’s shoulder gently, “Aish. You worry too much about me.”

Baekhyun then turns to Junmyeon, handing him the kit. “Just add pressure on his finger to help stop the bleeding. There are also kits in all our bedrooms just in case.”

Junmyeon nods, even though the whole ordeal has him confused. “O-Okay.”

“I know it’s just a papercut, but it’s better to be safe than sorry with hyung being a hemophiliac.” Baekhyun could see the hurt and anger in Junmyeon’s eyes, clearly unaware of Yixing’s condition. “Well, it’s time for me to go.” He escapes to grab his duffel bag by the door. “Hyung. Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” The guy grabs Chanyeol by the arm, whispering, “Save me.”

“But wait, your jacket!”

That’s the last thing they hear before the door slams shut.

The chaebol frowns at the kit in his hands, sighing before he looks at Yixing. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He doesn’t move any closer to the other. “We’ve been together for almost a year.”

He hates this feeling. He hates this jealousy that comes out when he’s reminded that Baekhyun will always know the man he loves longer than Junmyeon ever will, and now it seems the younger man knows Yixing even better too. It’s nothing most of the time, but this is important. It could be life or death.

“I’m sorry. It really slips my mind when I’m with you,” Yixing pats the couch, asking Junmyeon to sit next to him. He also kind of hates how much power Yixing has over him right now, though his face is still contorted in anger when he faces the man. Junmyeon doesn’t return the hug out of pettiness. His boyfriend isn’t deterred anyway. “It’s kind of silly, but it’s because,” Yixing holds Junmyeon tighter. “I always feel safe with you, so it just doesn’t occur to me to tell you about it.”

“Even when we ride my bike?”

“I mean, I do believe you can drive that thing at a slower speed, but even then, yes.” The dimple makes an appearance and Junmyeon’s powerless, wrapping his arms around him. He even smiles when Yixing pecks him on the cheek.

But they do need to have a more open conversation about themselves and dig deeper. “What else haven’t you told me?”

The slight smirk on his boyfriend’s face scares Junmyeon a little. “My name isn’t really Zhang Yixing.”

 _“What?!”_ Junmyeon pulls away. “Oh my god, who are you? Oh god, what’s happening? Am I high? Did I inhale the ghosts of Chanyeol’s weed from his Jeep and am in fact tripping out right now? I-“

Yixing laughs, pulling his boyfriend back in his arms again and kissing him to quiet down. He didn’t have his lecture pointer handy back here in the apartment. “You really should stop being adorable or I’m going to make you freak out more.” He kisses the man one more time before placing a finger on his lips to shush him. “I was born Zhang Jia Shuai which translates to ‘become more handsome’ and was my grandparents’ idea. I think they thought I wasn’t a very good-looking baby.” He chuckles, feeling shy at the clear protest trying to break free from his man’s lips. “My parents changed it to Yixing for prosperity in whatever craft I choose. Although it was only changed much later, to honor my grandparents’ wish.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “I’ll be sure to thank both your parents and grandparents then when I meet them.”

At this, Yixing’s smile turns soft, the thought of Junmyeon meeting his whole family something he’d really love to see one day. “Unless it’s a surprise, something I know will make you happy, I won’t keep anything from you.”

They share more about things they haven’t told the other just yet, whether they have genuinely forgotten it or have been held back because they didn’t want to be seen as less than before. Junmyeon admits he’s too scared of haunted houses and that Yixing needs to be thoroughly convinced before agreeing to hop on extreme amusement park rides.

Eventually they reach the topic of past relationships, ones that meant the most to them and sharing more about them than they prevously have, before moving on to more vulnerable places. The bottle of wine Sehun left last time in the apartment is almost empty.

Junmyeon reveals that he doesn’t feel welcomed whenever he meets the professor Yixing works for, that he’s only seen as a chaebol and nothing more.

Yixing shares his fear that Junmyeon’s family would never accept him, especially after having met them at Minseok’s birthday party. They’ve kept their relationship somewhat more hidden after that, with only Jeonha and Minseok knowing in his family, and in his work only Jongin is in the loop. But he won’t stop trying to earn his place in Junmyeon’s life.

“You have nothing to prove, to anyone, least of all to me.”

The professor shakes his head in disagreement. “I have everything to prove. To myself.” He empties the glass of wine before facing Junmyeon. “Which is why,” the man holds both of the other’s hands. “I’m considering SNU’s offer for me to study and continue my AP work in China.” It’s a great chance to pump up his reputation on paper and it would open doors for him to teach in other countries as well if he so wishes. “I haven’t told anyone else before, especially because I don’t want to make any decisions before talking about it with you. I can’t ask you to wait for me and-“

“Xing.”

He just told Junmyeon earlier that his last relationship ended because of long distance. Yixing is terrified it will happen again, that his career will trump his love because he could never have both with the kind of ambition he has.

“Do you want to go?”

Too afraid his voice will break, Yixing simply nods.

Junmyeon smiles, nodding too. “Then you can’t let this opportunity pass.” He also empties his glass, grateful for the calming effect the wine gives him. “I’m sure your family will be happy too. They must miss you so much.” They both stare at the pile of letters on the coffee table, two of which came from Yixing’s parents and grandparents.

The professor still looks unsure, saying he doesn’t have to decide until the year ends.

But Junmyeon will have none of that. It just means they need to cherish what time they have left for this year. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” No hesitation.

“Then we’ll be just fine.”


	5. Chapter Three: The Prince and The Guest

Yixing has settled nicely in Shanghai, living back again with his parents and teaching in the same university they do.

He’s met them through a video call as well, gladly accepting their offer to visit soon.

Things come and go smoothly.

At first it was easy. It’s not like Junmyeon has never experienced this before in previous relationships. He used to date an actress that had a pretty packed schedule the more she became famous.

But after a few weeks, he’s starting to feel wrong. There’s an ache in his chest that he doesn’t know how to fix. The cold January air not doing much for him either.

Their friends help of course, even Jongin. Kyungsoo sometimes sends over comfort food, per Yixing’s instructions, but it only makes him miss his boyfriend even more.

They talk when they can, but their work keeps them both away. His productivity at work isn’t affected, at times it’s even gotten better. Although even his father has noticed his gloomier presence at times. The unspoken feeling that Kim Yongha simply deduced it to Junmyeon being single again irking him. If he only knew that the couple simply work harder so they won’t miss the other, but it’s a band aid solution that doesn’t really last long.

Junmyeon can see how happy Yixing is in teaching back home and spending much needed quality time with his family. He truly is happy for him. He knows the man deserves to be surrounded by who and what he loves. But he can’t deny how painful it feels sometimes, being so far away from the man that he loves the most.

Yixing sighs, rubbing his face to wipe the frown away. “Sometimes I find myself spacing out when reviewing papers because your voice pops in my head or I think I feel you. I actually had to apologize to one of my students when I stained his paper with too much ink and some of my notes were so illegible.”

They steer the conversation to happier things so the ache would subside. It usually works, especially when they both smile or laugh, the effect a soothing balm for the ocean between them.

“Jongin is graduating from business school next year. One term earlier than expected and with honors too, if his grades are anything to go by. He said he’s inviting me a year in advance because he knows how congested my schedule is.” Junmyeon always feel a swell of pride in his chest when he remembers. One of the things he looks forward to when taking over his father’s company is giving Jongin the job he deserves.

“You already know what flowers and gift to get him, don’t you?” Yixing hums, eyes closing as his dimple appears. “Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?”

“Here and there.” He smiles, cheeks turning rosy. Though he could tell that his boyfriend needed to rest already, the grip on his phone starting to wobble and causing the video to tilt. “You should tuck in. The week’s just starting.”

“I should,” the professor admits, even yawning as proof. “But I kind of like you a bit more than sleep.”

One more yawn and Junmyeon chuckles. “Your body says otherwise.” But when Yixing opens his eyes again, there’s a different look on his face now, his gold specks gleaming.

How long has it been since they’ve touched and held each other - two months? How do you go from constant to stagnant?

You don’t.

Yixing removes his glasses, lips more playful. “Pretty sure my body likes you more too.” The man disappears from the screen and Junmyeon could hear the distinct sound of a door locking. He checks his own door just to be safe, even if there’s no one else on the entire floor of his penthouse.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Chanyeol is currently inspecting all the flowers inside the shop. Junmyeon is already finished with his request for the bouquets he’s sending Yixing and his family, glad the high-end boutique has a branch in Beijing and are willing to fly his order to Shanghai. Perhaps being the heir to one of the most prominent families in the country has some perks Junmyeon doesn’t mind taking advantage of.

More than half an hour has passed and Chanyeol hasn’t made up his mind yet. The fact that the long distance has made Junmyeon somewhat bitter and quick-tempered isn’t lost on him, but this is still ridiculous. “It would be summer before we leave at the rate you’re going.”

“How the hell can you just pick any old flower when you have the sun?” Chanyeol mumbles, going full circle again from the selection of flora.

Though the slip stops Junmyeon from grumbling further. “The sun, huh? So Baekhyun’s no longer _stress relief_?” It still makes him shiver. “Thank god, because that label is disgusting.”

“Oh, he still calls me stress relief.” The tall chaebol stops in front of lilacs in the same shade of its name, picking what he deems the best ones. He stalks on to the florist, refusing to add more to the bouquet with the exception of leaves. “Can you spray it with more lilac essence?”

“Yes, sir. We have a few options. Although I recommend the gentlest perfume so the natural lilac scent would only be heightened.”

“Great! And then…” Chanyeol happily scribbles the address. “Deliver it to this address.”

Junmyeon peeks at the card the other is writing on. “Baekhyun calls you _Chanyeolee_? That’s cute.”

“He calls me that when we’re fighting.” Chanyeol shares, although he’s still grinning. “It’s a long story.”

“Which you could have shared when you were picking flowers…”

“I needed to focus.” The guy folds the card and hands it to the florist, paying for his order after. When the bouquet is assembled, they leave the shop and check their mobiles. Neither are shocked at the amount of calls and messages they missed, even though their lunchbreak hour isn’t over just yet.

“Need a ride back to your office? I have some time before my next meeting.” Chanyeol offers.

The older man shakes his head, knowing it’s his younger friend’s way of distracting him. Junmyeon hasn’t really driven much since Yixing left, not really enjoying it as much before. “It’s okay. My driver’s on his way.”

Before Chanyeol could convince him again, Junmyeon’s phone lights up with Yixing’s face. Both their eyes widen in shock. “Good timing. I’ll see you around, hyung.” With a small salute, keys in hand, he heads on to his Jeep just a block away.

Junmyeon’s mood has lifted significantly, wasting no time in picking up the call. “Hey!”

Oh god, he’s missed hearing that odd laugh. “Hello.”The sound of utensils come through. “I’m just about to eat lunch and wondered if you’ve had a good meal.”

“I did. Grabbed a bite with Chanyeol.” He silently thanks his driver for opening the car door for him before stepping inside. “We went flower shopping after. He’s really whipped. It was almost adorable.”

“As adorable as me?” Yixing hums, chewing in glee when Junmyeon replies _never_. “What kind of flowers did he pick for Hyunah?”

“Lilacs, I think. They smelled nice.” He grabs a bottle of water from the seat separator, feeling guilty that he drank wine at lunch. Even Chanyeol only had water. He’s really cut back on alcohol, plus he swears he hasn’t done anything illegal for some time now. Just like Minseok and Sehun, Junmyeon had a hard time believing that last bit, but when one of Chanyeol’s tall friends called looking for him, asking where he’s been, they were also glad to know Baekhyun’s being a positive influence on their best friend. Crazy sexcapades aside.

“Purple ones?”

“Yeah.”

Junmyeon smiles again hearing Yixing giggle. He loves the man’s extensive knowledge of the most random things, including flowers. Although his love of flora stemmed from his mother and her family. “Want to know what purple lilacs mean?”

“Shoot.” He takes another sip of water, crushing the bottle and almost spitting at what he hears next.

“First love.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

Sehun barges into the penthouse like he owns it, carrying pizza and beer. Minseok follows with a box of chicken wings and another box of Kyungsoo’s carrot cake. Chanyeol tails him, movies yet to be shown in the country’s cinemas and undergoing ratings review in his arms, with Jongdae and Baekhyun closing the double doors behind them.The two also brought a hoodie Yixing left behind and unceremoniously helps Junmyeon fit into it.

Yixing has gotten extremely busy, preparing to defend a paper to his peers in Fudan University. He’s perfectly aware that it has only been around three weeks since they last spoke to one another, but it’s felt a lot longer. Junmyeon refuses to leave his apartment, with the exception of work, on the off-chance that his boyfriend rings him up. Of course he wasn’t mad when Yixing told him this could happen, but actually experiencing it is still horrible.

Maybe the feeling is showing if Yixing and Jongin recruited everyone for help.

Maybe he also hasn’t been taking care of himself as well as he could, scarfing down the food after realizing he hasn’t eaten much these days. But before he could feel remorse for it, his cousin pats him on the back and tells him to just eat more.

So he accepts the popcorn Baekhyun perfectly makes from his kitchen, even participating in picking what movie they should watch next through rock-paper-scissors.

He sneaks a message before the film starts, finding it a lot easier to breathe.

 

**Wednesday, April 19**

[To: My Yixing]

I miss and love you. I love our friends very much too.

_10:01 PM_

 

 

ღ

 

 

Minseok, Sehun, and Junmyeon may have finally seen everything in their young but very blessed lives.

Sure, Park Chanyeol, heir to Park Media and notorious skirt or pants chaser, loves throwing parties like the sun will never come up again. But never have they seen their best friend throw a surprise party like the one they’re participating in right now.

The chaebol is helping Jongdae hang up streamers in one of SNU’s music rooms, the last of the decorations for their little gathering today.

Junmyeon is holding up a tablet, showing Yixing his best friend’s effort for his boyfriend’s best friend, chuckling at the _oohs_ and _ahhs_ coming from the speaker. “I can’t believe this is all happening. Are you sure that’s Chanyeol? Chanyeol for my Baekhyun?”

“What was that?” Junmyeon scoffs.

“My _roommate_ Baekhyun?” Yixing teases, blowing a kiss on the screen to appease the man holding him up.“But I guess I’m not _that_ shocked. Hyunah’s quite charming and if Chanyeol is anything like you then he’s got quite a big soft heart too.”

“Quite smooth, Zhang. Is that what you’re learning over there in Shanghai, hmm?”

“Shhh! He’s almost here!” Chanyeol whispers in a panic. Jongdae turns off the lights as they see Baekhyun being led by one of his classmates to the music room.

The door opens, the music major giving pointers to the girl accompanying him. “I think your composition would convey a stronger mood with a different time signature. Additional notes might be needed if you go faster, but-“

“SURPRISE!”

Music sheets fly in the air as Baekhyun staggers back, eyes adjusting to the light. “ _Christ!_ ”

Jongdae laughs, engulfing Baekhyun in a tight hug. “Nah, just us.”

“Happy birthday, Baekhyunee!” Chanyeol wheels in Hazel Note’s strawberry cake, thankful that Kyungsoo hasn’t spoiled the surprise for Baekhyun before the day itself. Minseok lights up the sparklers before they all sing a very joyous happy birthday.

The room is all smiles when they watch the guest of honor wipe away happy tears, clasping his pretty hands together and closing his eyes for a wish. When he opens them again, he graces everyone with a thankful expression, softening just a bit more when he looks at Chanyeol last, before blowing out the fire.

Even though the cake cutting is a disaster and might have given Kyungsoo an aneurism with how his creation has been treated, every single person is having a good time. They’re only seated on the wooden floors of the small music room, gathered in a circle as Baekhyun excitedly talks to everyone present, utterly impressed that he had no clue about this little stunt.

He punches Chanyeol on the arm, laughing. “And here I thought I’m the one full of surprises.” The music major then pulls the chaebol closer, kissing him lightly. “Thank you, Chanyeolah.”

Today also marks the first time Minseok, Sehun, and Junmyeon witnesses the reddest Chanyeol’s whole face has ever been. Jongdae and Yixing both whistle, making Baekhyun giggle.

It was quite easy to lose track of time when in company such as this. They wouldn’t even have known how late it’s gotten if it wasn’t for the kindly security guard asking them to clean up as the university is closing for the night.

Jongdae and Baekhyun agree to carpool with Sehun on the way home, with Minseok making his way to the airport for a business trip in Europe. Although he hugs his cousin farewell before he hops in his car.

Chanyeol drapes an arm on Junmyeon’s shoulder, already deciding he’ll drive his hyung to his penthouse.

“Shouldn’t you be the one driving your boyfriend back home? You’re usually dropping me if the chance to get lucky is on the table.” It’s only a light jab, and he knows the guy could take it. Junmyeon’s also impressed that Chanyeol is no longer protesting people addressing Baekhyun as his boyfriend, but he perfectly reminds people that Baekhyun still calls him stress relief.

Chanyeol just drags him towards his Jeep, giddily twirling his keys in one hand. “I love him like crazy, and usually because he does his best to drive me crazy, but I love you too, hyung.”

“So if your present to Baekhyun is registering his name with KOMCA and crediting his original compositions just so the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra agrees to play his music for a private show for him and his family, what are you getting me, huh? It better be good, Park.” Junmyeon challenges, poking Chanyeol in the ribs. “I want something just as thoughtful, especially since I won’t be spending my twenty-seventh with Yixing.”

Chanyeol ruffles his hyung’s hair, enjoying how Junmyeon struggles to break free. They get inside the Jeep, driving away from the university. A sense of nostalgia joins them in the car, reminding them of days when Jeonha and Minseok used to pick up the younger members of their little circle after school. Some weekends they even go straight to the beach after the last bell rings, just so their lives in the city would loosen its hold around them.

“I’m going to Beijing this summer for an upcoming meeting with Han Film Studios. I figured Jongin can do some magic with your schedule and arrange a few meetings for you too. The studio said you can tag along in our meeting, see if you can pump up their film equipment.” Chanyeol grins as he speeds up. “And it just so happens that the heir of Wu Incorporated has agreed to show you around their company in the same breadth, see how your fairly recent partnership has been going from their end of the business. He says you can let Jongin take your place so you can be with Yixing. Yifan was quite touched about your romantic plight, agreeing to report what both his and your parents would want to hear.”

“Why are you doing this?” Junmyeon whispers, heart racing at the thought of seeing Yixing after almost five months apart. Absence does make the heart grow fonder but too much of it is just plain painful.

“Come on!” Chanyeol laughs, patting his hyung on the shoulder before holding the wheel with both hands again. “Do you even need to ask? You’re the older brother I wish I had! I owe you so much that not even my inheritance can cover it. And I told you that I love you too, right?” They stop at a red light, the younger man finally facing the other properly. “It’s also because of you and Yixing hyung that me and Baekhyun met.”

“I think you meant Sehun,” Junmyeon dabs his eye with the sleeve of Yixing’s rainbow hoodie.

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. “Remember Déjà Vu? You turned half of fifty and I-“

“You ditched me for _Baekhyun_? Oh god you slept with him that night! Oh god… he was the blonde you couldn’t even name the next day…” Junmyeon covers his face, internally screaming. He rains upon fists on the chaebol’s body just up until the light turns green. “You used a fake name when you first met!”

Chanyeol howls, eyes almost dangerously closed. “Yeah. Lee Chanyeol. That’s why when we get into an argument, he calls me Chanyeolee. Chanyeol Lee. He’s cute but he’s a smartass.”

“You really _are_ an ass.” Junmyeon mumbles. “Is that why he agreed to sleep with you on Valentine’s Day? Because you already slept together?”

“I told you I didn’t try anything! But he asked me if I wanted some hot chocolate when I dropped him at his apartment building and I did want it after we ate so much pizza that night.” He chuckles, lips pursing to stop from full on laughing again. “I only got the hot chocolate the morning after.”

Junmyeon could see it – Baekhyun figuring out that Chanyeol doesn’t remember him after five minutes of talking with the idiot and decided to make the best of it anyway. “When did _you_ realize you’ve slept together before?”

“When he dyed his hair blonde for Umin hyung’s party. Little sunshine probably told Sehun early on and the little shit played along.” He’ll admit, he couldn’t recognize himself with how out of character he acted at the time, but he’s glad Sehun’s shoved him in the right direction anyway. “I apologized to Baekhyun the same night. Told him I’ll make up for it if we try and see how far we could go.”

Clutching his chest, Junmyeon dramatically gasps. “You’re really growing up before my very eyes.”

“Shut it, buttface.” Chanyeol switches lanes before swatting Junmyeon’s side. “It’s not much time, so you better make sure every second counts when we get there, okay? I’ll have my company publish a few articles on our dealings to keep your father from suspecting.”

“You’re the best, man.” Junmyeon sighs, wishing spring this year lasts like the cherry blossoms starting to fall.

“I know.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

At the height of summer, Minseok has started taking full reign of his family’s company, even though his father is still around the office. Sehun’s expanded his family business at an impressive rate in the Middle East and North America, with their client roster more diversified than it has been in years. Chanyeol’s also managed to increase their company’s presence in the media landscape, even if they’re already the industry leader.

Junmyeon’s father has begun passing on bigger responsibilities to him. Everything would have been fine, except some of the meetings he’s been asked to handle were for more than just business relationships. He made it perfectly clear to his father that he’s not interested and is already seeing someone.

He finds himself praying to whoever listens for time to go faster. And it makes him smile briefly, hearing Yixing say how time’s already moving too fast and that Junmyeon should pray for other things.

It’s only for seven days, two days to meet with Wu Enterprises and Han Film Studios, and the rest for Yixing and his family. They may not even have much times to themselves, seeing that Yixing is spending his summer helping out his grandparents at the farm. But Junmyeon would take it.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“Have I ever told you my dislike of airports?” Yixing whispers against Junmyeon’s lips. “Welcome home.”

Junmyeon simply kisses him more deeply, uncaring if anyone sees.

By the time they get to the farm, the sun is already quite high up. Yixing’s grandma waves them over, holding a tray of cooling tea for them by the door. Yixing bows before taking the tray from her, thanking her. She smiles warmly at Junmyeon, explaining that her husband is still away delivering eggs to the town markets.

“It’s usually my job when I’m here, but this rich guy I know needed a private car to pick him up.” Yixing teases, dimple appearing when Junmyeon almost pouts in front of his nainai. “It just means you get to help out tomorrow too, bright and early.”

“Good. More time to spend with you then.” Junmyeon makes a face at him, nose and cheeks crinkled cutely. He peeks at his palm before addressing the elderly woman in her native language. It warms his heart that she appreciated his effort to communicate, perfectly aware that no matter how much he practiced with Sehun, he’s not exactly fluent.

Junmyeon could tell Yixing is holding back from tackling him right now too, obviously touched by the gesture as well.

They follow nainai inside the cosy house, leaving their shoes by the door. Yixing tugs on Junmyeon’s sleeve, pursing his lips to keep from laughing. “You actually said good night to her instead of good afternoon, but I love you anyway.”

“At least I didn’t accidentally curse at her. I consider that a win.” Junmyeon crouches down to pet the family’s farm dog before rubbing behind her ears. Nao nao barks happily at him before settling back down her pillow, resting until she has to go back to work later in the day.

A lovely homemade meal awaits them, Yixing’s grandma telling them to eat up well because they need the strength to clean up after the animals before herding them after grazing. There aren’t a lot of them, but they can be quite a handful.

Growing up always looking prim and proper, Junmyeon never thought he would meet Yixing’s grandpa in the current state he’s in – sweaty, hair pulled in different directions, cakes of mud staining his clothes, and cologne long overpowered by the smells of the farm. The older gentleman barely batted an eye, shaking Junmyeon’s hand, wishing he’ll enjoy his short stay in their humble little land.

Yixing continues to herd the sheep back in the barn with Nao Nao’s help, “My yeye would have hugged you, but he didn’t want to make washing his clothes harder for nainai. He hopes you didn’t take it the wrong way.”

Junmyeon helps him lock the barn door, wiping his forehead once more and unknowingly rubbing mud in the process. “You’ve met my family. They wouldn’t have even touched me if I came over to them looking like this.”

The sky turns indigo as they remove their boots by the wooden steps. Yixing suddenly grabs Junmyeon by the arm and pulls him to the separate bathroom behind the house.

Muddy clothes soon drop to the floor, their laughter bouncing in the little space from Yixing trying to soak him with the shower hose. But as soon as the water turns cool, they start to properly clean themselves, their faces becoming more pensive, perhaps still unbelieving the other is indeed right in front of them.

The washcloths feel nice and cool against their warm skin, gazes and touches nothing but revering. At some point they were just holding each other, Yixing humming because he hasn’t felt so rested like this in so long. “I know you’re tired from the early flight and farm work, but may I tempt you to for a date later?”

Junmyeon’s cheek presses harder on Yixing’s ear, “What do you have in mind?”

“You have to go to find out.”

“I’m all yours.” Junmyeon sighs, holding on tighter before letting go. “Come now. We can’t let your grandma’s food go cold. Do you think there’s anything spicy? I’m sort of craving.” He wears the spare outfit Yixing hands over, combing his wet hair as best he could.

Yixing splashes his face one more time before getting dressed as well. “You’re in luck then, Mr. Kim. My nainai made some mapo dofou. She makes the best one in town.”

It’s also quite fortunate for Junmyeon that the Zhangs have plenty of milk supply with how much his mouth felt like burning after a bite of grandma’s spicy tofu. Junmyeon’s usual peachy complexion has moved towards chili red, and he may have a few tears in his eyes, but at least the elderly couple has taken quite a liking to him.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Past eleven, only crickets could be heard in their little corner of Yixing’s hometown. With only moonlight to guide them, they silently try to find their way outside the house, warm blankets in their arms.

Over the fence by the end of the Zhang’s property, they walk hand in hand across the neighboring field. They’ve gotten enough rest earlier to be able to climb the small hill with the only lone tree for miles, though it does take effort for them not to drop Junmyeon’s camera and tripod.

The patch of flatland is telling that Yixing has been here a lot before, and even without asking, Junmyeon knew it was special to him.

After setting up the camera’s exposure, Junmyeon clicks, excited for pictures reminiscent of Van Gogh’s famous painting. Yixing listens to Junmyeon talk about the photography classes he joined recently, fondness as full as the moon above them. The chaebol also comically zooms on Yixing’s features, reciting adoration the way Shakespeare spouts sonnets about love.

With lips warm and breaths present, they lie down among the blankets, wrapping themselves up in cloth and arms, looking up into a sky that dwarfs everything else in their lives. The stars are theirs tonight.

It will only be a few hours before they need to wake up to go through daily farm chores again, but it’s hard to sleep when you’re dreaming with eyes wide open.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Orange leaves are falling outside the shop window of Hazel Note. Kyungsoo serves Junmyeon a warm cup of tea and a slice of carrot cake. “How’s Yixing doing in Shanghai?”

The cup feels heavenly against his fingers, the rainbow sweater slightly shorter in his arms, quite snug too. Junmyeon’s expression is bittersweet, but he knew the café owner understands. “He’s doing well. So well in fact that Beijing’s Tsinghua University is scouting him for an extended semester in their Department of Philosophy.”

“I get that. Some of his students stop by here and they worship the man.” Clutching the circle tray against his torso, Kyungsoo continues. “How are you taking it?”

Junmyeon shrugs, “Equal parts missing him and feeling proud of him.” The metallic sheen of Sehun’s green jaguar catches his attention. “Is the carrot cake I ordered ready? My delivery man is here.”

The plan was for him to personally hand it to Yixing himself, belatedly celebrating the man’s birthday and their second anniversary from what remains of October. Along with the pretense of joining Sehun attend China Fashion Week in Beijing, Junmyeon has booked time with Han Film Studios again to iron out their first draft of contracts, as well as other meetings with top players in the software industry including Baidu and Tencent. He’s very confident in bringing home new business partners, only needing four days to make it happen and spend the rest of his twelve days with Yixing.

But Kim Yongha had other ideas. Junmyeon will be testing out his title of Interim CEO until spring, and it will be the time his father and their board of directors would decide if he was ready to take over the company by the time he’s turned twenty-eight.

Of course, the company didn’t waste Junmyeon’s efforts of scoring introductions with potential business, sending Irene Bae in his stead. The heir is confident with his colleague, but it effectively puts a stop to his plan of seeing the man he loves.

Kyungsoo perks up. “I didn’t know the cake was for Yixing hyung’s birthday. Do you want me to write a dedication before boxing it up?”

Junmyeon scribbles on his receipt with a hint of a smile. He knows the café owner’s handwriting, even on cakes, is quite elegant. But he hopes Kyungsoo can copy the doodle of a bunny just as well too.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“Am I dreaming?”

Yixing shakes off the snow in the foyer before entering Junmyeon’s penthouse. “Should I sneak some snow under your robe or pinch your cheek?”

Junmyeon envelops the man in his arms, shivering from the cold and excitement. “You lied to me! You said grandpa and grandma Zhang needed some extra help in the farm with how harsher winter has been back home.”

“I didn’t lie. I really was going to spend my winter break in the farm.” Yixing pats Junmyeon’s cheeks, grinning that his cold fingers is coloring them a lovely peach faster than usual. “Your cousin arranged some of his employees to help out in my yeye’s field instead of theirs, even brought along big machines to get the job done more quickly.”

“Minseok did mention of setting up food production farms abroad. That sneaky…” Junmyeon laughs, pulling Yixing towards his bedroom. “Which of my circle of chaebols got you a ticket?”

“Chanyeol.” Yixing locks the door, already taking off his coat and scarf. “Well, not a ticket. But he and Baekhyun are spending the holidays skiing in Heilongjiang. He offered me his private plane since it was ‘on its way home anyway’ as he put it. Jongdae picked me up from the airport before he drove off to Daejeon for the holidays.”

Junmyeon sends a message to Jongin, requesting he not be disturbed until they resume office hours next year unless it’s an emergency. “No wonder Sehunah made sure I didn’t leave the city.”

They didn’t have any plans, unless holing up in Junmyeon’s penthouse and in a world of their own is a plan.

The interim CEO also made a note to give Jongin another raise for having food delivered to Junmyeon’s penthouse the following days, making sure he and Yixing actually left the bed to eat.

 

 

ღ

 

 

It’s always so heartwarming seeing Jongin with his family, especially when he carries his niece and nephew like they’re tiny planets orbiting him. Junmyeon takes a picture when the kids start to pull their uncle’s graduation cap, ignoring their parents trying to pry them away.

He asks them to stick together, capturing more memories for the family of this special occasion. Junmyeon could only wish Jongin’s father could be in it too, but he believes the man is still proud of his only son, even to this day.

Mrs. Kim dabs her eyes once more before thanking Junmyeon, asking him to join them for lunch. His father didn’t exactly approve of him putting off his work for this, but he couldn’t care less. “I’d love to.”

That appeases the woman, happily joining her daughters again as Jongin hugs Junmyeon tightly. “You’re not my boss today, so deal with it, okay?”

Junmyeon holds the camera away from between them and returns the hug, just as touched. “I’m so proud of you.” He knows it doesn’t mean as much if it came from Jongin’s dad, but he wanted to say it anyway. “Next week, I’m taking over the company. You ready to be a junior partner?”

“I’ve been ready since day one, sir.” Jongin grins. “But as my last official act as your assistant, I have arranged a full summer of _work_ ,” he so coyly winks. “with Mr. Yifan again. I mean, you still have to conduct a few meetings with the company’s business partners in China as the new CEO of Kim Enterprises. But you can finish those in a week if you hustle.”

The soon-to-be CEO shakes his head with a laugh. “I’m leaving your signing bonus check blank. Write any amount you want. Seriously.”

Jongin whistles. “Don’t make your favoritism so obvious so soon, hmm?”

 

 

ღ

 

 

The fingers running through his curls makes Junmyeon whine. “Why are you so fond of this mess? The humidity’s given my hair a life of its own.”

Yixing just hums, loving his boyfriend’s wild mane and glowing gold skin. “I’m glad you’re actually spending the whole summer here. I wouldn’t have seen you like _this_.” He kisses the man once more before swiping the camera, careful not to get mud on it, and taking more pictures of Junmyeon in the wild.

The camera is mostly filled with Yixing and how highly his hometown thinks of him. He witnessed how loved the professor is not just by his family but also anyone they come across, always asking to take a picture with his boyfriend whenever they see Junmyeon’s camera. They praise him for helping with building and maintaining the local schools, and for teaching children how to read and write for free. Even now, Yixing never fails to send part of his earnings to help his neighborhood.

It motivates Junmyeon to work harder in the farm, in helping deliver and buy produce, showing his best self to the people who clearly see Yixing’s true worth.

The town prince’s melodious laughter takes hold of his heart. The CEO dips a finger in the mud between them, drawing a heart on the dimple he’ll never tire of seeing.

Junmyeon wants to spend the rest of his life just like this.

So he wipes his soiled hands on his jeans before digging through the right pocket. The melody stops, a deafening beating drumming through them. By the look on his face, Yixing recognizes his grandfather’s ring on the palm of Junmyeon’s hand.

“In all the times I’ve imagined this happening, I would never have thought it would be like this,” Junmyeon’s voice is already wavering. “But now that I’m here, with you, it’s more perfect than I could ever hope it to be.”

He takes Yixing’s hand, holding the gold ring in the other, and smiling when he sees they’re both trembling. “You know I could have bought you a new ring, any ring, but I know it would mean more to you if it came from home.” He lifts the hand to his lips, tears washing away some of the dirt off their skin, before gazing at the man he hopes to spend his life with. “I’ve lived with the world at my feet, but when you came along it all seemed so small. You made me want something other than what I’ve been told to, and that it's okay to want it. You are my world, Zhang Yixing. Please give me the honor of loving you for the rest of my days.”

With breaths held, a second of infinite silence passes them before a stray sheep bleats not three feet away.

Yixing would always think of it as the start of his new life. He all but tackles Junmyeon on the ground, letting the animals make all the sound they wish as he shouts  _yes_ over and over again.

“Wait! The ring!” Junmyeon laughs, cries, trying to hold onto the modest silver band. It would be a pain to find it in the wet soil beneath them.

After making sure they’re the only humans in the farm, the newly engaged couple may or may not have borrowed the barn for an hour or two, letting the animals graze around the field and delaying their afternoon feeding.

Later that night, they shared the good news with the Zhangs. Although everyone is happy to officially welcome Junmyeon into the family, Yixing worriedly asked what his grandfather would be wearing now that Yixing has his ring. Junmyeon kisses his fiancé’s ring finger, explaining he’s already arranged to have new rings made for grandpa and grandma Zhang’s sixty-fifth anniversary.

Junmyeon’s brother Jeonha sends his congratulations and well wishes to the happy couple, promising to call when he’s moved to a city with a more stable internet connection.

Their friends back in Korea met up for an impromptu video call and the sole purpose of toasting their engagement at Kyungsoo’s Hazel Note, the owner even offering to bake the couple’s wedding cake for free. Although Minseok says he’ll offer to pay for it.

Baekhyun smooshes his face closer to the lens. “Hyung, does this mean you’re moving out when you get back? Our apartment rent is due soon.”

“Yah, Baekhyun! You’re one to talk. You’re practically living with Chanyeol for the past three months.” Jongdae shakes his head. “If Chanyeol wasn’t sending a cleaning lady to help me keep the place habitable, I would’ve rented out your room long ago.”

Their little circle continue to babble on, though most of it get past Junmyeon and Yixing, their eyes finding their way back to the other’s every few second.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Being away for more than a year, the two of them refuse to spend any more time apart. They settle in quite nicely in Junmyeon’s penthouse. The CEO offers to have his chauffeur drive Yixing to SNU, seeing as his penthouse is a lot farther than his previous flat. To no one’s surprise, the professor prefers taking the train. But Yixing did say he wouldn’t say no to the personal driver for emergencies.

The couple also decides to meet with Junmyeon’s parents after Yixing’s birthday, fully aware things could go very wrong. They’d rather keep the atmosphere happy during his fiancé’s special day.

During the company’s Halloween party, an event Kim Yongha has never attended in his tenure, Junmyeon introduces Yixing to the rest of his colleagues. He figures a building full of people celebrating them would give them some confidence before facing the Kims in a few days.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Nothing but love and adoration comes from Junmyeon as he talks about Yixing to his parents. He also fills in the blanks whenever his fiancé felt uncomfortable talking about his accomplishments, especially whenever his father’s face morphs into one of thinly veiled contempt.

Thankfully Kim Junhee is much more gracious than her spouse, actually taking interest in Yixing, especially when he mentions his time teaching English in the outskirts of Shanghai as a volunteer. With Junhee’s passion fueled by goodwill and the arts, she picks Yixing’s brain for his thoughts on what Korea can do more for education.

Clinking of silver, glass, and fine china are the only sound alive from the head of the table. Yixing is having a hard time swallowing the main laid out in front of him with the eyes of Kim Yongha boring holes in his skull.

“Dear, you’re not eating much.” Junhee’s gilded fingers find her husband’s, urging him. “Would you like me to ask something else from the chef?”

Yixing could feel Junmyeon’s hand rest on his thigh as his fiancé takes a sip of ’47 Cheval Blanc, anchoring the both of them.

“I’m waiting for our guest of honor to be honest with our son.” All eyes land on the man at the head of the table, the attention puffing up his chest. “Well, Mr. Zhang? Care to explain why you agreed to marry my son? My heir?”

At this, Yixing’s face falls. “I love your son, sir.”

“Is that why we’ve spent most of our dinner hearing about this degree, that school, and whichever philanthropic affair?” Yongha violently pushes the plate away, knocking over the glass next to it. “Does Junmyeon know your visa is in trouble? That your time teaching in Beijing has caused problems on your contract with Seoul National University?”

The man’s volume has steadily increased, the color in his face almost matching the spilled wine. “How convenient! How very clever indeed. Who dare would touch and send you away if you marry into one of the top families in this country?”

Junmyeon slams a fist on the table, “Stop it, father!” He is _livid_. “Did you hire a P.I. for Yixing? How could you?!”

“How could _you_ throw away our lives like this?!”

Yixing shakes his head. “I meant to tell Junmyeon about my dilemma but there never seemed to be a good time with our work schedules. I wanted to fix it on my own first, but your son has asked me if I wanted to be with him before I could, and my answer is yes.” Yixing looks down to his lap, hands wringing in frustration because this isn’t how he wants Junmyeon’s proposal to be remembered as. He takes a deep breath, facing the man he promised himself to. “When the one I love asks me to be with them, it could only be yes.”

The professor leaves his seat and Junmyeon freezes, petrified to see Yixing walk out of his life.

But to his amazement, the proud man from China bows down in front of his father, all the way to the marble ground of the Kim mansion, knees folded and forehead placed on the top of his hands. “I give you my word that I won’t tarnish the image of your family, that I will support your son to the best of my abilities, that I will love him and make him happy until my last breath leaves me.” Yixing lifts his head, eyes full of sincerity as he looks from Junmyeon’s mother to his father. “I am not asking for permission to marry your son. He is his own person. But you are the most important people in Junmyeon’s life, so I am asking you to bless our union.”

Junmyeon couldn’t move as his father stands up, stepping closer to Yixing. The old man’s withering stare is all they get before he leaves the dining room. To Junmyeon’s disappointment, his mother follows her husband.

He helps Yixing stand back up, dusting off his pants.

His fiancé apologizes profusely, but Junmyeon hushes him. “You were and are perfect.” They clasp their fingers together, needing ground after the storm that blew past them.

Things could have gone better, but it could have gotten worse too. At least Yongha didn’t yell at Yixing to leave his house or forsake Junmyeon there and then. Although if anyone were to ask him right now, he’d give up all the riches tied to his name for the man walking next to him. He knows they can figure out the rest.

A few minutes of waiting for either parent to return, they decide it’s best to leave. Yixing has some work left to do before SNU’s finals week begins and Junmyeon would very much like to leave the place he’s always felt was too big.

They cross the quiet halls, the echoes of their footsteps seeming intensified.

Junmyeon holds Yixing’s hand tighter when they pass by his father’s closed study. But when he hears his mother’s shouts, he pauses.

_“How can you not see how happy our Junmyeon is?!”_

_“That man is not worthy of our son and this family!”_

_“I do NOT want to lose another son because of you and your expectations!”_

“Myeon, I,” Yixing starts, a heartbreaking look on his face, his hand loosening from Junmyeon’s. “You know I’ll do anything to be with you. But if I end up tearing your family apart, maybe we should-“

“You’re not the reason my family is the way it is.” Junmyeon pulls Yixing away, away from this cage, away until the both of them could breathe again. They wait outside the mansion for the valet, shivering in the chilly air with only the sound of cicadas for company.

The way Yixing looks up at the moon, Junmyeon recalls the first time they’ve been intimate, the scent of lavender, sandalwood, and vanilla enforcing the memory further. It’s as if Yixing is debating once more whether he could overcome his fear for what he wants, maybe even asking the heavens if he’s making the right decision.

And when Yixing turns to him a moment later, a confident smile on his handsome face, Junmyeon hopes that at least the universe would bless them. Because how can fate let them love only for it to end? Junmyeon won’t let that happen, and he knows Yixing won’t either. “Have I told you that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me?”

Every time Yixing kisses him, that feeling returns, stronger than the last. “I kind of got the gist of that when you proposed.”

They could see the car that Junmyeon’s father bought him for the year, headlights glowing brighter every second, but they look back to the mansion’s doors when they hear it open.

Junhee glides down the steps, hurrying to her son. “I’m sorry about your father, darling.” She turns to Yixing, smiling when the young man bows once more. “Forgive my husband. He’s quite stubborn, but he’ll see the error in his ways sooner or later.” She hugs Yixing, quite happy that her son found someone he values more than what their name beholds. “I’m honored to call you my son-in-law.” She wipes the tear from Yixing’s cheek, perfectly seeing that Junmyeon has chosen well. “I’m holding you to your promise earlier, understood?”

“Yes, ma’m.”

Junhee playfully pinches him. “Mom is fine, dear.” The woman hands Yixing over to Junmyeon, placing a chaste kiss on her son’s cheek as well. “Unless we’re surrounded by snooty people and cameras, then it’s mother. Hmm?”

“Love you, mom.” Junmyeon finally manages to smile in front of family for the first time tonight.

“I love you too, Myeonee.” Junhee walks with them towards the car, making sure the boys have their seatbelts on with the heater up and working. “Drive safe, okay? And make sure to finish having dinner back at the penthouse that I still think is too far away from here.” She points to Yixing. “My oldest mentioned that you like feeding Myeonee. That’s good.” Her smile becomes more radiant. “Make sure he eats, please? I’m afraid I’ve raised a forgetful son.”

Yixing nods. “Yes, ma’m.” He chuckles at the raised brow. “Yes, mom. No salads tonight.”

Junhee sighs, eyes fond. “Jeonee is right.” She purses her lips at Junmyeon. “How have you caught this wonderful young man, huh?”

“ _Mom_.” Junmyeon lets the car move an inch, grinning at his jolted mother. “We’re leaving.”

“One more thing, darling.” She looks at Yixing again, expression turning thoughtful. “Yixing. Please let my son help you with your paperwork problem, all right? Share with him burdens you feel like you should carry on your own. Let Kim Junmyeon love you in a way only he can, and that includes fixing things only his family can, because his family is yours now too.”


	6. Chapter Four: The Saint and The Sinner

Kim Junhee has taken it upon herself to help Junmyeon and Yixing plan their wedding. They couldn’t have asked for a better manager, with no venue and vendor refusing her. Plus the woman knows how to respect the couple’s wishes on every single detail for the event.

With Junmyeon managing more of the company by himself and Yixing becoming a full-fledged professor in Seoul National University, they feel confident to let Junhee take the reins whenever they couldn’t. People of their echelon actually prefer a long engagement so that their guests can block out their schedules. It’s also an opportune moment to boost the couple’s image when the media covers every little thing that has to do with them before the long-awaited date – from who will design their tuxedos, where the ceremony will take place, what motif the grooms feel would capture the essence of their relationship.

It’s a bit much for Yixing’s more grounded tastes. Truthfully Junmyeon isn’t a fan of the whole press coverage thing as well. He is celebrating the start of his marriage with the man he loves, not throwing what the headlines have dubbed the _party_ of the year.

Junhee taps on the glass walls of Junmyeon’s office with Yixing behind her. “Darling, are you all ready for the tux fitting and menu tasting today? We have to leave in ten minutes so Yixing won’t be late for his afternoon talk at SNU’s conference later.”

“Yes, mother. I’m only double checking to see if I haven’t forgotten anything.” He glances at his tablet one more time before rising from his seat, buttoning up his grey suit jacket when he’s satisfied. He greets his mother before happily kissing his fiancé. And although most of the employees have met Yixing, the man can still shy away from public displays of affections, to which Junmyeon playfully says they can do what they want because he’s in charge now.

Yixing pulls away quickly, glancing at Junhee who only seems to be amused. “At least not in front of your mother.”

Junhee waves him off. “Darling, please. I _wish_ my husband kissed me whenever he’s stuffed in this office. It’s nice to see a little warmth in this ice box, show some humanness to the people working here.” She starts to leave for the door, probably to find her husband roaming around like a hawk. “Just don’t let it turn into a full-on fire, okay?”

Onwards to the tasting, Junmyeon and Yixing agree on French-Asian fusion for their reception menu, playing on celebrating who they are and where they plan to go on their honeymoon. Mrs. Kim approves with a chuckle, seeing as how the young men have emptied out the sample trays.

She crosses off the food from her list. “I noticed you haven’t scheduled a cake tasting yet. Do you want me to contact my favorite patisseries? I also have a few friends from Paris if you’d like to round out the French menu.”

“We already have that covered, mom.” Junmyeon grins, but it quickly fades when his suit jacket buttons now look like they’re trying to hold on for dear life.

Yixing tries not to laugh, helping Junmyeon close them. “Are you sure your guests won’t mind eating carrot cake?”

Junmyeon juts his chin out. “Xing, it’s our wedding cake. They don’t have to eat it if they don’t like it.”

“How about we offer peaches and cream too? Just in case?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, not budging. “No. That one is ours.”

Kim Junhee just smiles on, watching her son completely enamored like never before.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Before the last signs of winter melt away, the Board of Kim Enterprises requested an impromptu meeting with its new CEO. Times like this is when Junmyeon misses Jongin the most.

His executive assistant Taemin was recommended by Jongin, and he has in fact been doing well so far. But the guy isn’t used yet to Kim Yongha’s mood swings and surprise tests unlike his predecessor. To be fair, Jongin has worked with Junmyeon the moment he graduated from Warton and flew back to Korea.

The printer is currently giving them an aneurism, having a paper jam every few page. Junmyeon makes a mental note to invent a printer that can’t smell fear, even if it’s the last invention of his life. “The meeting is in less than an hour. We need these files printed for the members who prefer reading than looking at the presentation slides.”

Taemin nods, trying to pull the stuck bond paper from the printer’s mouth. “Y-Yes, boss! I’ve also called Jonginee for help since he just finished lunch.”

“Did someone say my name?” Jongin grins. He threw a six-inch sub to Junmyeon. “Eat something before you face the dragons. Taeminee, the delivery guys for the finger sandwiches are already here. Can you go pay them and arrange the food in the meeting room? I’ll fix the printer. And make sure your tablet is fully charged so you can take minutes.”

Taemin nods, scurrying away after wishing good luck to Junmyeon.

Jongin presses a few buttons, the printer spitting out the mangled file. “We only need the printed update report and we can set up the equipment. I still have some time before my own meeting, so if you’d like to practice your presentation on me, we could do that.”

Junmyeon helps compile the papers, placing them in a folder for each director and one for his father. “This time I’m also going to convince them to switch using tablets for this sort of meetings. We’re a tech company for goodness sake, we should act like it and save more trees.”

“Speaking of trees, I read somewhere that you and Yixing are getting married under a tree and not an arch? But then another article claimed you’re renting one of the royal palaces because your father is quite chummy with our president. Is that true?” The associate piles all the folders together, pushing Junmyeon afterwards to the hidden mirror in the office and pointing at his boss’ tie.

A sigh is what follows. “No. That’s not true. I want sunlight when we get married.” He fixes the yellow tie Yixing picked for him this morning, feeling more confident. “And no my father isn’t chummy with the president. Plus it would be a miracle if he attends the ceremony. Can’t really imagine him helping in any way.”

“So where’s the wedding gonna be? My sisters are also asking so they’d know what to pack for the kids and what colors to pick for their outfits.” Jongin grins, patting his boss on the back.

Junmyeon could already imagine it, declaring his vows to the man he loves with their loved ones and the Han River as their witness. “The rooftop garden of Aston House over at Grand Walkerhill.” The two of them will have the same view they did when they had their first date.

He could barely contain his excitement. Growing up, he became aware at an early age that love is something he will have to learn instead of feel. Junmyeon would be paired with a suitable spouse and he will learn to love whoever it was as they strengthen their empires.

But with Yixing, he’s only ever felt love and learned everything else – patience, perseverance, forgiveness, and acceptance. He has the rest of his life to learn more, confident with Professor Zhang by his side.

Nothing and no one could deter this feeling. Not even the legendary Kim Yongha.

The CEO faces the room once more, letting Taemin click on the next slide. “As you can see, in less than twelve months, we he turned a sizable profit for our company, with a return on investment of fourteen to twenty-two percent for each quarter compared to last year’s, under my tenure.”

Junmyeon continues on, “Our reputation with the public has also improved, with better reviews and online mentions mostly favorable.”

Yongha’s voice cuts through the focused silence. “Yes. We’ve all seen the articles. Must be nice to be friends with the media.”

“Mr. Kim, if you have concerns with any part of the report, I would be more than happy to hear them after we’ve gone through everything.” He nips the interruption in the bud. Junmyeon smiles calmly to the others. “If any of our members also have inquiries or comments, I will hear each one out. For those who would rather share them more privately, you may send me an email or leave a note with my assistant. They would be addressed by tomorrow.”

Taemin moves on to the next slide, watching his boss lift up the stack of papers. “Our CSR efforts are also doing well, but I would like to initiate more by the second quarter of the year. For starters, our carbon footprint would be significantly reduced if we switched from hard to soft copies of files and reports for internal meetings. They would also be easier to update. Additionally, if we use tablets from our client partners, it would show brand loyalty, as well as a chance to find areas of improvement for their tech that only we could implement for them.”

Junmyeon tries not to smirk when the room fills with murmurs of approval, choosing to look back down at the table as he organizes the papers in his hands.

 

 

ღ

 

 

The end of March marks a few highlights within their little group.

Dr. Kim Minseok’s breaking of ground ceremony of Kim Food Corporation’s corporate branch in Europe caused a big impact in Korea’s stock market. On a personal note, his cousin has proposed to So Eun on his birthday. They all teased him that it’s a good thing she said yes or else his next couple of birthdays would have sucked big time.

The very first team that Junmyeon handpicked and assembled has received the “Best of Innovation” award at this year’s CES Innovation Awards. The CEO very happily rewarded them with a two-week vacation in a country of the team’s choosing.

Sehun has also begun working as the Interim CEO of Oh & Partners Finance, and the youngest of them is having a record-breaking run of signing new businesses. No one would be shocked if Sehun’s met the company’s yearly client quota by third quarter.

Chanyeol has been doing quite well during his CEO probation stint with Park Media. It’s highly likely that the media giant would have a new chief before the wedding of the year. But today, the heir is nowhere to be seen in the office, but he is on the phone with the CEO of Kim Enterprises.

Junmyeon signs another document before handing it to Taemin, phone snug between his neck and shoulder. “Why are you crying?” There’s no way Junmyeon’s line is wobbly or choppy, but he could barely understand his best friend.

He wonders what the chaebol looks like right now, face wet and puffy, surrounded by crying parents. Today is Jongdae and Baekhyun’s graduation from SNU. Yixing is also there with flowers for his former roommates, representing Junmyeon and Minseok’s well wishes too.

Jongdae has successfully gotten the role of Senior Marketing Head in Park Media with no help from Chanyeol, a feat on its own considering how extremely selective Chanyeol’s father could be with their hires.

Baekhyun on the other hand has also secured a teaching position in SNU’s College of Music. He’s chosen to teach freshmen so he could also continue composing music for entertainment companies, specifically music scores for film and television.

Junmyeon clearly remembers Chanyeol jokingly challenge the man to make something more viral than Baby Shark and Baekhyun proceeding to kick the Park Media heir out of his own suite.

So he asks again, trying not to laugh. “I know you’re very proud of him, but why are you crying so much? He’s not your son!”

Chanyeol just sniffles more, letting the graduation music end first. “ _Baekhyunee said he’ll move in with me when he got his graduate degrees.”_

“Can you give the phone to my fiancé, I don’t think I heard you right,” Junmyeon teases. He could hear Yixing’s laugh ring through. “Why don’t you ask him to marry you too, hmm?”

Chanyeol blows his nose, the sound quite painful to the ear. _“I did and he said not yet.”_

Junmyeon laughs. “Oh, wow. I got a scoop from a chaebol heir of the press!”

 _“Hyung,”_ his best friend whispers. _“Thank you for meeting Yixing and falling in love.”_

 _“Aww!”_ Yixing teases next to him. Junmyeon could tell his man is hugging the crying giant right now.

If Chanyeol hadn’t ditched him that night, maybe they wouldn’t all be here right now. “Save it for the toast, best man.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

They very wisely decided to forego the kind of bachelor party that the paparazzi would have a field day with. Instead of casinos or unsavory establishments, they rented out a private property along the beaches of Busan. After a private dinner at Hazel Note, the wedding party of both grooms, with the exception of Junmyeon’s brother and Yixing's grandfather, hopped on the last train.

With summer still around the corner, they enjoy the cold sea breeze passing them by and making the campfire flicker. Yixing carefully unwraps the foil from the sweet potato, perfectly breaking it in half and blowing on it before giving it to Junmyeon.

Baekhyun plays the ukulele, singing _You and I_ by Ingrid Michaelson cheekily as he waits for the sweet potatoes to cool down. _“Don’t you worry there, my honey. We might not have any money, but we’ve got our love to pay the bills.”_ He smiles wider when Chanyeol chuckles next to him. _“Maybe I think you’re cute and funny. Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean.”_ He sends a wink to the grooms just beyond the fire.

Junmyeon takes a picture of them again.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo come back with more grilled meat, Jongin helping them set the food down on the blankets.

Yixing nudges Junmyeon’s shoulder, smiling like he hasn’t a care in the world. And maybe tonight, it is nothing but the truth. “I know we said no kids yet for a couple of years. But how about a number?”

Junmyeon leans on Yixing’s shoulder, head finding its territory. “As you see, I already have two children over there.” He pouts towards Sehun and Chanyeol trying to juggle hot potatoes. “And since you also brought one child in our relationship…” They look towards Baekhyun trying to get Kyungsoo to sing the _Campfire Song Song_ from _Spongebob Squarepants_ as Minseok, Jongdae, and Jongin laugh at both scenes.

“Yeah,” Yixing chuckles, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon’s waist. “Maybe we shouldn’t be too greedy.”

He starts to yawn, not getting much sleep from the train ride over to Busan. “I won’t mind if we only had one, but I know you didn’t really like growing up as an only child.”

“Two.” Yixing hums. “I like that. One for each of us. Balance.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes, already resting most of his weight on Yixing. “Mmm… Daddy Xing.”

Yixing lets his soon-to-be-husband rest, not waking him up until their friends have run out of energy.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“Everyone, the wedding is about to start soon.” Kim Junhee graces the guests with the loveliest smile. “Kindly find your assigned seats and please turn off your mobile devices. Let our photographers capture this special day, we’ve hired the very best so everyone will look terrific in the pictures.” She gestures to a few people near the security guards. “And do not worry, should there be an emergency message for you, our assistants will notify you immediately without causing disturbance during the ceremony. Thank you very much, and please join the Kims and the Zhangs in blessing this union.”

She sees Jeonha give a thumbs up from Junmyeon’s side of the aisle.

The heart of the ceremony is a simple arch built with the lushest leaves, dotted with flora of all colors. Rather than an aisle in the middle of the venue, there are three white carpets laid out – two on both sides of the seating area and one parting the guests in to two sections. All of them are gorgeously lined with flower arrangements of white and gold.

At three o’clock, in the afternoon of August eight, the string octet start a classical rendition of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. The guests stand up, fawning over as Park Yoora scatters flowers on the right carpet for Junmyeon and his groomsmen. On the left side, Minseok’s sister, Kim Myunghee, does the same for Yixing and his party.

The women are soon followed on both sides by Jongin and Baekhyun. Sehun and Minseok are ten paces behind, then it’s Jeonha and Jongdae’s turn to walk down their respective carpets. From Junmyeon’s end, the guests chuckle as Chanyeol punches Junmyeon playfully on the chest to make his best friend stop squirming. And on Yixing’s side of the venue, he makes sure grandpa Zhang has a strong grip on his cane before letting him walk.

With all their guests on their feet, Junmyeon and Yixing could only see glimpses of each other as they make their way down the border aisles.

Junmyeon grips the ring he gave Yixing last summer, holding onto it to resist the urge to run. His mother is very supportive, but Junhee would give a good scolding if he decided to sprint the rest of the way.

When he did reach the center, he takes a step back. The view of Yixing clad in a stunning black Valentino tuxedo renders him mute, the three-piece ensemble perfectly cut while the bowtie and the pinned corsage softens the whole look. His hair is dyed in the warmest coffee, parted on one side and so tempting to be touched. Junmyeon’s heart stops for a moment, the heaviness in his chest vanishing when Yixing smiles at him.

And oh what a smile it is. It’s the kind you make seeing an angel gazing at you. Junmyeon is simply luminous in his all-white Louis Vuitton tux. Forgoing the bowtie, he waits for Yixing to present him with what his fiance said was a pre-wedding gift. The gorgeous man in front of him accepts the box from his best man, grandpa Zhang, before opening it for Junmyeon.

Inside is a small boutonniere, a bird of paradise beautifully wrapped in gold. Yixing takes it from the box, nothing but ardor on his handsome face. “Junmyeonah, this is actually a nine-year anniversary gift, but I couldn’t really wait.” He giggles. It makes Junmyeon swoon. “Though I don’t want to wait nine years to tell you what this flower means,” he gently pins the boutonniere on Junmyeon’s lapel, placing his palm above the chest after. “Thought, joy, faithfulness, love, and freedom. I promise to do my best to give you all those things and anything else you ask for.”

Junmyeon is perfectly aware that all eyes are on them and that the best film crew that Park Media can afford is filming them. He truly wants to cry this instant, with how everyone can see how wonderful Zhang Yixing is. But he couldn’t, not yet. So he says, “Was that your vows? Because we haven’t really started yet.”

Yixing chuckles, hand finding Junmyeon’s cheek and swipes a thumb on the dewy peach surface. “Then let’s get to it.”

They both face the officiant, nodding for her to start.

She talks a bit about love and of marriage, trust and honesty, and of both grooms. The guests agree with her, some wipe their eyes, and some couples look to their partner in hopes of saying they feel the same way too.

It’s not long before the grooms are asked to say their vows. Junmyeon gladly lets Yixing go first, since the man asked him out first all those years ago.

Yixing fishes out a piece of paper and his gold-rimmed glasses from his breast pocket. They both smile at each other before the professor begins. “My Junmyeon. I spent most of my life trying to find reason in everything. I made it my mission to find out why; why am I here, why am I alive?”

He makes sure to look at his fiancé before continuing. “But as I stand here in front of our loved ones, I want to say that my reason now, my reason every day and beyond is you. You give me strength on my shortcomings and push me to be the kind of man I am meant to be.” Yixing holds Junmyeon’s gaze to let him know he means every word he’s said and will say. “Today, I promise my life to yours, that my dreams become your dreams and yours become mine. I know now that wherever life leads me, as long as you are beside me, that’s where I’m meant to be.” Junmyeon starts to grin, almost protesting with a raised brow, but Yixing chuckles softly. “And if there comes a time that we must part for a while, know that you have my heart wherever you are. I love you. I will keep the promises I made to you, your family, and the family we’ll create. I am yours.”

Junmyeon’s heart hasn’t beaten this fast nor this loud before. He is close to tears, knees slightly shaking, but thanks to Chanyeol sniffling behind him with the other groomsmen, he would be full-on crying. So Junmyeon waits for Yixing to hide his glasses again before taking his own vows from the hidden pocket of his suit.

But before he begins, Junmyeon glances behind him to Sehun, the younger man raising a thumb with a handsome grin. He faces Yixing again, patting his chest to calm down, hoping he doesn’t make any mistakes. “With what my family is known for and what we have,”

Sehun translates Junmyeon’s words for their guests who don’t speak Mandarin.

“I can promise to give you the world. But I won’t. With how much we care for one another, I could promise to cherish you and never hurt you. But I can’t, not when the best of intentions can fall short. I don’t want my vows to you to be one meant for optimists, because it’s not who I am, and you know that.” They look at each other fondly, and maybe with a hint of pride from Yixing for Junmyeon’s effort. “I have grown up not hopeful but hardworking, to always be sure. But I have never been sure of anything completely, even if I pretend to be, not until I met you.” He then grins at Yixing, “or to be more specific, not until you made it clear on our first date that we _were_ on an actual date.”

Junmyeon waits for his fiancé and their guests to finish laughing after Sehun has translated the last part. “I’m sure that our life won’t be easy, but that we’ll go through it together. I’m sure that even if we’re not happy all day, that we will be happy anyway. And if somehow it feels like we are not, that we will work hard to be happy and remind each other why we should be.” He looks at Yixing in turn, committing everything to memory and knowing the man in front of him is doing the same. “But what I am most sure of is that I only want you to have all of me, you and the family you’ll have with me. I love you, and I will keep working to earn your love. I am yours, my Yixing.”

Not a minute passed after Junmyeon ends his vows and Sehun finished translating for him, the sky’s golden hues shift. But with it comes drizzling droplets, reflecting the glow of the garden, but light enough that he couldn’t tell if the ones on his cheeks are from his eyes or from above. No one else seems to mind either.

The wedding officiant coughs softly, whispering, “Shall I go on?”

Without missing a beat, both grooms say yes.

They say that sunshowers are rare, that when it happens, it could mean a lot of things. Most of it are folklore, about animals getting married, from wolves and foxes, to even tigers in Korea. Some think that this natural wonder has curative or protective powers. But one belief that Junmyeon prefers, especially now with Yixing smiling across from him, is that sunshowers are a symbol of good luck, that whatever risk, task, or promise one makes in that hour will be successful and kept.

He could barely register when the officiant asks Chanyeol and grandpa Zhang for the rings, leaning into Yixing’s touch as we wipes some of the water and tears away from his cheeks.

Junmyeon takes grandpa Zhang’s ring from Chanyeol, smiling at the _180808_ engraved inside before placing it on Yixing’s finger, “I give you this ring. Wear it with my love. I choose you, Zhang Yixing, to be my husband.”

Yixing happily takes the platinum ring from his best man, humbly fashioned similar to his grandpa’s and engraved with the same date, before placing it on Junmyeon’s finger, thumb drawing circlers on the top of his palm, “I give you this ring. Wear it with my love. I choose you, Kim Junmyeon, to be my husband.”

The officiant asks Junmyeon if even through it all, he would choose Yixing as his husband.

Junmyeon plays with the ring on Yixing’s finger, saying, “I do, this day and forevermore.” And Yixing repeats the words after being asked the same. To them, it was no question anymore. It hasn’t been since Junmyeon proposed and Yixing gifted him with a yes.

“Today, you are married.” The officiant proclaims, smiling at the couple before her.

And it could be him or it could be Yixing, but either way, they both lean in eagerly.

Under the summer rain, they have their first kiss. Their first kiss belonging to one another for life.

Junmyeon smiles into it, heart feeling heaven when he feels Yixing’s thumb drawing nothing and everything on the apple of his cheek, while the other rests above his chest.

The clapping, and cheering from their younger guests, snaps them back. Junmyeon pulls Yixing, his husband, into his arms. It still feels like a dream, this moment, the man he’s holding. But the water from the sunny sky blessing them grounds him, assuring him that everything he’s feeling is true. “Mine.”

Yixing tightens his arms around Junmyeon, humming. “Yours.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

The rest of the wedding feels like a blissful blur.

The sunshower didn’t last long, vanishing by the time everyone has moved to the reception area of the venue in front of a beautiful European-style building. The staff start to light up candles as the sun begins to set.

The newlyweds enjoy their first dance to an original song by Baekhyun, a gift he started composing the night the couple got engaged. And Junmyeon is impressed, because as he listens to the instruments and its beautiful notes, he thinks of Yixing and everything that makes his husband wonderful.

His heart clenches when Yixing makes their cheeks meet, softly whispering, “This song is you.”

_What is you is me._

For the next turn, Yixing dances with Junhee and Junmyeon dances first with both Yixing’s mom and grandmother, and pretty soon, guests who wished to dance has joined them on the floor.

They enjoy the wonderful meal chosen by the spouses and the free-flowing drinks provided by Minseok’s family. Junmyeon and Yixing welcome Kyungsoo as he pushes out the wedding cake he’s created, a nature-themed one with little sheep and bunnies grazing on each tier. Some were doubtful over the carrot cake, but after one bite, Jongin and Junhee start to help Kyungsoo give out the information of his small business.

Pretty soon, the guests ask for Chanyeol to speak. The heir of Park Media eagerly stands, grinning from ear to ear. “Usually, this is the part where the best man gossips about the grooms, but as someone whose family _is_ part of the media, I know well enough that I shouldn’t share headlines for free.”

Junmyeon playfully punches him on the side and Jeonha does the same on the other, making Chanyeol squirm and laugh. “But here’s what I _will_ share. Junmyeon hyung is the strongest person I know. He has been through a lot, whether it be his personal life, his work life, and keeping his relationship intact. But he made it work, and I’m glad that we’re all here today to celebrate him and his husband. I have never seen Junmyeon hyung as happy as he is today. I know me and Minseok hyung were part of the reason how they’ve met, but I’m grateful that Yixing hyung took a leap of faith and asked out my best friend. Our lives have only gotten better with him in it,” he pauses, winking at Baekhyun before smiling at the grooms. “And I know the rest of it is something I’ll always look forward to.” Chanyeol takes his glass of champagne, “So please raise your glass and join me in giving love and well wishes to Zhang Yixing and Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon and Jeonha meet eyes when their father Yongha raises his too, even taking a sip before placing the glass back on the table. It’s probably for the sake of the other guests and the filming crew, but Junmyeon would like to think some part of his father does wish everything will work out for his second-born.

Yixing kisses Junmyeon, eyes taking in everything. “Hello, husband.”

Junmyeon returns it just as sweetly, eyes almost gone from smiling. “Hi.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

Chenle knocks on Junmyeon’s office door before popping his head in. “Good evening, sir. Your husband is here.”

Junmyeon saves the files he’s working on, quickly shutting off his laptop and smiling at his assistant. “He is? I thought you made reservations for us at Sehun’s new restaurant investment?”

The assistant nods, opening the door wider for him and Yixing. “I lied. But with good reason. Please don’t fire me.” He helps Yixing set up in Junmyeon’s office.

Yixing laughs. “He’s not going to fire you, Chenle.” He lights up two dinner candles, thanking Junmyeon’s assistant for everything he’s helped with. “Thank you for this and for the other thing.”

Junmyeon’s hands find his waist, eyeing the two men curiously. “What other thing? I’m kind of worried that my husband and my assistant are keeping things from me”

Chenle only chuckles, bowing to both men by the door. “Enjoy your anniversary dinner with Mr. Zhang, sir.”

They sit down to enjoy the meal Yixing prepared, Junmyeon smiling when his husband didn’t forget to buy a slice of carrot cake from Hazel Note. “Why did you buy just one? I could eat this by myself.”

Yixing just continues to feed Junmyeon, not minding if he only got a bite or two of the cake. He takes out an envelope from his leather bag. “Come on. I’m excited to give you my gift.”

Junmyeon wipes his mouth quickly, grinning. “You know, I could never get used to pressure if it comes from you.” He laughs. “I already feel like yours outshines mine.” But he relents, getting his own present from his office desk. Junmyeon proudly hands it over to his husband, waiting in glee.

The professor carefully unwraps the gift, a hardbound book in his hands with his very own name on it – _The Fool and The Prophet by Zhang Yixing_. “They’re publishing my work?”

“Yes! I arranged to get the very first edition, unedited and all, before the university calls you.” Junmyeon pulls on the checkered collar of Yixing’s tweed jacket, pouring love and pride in this very kiss. “It’s an even better read on print, my love.”

Yixing gazes into the eyes staring back at his own, remembering their vows from a year ago. He couldn’t really explain how much harder he has fallen for Junmyeon since then. “I hope my gift means just as much.” He slides the envelope to his husband, biting his lip.

“An invite?” Junmyeon looks over a museum pamphlet and two train tickets to Busan. “Did you plan a vacation for us?”

“Yes and no.” Yixing chuckles. “A friend of mine from the university’s art department was scouting for new work for an exhibit and I kind of gave her some of your photos, my favorites that you just keep hidden in our apartment.” He points to the pamphlet where Junmyeon’s name is listed along with other artists. “The Goeun Museum of Photography asked if they can feature and sell one of your photographs and I said yes. The proceeds would be split between the museum and a charity of your choosing. I figured we could spend a weekend in Busan after we have brunch with your mother next week and-“

Junmyeon kisses Yixing again, unbelieving how lucky he really is.

 

 

ღ

 

 

In keeping with what they started, of following the traditional wedding anniversary presents, Yixing has asked grandma Zhang to send over some cotton yarn for him and Junmyeon. They agreed to make something for their second year, even finding YouTube videos to help them figure out what to do.

His husband, sat on another corner of their living room and facing away from him, grumbles on with his knitting needles. “I should have invented an easier way to use sewing machine instead of checking out that gaming lens in Spain with Chanyeol.”

Yixing laughs, finishing the last few stitches of his own work. “Our anniversary is tomorrow. You have some time left.” He peeks behind him to make sure Junmyeon isn’t looking before holding up his gifts. “And I heard from Jongin that he saw Chenle helping you knit during lunch.”

“I just don’t want to make you something… frumpy looking.” Junmyeon sighs. “I swear, Sehun was judging me so hard. He almost called one of his designer clients to finish for me.” The sound of bamboo needles helps him to calm down somewhat. “Are you proud of me that I refused his offer?” He startles when Yixing wraps his arms around him, almost missing the loop he’s working on. Thankfully, the man’s eyes are closed, keeping the surprise alive.

“I’m done with mine,” he yawns. “Don’t take too long, okay?” Yixing blindly kisses Junmyeon, lips missing the cheek he hasn’t tired of.

But because Junmyeon has never really knitted anything without Yixing before, his husband is already deep in slumber by the time he joined him in their bed. He hopes Yixing would love what he made anyway.

Hours later, he finds himself alone in their room, something he hasn’t experienced since they’ve gotten married two years ago. But his worry goes away instantly when Yixing comes back to their room, carrying a tray filled with breakfast for them before they go to work later. “Happy anniversary, Junmyeonah.”

Junmyeon gets up, taking the heavy tray from him. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

Because they needed to prepare for work soon, their meal wasn’t long. But Yixing smiles warmly seeing all the empty plates, still touched that Junmyeon always eats everything he makes with gusto.

They exchange gifts next. Yixing helps Junmyeon wear his new cotton mint sweater, and Junmyeon wraps Yixing in a rainbow scarf that’s almost identical to the one his husband gave to him on their very first Christmas as a couple.

That’s not everything, though. Yixing opens his bedside drawer to reveal knitted mint shoes, while Junmyeon lifts his pillow to show his husband a rainbow knitted hat complete with tiny poof. Both are meant for a small bundle of joy.

“I know we have to leave for work soon,” Yixing takes off Junmyeon’s new sweater and the pajamas under it. “But can we start on that too?”

Junmyeon laughs, unravelling the scarf on his husband. “I think if we take this to the shower, we won’t be late.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

They leave Doctor Boah’s office a bit more confident. And since the two of them have taken the day off, Junmyeon and Yixing decide to just go back to the penthouse and relax. It would help Junmyeon conceive better if his stress levels are low.

Both of them were also advised to try as much as they can, and neither had any complaints.

Junmyeon bites his lip as Yixing takes off his shirt above him, hair in disarray and the sun following every slope of his muscles. It’s always overwhelming when how they feel becomes physical, taking over them completely with just how much.

Now that they’re completely raw, everything is more potent. He could feel every inch, every push and pull. The pleasure is dragging him taut, an elastic ready to snap if Yixing continues. Junmyeon whimpers, the hot breaths on his skin making him shiver.

Yixing isn’t any better either, trying with every atom in him to make this last for as long as he could. His husband’s skin is turning a lovely pink, head thrown back and lost in pleasure. He wraps Junmyeon’s arms and legs around him, bringing them impossibly closer, moving faster and harder that even their bed shakes in their lovemaking.

He doesn’t stop even when Junmyeon spills between them, not wanting this to end. The two of them have never been as exposed to anyone else before like this, and Yixing wants to savor all of it.

They find themselves tangled under the sheets until it’s time for the stars to light up the sky, holding each other with hearts racing. But Yixing’s heart turns full when Junmyeon pulls his hand to rest on his stomach. It’s still flat and very much highlights the man’s impressive abs. But it could all change when they least expect it.

He places the softest kiss on Junmyeon’s shoulder, letting him rest. The two of them dream of the family they’ve always wanted to have.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“Xing…” Junmyeon nuzzles Yixing’s hair, trying to wake him gently.

The man stirs, eyes fluttering before they find Junmyeon’s. “Hmm..?”

Junmyeon tugs on the hem of Yixing’s shirt, fingers causing goosebumps on the exposed skin. “Can I?” He starts to nip Yixing’s ear, trailing kisses on his neck. And normally he would wait for an answer, but his hormones have a better control of him at this hour.

When their lips meet, he could feel arousal sweep their room, the mood suddenly shifting.

Yixing unties Junmyeon’s robe, hand stopping slightly on his stomach before reaching lower. He bites his lip when he feels Junmyeon’s fingers trace his entrance, the gel almost ice cold. On the third stretch, he’s finding it difficult to wrap protection on Junmyeon, trembling in stimulation.

“Haa…” he lowers himself, knees almost giving when their hips meet. Junmyeon holds his waist, helping him move like flowing water.

His voice catches in his throat when Junmyeon latches onto his chest, hands still moving his hips to his liking. “Myeon…”

“I’ll never get enough of you.” Junmyeon whispers, urging Yixing to ride him faster. His glazed eyes find his husband’s, revering him.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“I hate my cousin.” Junmyeon’s face falls, standing in front of the hotel room’s full length mirror.

Yixing helps him with the suit buttons, trying to pacify his husband. The fact that Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jeonha are all laughing from the couch isn’t helping at all. “And why is that?”

Junmyeon turns to him with a huff. “Why does he have to get married when I’m three months pregnant?” He holds the bottom of his belly, the swell starting to show. “I look like I already went to the wedding reception and ate too much.”

Jeonha tuts at him, amused that his baby brother is now carrying a baby of his own. “You look fine, Jun. Mom was actually bigger than you around this time too, and we all know she looked beautiful.”

“I don’t _feel_ beautiful,” Junmyeon rests his forehead on Yixing’s shoulder. “I’m starting to feel exhausted all the time, and I don’t know if I can make it through the ceremony without puking.”

Sehun hides his phone away, still grinning. “It’s why Minseok hyung suggested the wedding party sit down after his bride walks down the aisle. If you need to leave for a bit, no one wouldn’t really mind.”

“My Yixing.”

“Yes?” Yixing holds Junmyeon, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Can you throw my bottle of prenatal vitamins at Hunah’s head? I’ve been so sick of him since he got himself a boyfriend.” Junmyeon squeezes Yixing’s arms, still so firm even under the tuxedo. He turns to his best friends. “Just promise me you two idiots won’t get married before I give birth, okay?”

Sehun nods immediately, not wanting to rush his relationship just when his film director beau has started gaining steam in his work.

Jongdae and Baekhyun knock on the door, telling them that the wedding’s about to start and that Minseok has drank too much coffee and is now a jittery mess.

Chanyeol winks at Junmyeon, shrugging. “We’ll see.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

Kyungsoo boxes up a slice of carrot cake for Yixing at two forty-five in the morning. “I understand Junmyeon having cravings. My brother’s wife is going through the same.” He rings up the till, thankful for the exact change. “But what I don’t get is why you didn’t have someone just fetch this for you.”

Yixing just sighs, eyes a little red and tired behind his gold specs. “I was awake working at home anyway.” He fiddles with the ring on his finger. At a little over four months, Junmyeon is having a hard time wearing his wedding band. “And I didn’t really want to bother anyone when I could do it myself.”

The café owner hums, smiling at how Yixing hasn’t really changed. “Tell you what. If this happens again, I’ll have one of my baristas deliver to your place. Just make sure you give them a good tip so they won’t complain.”

Yixing is grateful for the offer, saying he’ll think about it. He feels he doesn’t need to mention that Junmyeon tips him quite well for these little errands too.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“So how are we feeling today?” Dr. Boah helps Junmyeon lie down on the ultrasound couch.

Yixing stands by Junmyeon’s head, fixing his husband’s hair away from his forehead before helping him unbutton his suit jacket and dress shirt. Lord knows Junhee and Sehun would give him a good scolding if he lets the gel stain Junmyeon’s bespoke Chanel ensemble, created just for him and his pregnancy.

“I’m okay. Morning sickness has subsided, but my back is starting to ache.” Junmyeon lets the doctor find the baby in his belly, wishing for good news.

Dr. Boah concentrates on the screen, humming in approval. “The back pain is normal too with the weight gain, but so far yours are still within the desired numbers.” She records the screen, making sure to capture everything, especially now that her patient is five months pregnant. “You can see a chiropractor if you want, and I can give you recommendations of the best ones I know.”

She faces the couple, smiling at their hands clasped tightly, clearly nervous. “Make sure to keep exercising too, even if it’s only an hour of walking.” Pointing to the monitor, she continues on, “Everything looks okay. I can actually tell you the gender of your baby if you’d like.”

Yixing and Junmyeon has decided long before that they wouldn’t care if they have a boy or a girl, so they choose to be surprised when the time comes. They also didn’t want to place expectations on their child before they’re even born.

Dr. Boah nods, asking the nurse to print pictures for them. “Wonderful. I’ll see you next month, okay?” She removes her gloves, giving Yixing tissues to wipe away the gel from his husband’s stomach. “Make sure to rest well and eat enough. When you’re happy, the baby is happy too.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

It’s truly a blessing to be able to go home early after a busy day at the office and going straight to bed after dinner. Junmyeon hugs the warm pillow, the blankets cocooning him.

But he frowns when his phone rings too loudly on the nightstand. It’s already hard to move by himself, especially when he’s been lying down. He takes a breath before answering it, not wanting to scream at Chanyeol for no reason. “Hello?”

_“Your husband is cheating on you with my boyfriend.”_

Junmyeon tries to sit up, stomach starting to resemble a drum. The doctor says Junmyeon is actually quite lithe for someone almost done with the second trimester, but it doesn’t really feel like he’s slim. “Excuse me?” He’s starting to wish that he _should_ have screamed when he picked up the call.

Chanyeol whines. _“I’m sorry if I woke you up, but you have to see this.”_ The chaebol sends a picture to Junmyeon. _“Come on. Look. LOOK.”_

“Didn’t you shut Dispatch down? What is this, Chanyeol?” But Junmyeon checks the photo anyway. And maybe he’s reminded why he and Chanyeol are best friends, their feelings turning mutual in a split second. He almost seethes seeing Baekhyun sitting on his husband’s lap at what looks like a campus bar, lips dangerously close to one another. He holds onto his bump tightly before turning on the speaker. Yixing told Junmyeon that he’s working late, and it looks like Chanyeol heard a similar speech from Baekhyun too. Somehow, both men are conveniently blind to the other people in the picture, which includes Jongdae and Minseok. To them it just looks like men in their thirties trying to relieve their college days.

He grabs his work phone from the drawer next to him, feeling nauseated when Yixing doesn’t pick up. After three tries, he throws it on the foot of the bed, lying back down. “Just ask the guy to marry you, Park!”

_”I ask him every day, Kim!”_

Silence.

Junmyeon blinks at his phone, stunned.

Chanyeol huffs, the sound of the city below his suite clearly heard. _“Can’t you call your husband and tell him you need him? Make up some shit about cravings or whatever.”_

Some vanilla ice cream, peanut butter, and crispy fried pickles do sound heavenly right about now. But Junmyeon really just wants Yixing here. He’ll sit on top of his husband if that could stop him from ever leaving. “Yeah, well make Baekhyun yours so I could have some peace of mind.”

When no witty comeback is heard, Junmyeon closes his eyes, rubbing his temples. “I’ll ask him to come home.” He can interrogate Yixing in the morning when his head is clearer.

To his surprise, Yixing enters their penthouse even before he could go back to sleep. Junmyeon is rifling through the fridge in their kitchen, grabbing the tub of ice cream for a midnight snack. He hasn’t really been eating more than he should to maintain his healthy weight, but the pressure at work and the thought of his husband stepping out on him pushed buttons that Junmyeon feels only food can cure right now.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Yixing wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s belly, cheek resting on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer earlier. I didn’t hear my phone. But I came home as soon as I saw the calls.”

After the third scoop, Junmyeon closes the lid of the ice cream. He dips his spoon on the bowl and holds it by his shoulder for Yixing to eat. “How was work?”

Yixing licks his lips, hugging his family tighter. “Ended earlier than expected. The guys and I went out for drinks near the university.”

At least the professor was honest. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.” Yixing sighs, feeding Junmyeon the dessert. He knows the three scoops are for the two of them and their little bunny. “I wish you were there, though. It’s been awhile.”

“It looked like Baekhyun was keeping my seat warm for me.” He grabs the ice cream tub from the counter, breaking away from his husband’s hold. “And before you accuse me of being a crazy hormonal mess, it was Chanyeol who found out.”

Junmyeon hates how Yixing giggling both infuriates him and makes him melt. The fact that their baby decided to kick right in this moment is unfair too, like the little one’s laughing and also loves the sound of their baba’s wonderfully unique melody.

He places a palm on top of his bump, internally scolding the occupant for being biased.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Yixing grabs the bowl for Junmyeon, helping him waddle back to their bed. Once his very pregnant love is comfortable, he grabs his phone from his leather bag before jumping back on the mattress, lying on his front and addressing the beautiful bump. “Little bunny. This was supposed to be a surprise for when we have you in our arms, but your appa’s pretty mad right now.”

And tonight, for the first time, Junmyeon and their little bundle heard the lullaby that Yixing and Baekhyun have been working on. Jongdae also helped them record the song in a proper studio without Chanyeol finding out. The two professors finished composing it tonight and decided to celebrate, inviting along their SNU circle in the process.

Needless to say, Junmyeon found an even better way to eat his ice cream without using the bowl or a spoon.

 

 

ღ

 

 

Dr. Boah gives them several sonograms of their baby’s seventh month, fully aware that Mr. Zhang sends copies along with letters to his family back in China and to Mrs. Kim as well.

Junmyeon wipes his stomach before fixing his dress shirt, pointing to their doctor with his pouty lips to urge his husband to ask.

Yixing sighs, not knowing how to say no to the man, especially now that he’s carrying and has gotten more gorgeous since they met. “Doctor, may I ask a question?”

“Of course,” she smiles. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well,” he adjusts his glasses, helping Junmyeon sit upright on the ultrasound couch. “I’ve been invited to a five-week conference in Beijing. Junmyeon says it’s fine if I go, but I wanted to know the chances that he’ll give birth before I come back.”

“Ah. It’s five percent at the most, Mr. Zhang.” Dr. Boah playfully eyes Junmyeon, scolding. “Provided that you work a bit less. Your stress levels and blood pressure are a bit high for my liking. I also want you to drink more fluids to avoid dehydration, even if it means you have to waddle to the bathroom more often.”

Junmyeon frowns, arm instinctively protecting his belly. “Okay, ma’m.”

Yixing places his hand atop Junmyeon’s, rubbing gently. “See? I can’t leave. I’ll just go to the next event.” He kisses Junmyeon’s temple, fingers tangling above their little bunny. “You’re more important.”

His husband wasn’t lying about getting the green light, but Junmyeon maybe falls a bit more for Yixing when he decides to stay anyway.

 

 

ღ

 

 

With his COO Irene Bae and CMO Siwon Choi sharing his responsibilities,running the company while entering his final trimester has been more bearable. Having Yixing with him when he arrives and leaves the office on most days is a big factor in helping Junmyeon stay rested enough and happy. Although whenever they run into Yongha in the lobby or drop-off areas, it feels like there’s added weight on his stomach.

His Yixing would always greet him and bow to the older man, his respect never wavering even when receiving the cold shoulder each time. It’s hard on Junmyeon sometimes, especially now when he isn’t really in control of his body and emotions.

Three weeks into March, his father, the chairman of the company, has asked for an impromptu board meeting. The reason expressed on the memo was for them to check on how Kim Enterprises is doing in terms of participating in the upcoming tech conference, seeing that the big event is only a couple of weeks away.

His right-hand woman Irene would have been more than capable enough to conduct the meeting on Junmyeon’s behalf, but he knew that if he at least didn’t attend, his father would somehow undermine him in front of their employees and subtly dragging his relationship with Yixing in the process.

So instead of going home early to enjoy the movie night and Chinese takeout that he and Yixing planned for later, Junmyeon stays in the office with Chenle to go over the material that the other officers have prepared.

He’s also spent the following days and nights checking in on all departments, not wanting anyone to catch him off-guard. The CEO has also taken it upon himself to visit the venue where the convention would take place, sizing up how many he’s expected to address.

Junmyeon could tell that he’s managed to impress the ones present at the meeting, but when his father asks if the CEO would be able to keep up with the other officers, he almost snaps. Yongha’s fingers continue to drum along the table, poker face in place. “It’s just that some of our board members have noticed that you have taken a few steps back in managing our day-to-day. And of course our company’s golden anniversary is fast approaching too.” He sighs. “Perhaps you should start on your paternity leave, Junmyeon.”

It’s remarkable really, how his father somehow managed to sound caring and disappointed at the same time. But the people in this room are no fools. They all heard the personal challenge crystal clear. “Of course, father. I haven’t missed any of our big events and I don’t plan on starting now.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

Instead of marking his calendar with his eight month of pregnancy, Junmyeon has tunnel vision for the ICITS event, wanting to get past it already but still manage to increase the price of their stocks in the same breadth.

But somehow it’s getting harder to see the light at the end of all this, not when things are getting darker and darker. Has he somehow worked through lunch again?

The CEO barely hears the knock on his door, thinking he’s imagining things when he sees his father.

“Junmyeon!” Yongha shouts, running to his son and helping him sit upright. He shouts for help, ordering a panicked employee to call 119.

 _“Dad…”_ Junmyeon winces, clutching his stomach again with both hands. Why is it so cold at this hour? He reaches for the uncomfortable wetness between his legs, hand shaking at the crimson color against his pale skin. “Dad… please call Yixing. _Please…”_

 

 

ღ

 

 

Chanyeol presses the breaks hard, the motorcycle almost hitting a few people coming out of the hospital. Yixing takes off his helmet, trembling when Chanyeol grabs it from him. “GO!”

No one seems to know where his husband is. Not one nurse or doctor could tell him. But when he sees Kim Yongha calling for him, telling him the staff can’t speak his language, he gets pulled into a long hallway towards the emergency room.

Yongha quickly puts on the scrubs on his son-in-law, telling Yixing that Junmyeon went into early labor before his due date. Their little bunny has to be taken out now.

“Come on. My son will want you there even when he’s under.” Yongha helps Yixing move around the doctor and staff. “I’ll go see if Junhee has arrived.”

“No, please.” Yixing grabs the man’s arm. “Junmyeon would want you here too.”

 

 

ღ

 

 

Yixing finds Yongha and Junhee in the hospital cafeteria, almost chuckling when his father-in-law makes an absurd face at the poor tasting coffee. “I have to talk to my brother about the dreadful beans in this place.”

“Taste isn’t really their priority hear, dear,” Junhee whispers. She checks her phone for new messages, not knowing what else to do with her hands. No one in their family has gone through premature labor. She hopes her youngest will be successful in being the first in this too.

“Excuse me,” Yixing greets them, bowing perfectly. “Junmyeon and our baby are now resting. Dr. Boah says you can visit them as soon Junmyeon wakes up.”

Yongha and Junhee both visibly relax. She asks Yixing to sit, offering to get him coffee too after being awake for twenty-six hours straight. “Why don’t you relax now too, darling? You have to look like your normal dashing self when Myeon wakes up.”

Yixing chuckles, nodding. “I just couldn’t sleep when it took time for him to wake up from the anesthesia.” But he accepts the untouched coffee, not even minding the blandness.

“I’m sorry, son.” Yongha says. “I’ve already apologized to my wife with how I’ve treated you and how I’ve made Junmyeon’s work life more difficult when I should have lessened his burden.” He wipes a tear before it leaves him. “I don’t expect you nor Junmyeon to forgive me for everything, for endangering his life and your child’s, but I’ll try to earn it anyway.”

Yixing bites his lip, not knowing if he could have treated the man in front of him the same way he has before if anything had happened to Junmyeon and their little one. But he’s aware that this is a turning point. He won’t be the reason of Junmyeon possibly losing more of his family.

“While my firstborn took after Junhee, Junmyeon and I were cut from the same cloth.” Yongha shares, letting his wife wrap her arms around him. “He’s loyal, smart, thoughtful, and sadly, very stubborn like me.” It’s not just because his Jeonha ran away all those years ago that he put more pressure on Junmyeon, it’s because he saw himself most in his second son. “Jun is so much like me that I knew he loved you during my nephew’s birthday party all those years ago.” He glances at Junhee, finally smiling. “He looks at you the same way I look at my wife.”

“Your father-in-law may be ruthless, but he’s soft like a marshmallow,” Junhee’s tinkling chuckles make the man smile wider, fixing her husband’s stray hair. “I wish you inherited more aegyo like Minseok’s father, though.”

Their conversation falls when both Kims see Jeonha by the cafeteria entrance.

Junhee excuses herself after waving to her son, saying how she needs to return a few calls in the waiting area. She pulls Yixing up with her, telling him to go back to Junmyeon and their little bunny.

Maybe today isn’t just them adding a new child to the family. Perhaps it’s also to welcome home another.

 

 

ღ

 

 

“Xing, could you turn the volume down a bit? I don’t want our bunny to wake up,” Junmyeon whispers, cradling the baby in his arms, almost not able to look away from their little bundle of rainbow.

But he has to pay attention to the television again, now that it’s his father’s turn to speak.

Yixing puts away the remote, going back to cooing at their baby’s soft head. He smiles at the peach skin, very much amused that the color is all around the face and not just on the cheeks.

Staying in the hospital for a few more weeks, Kim Yongha speaks on behalf of Junmyeon for the 50th anniversary of Kim Enterprises. When the plans to expand the goodwill efforts of the company and Kim Junhee’s foundations with Jeonha leading are revealed, Junmyeon almost laughs too loudly at the stiffness of his brother in front of the press. “Oh _god_ , he needs a lot of work.”

Yixing just shakes his head, quite sure Junhee would whip his hyung in shape.

“A lot of you are wondering why my son, the current CEO of the company, isn’t at this prestigious event. Some are even questioning his leadership, especially now that my other son has returned.” Yongha waits for the crowd to quiet down. “This is my last say – the future of my family and the legacy we’ve built together with our colleagues and partners can only get brighter.” He raises a hand when more questions are thrown at him. “Kim Junmyeon has achieved so much and has shown innovation that has changed the field we are in.” For the first time in front of cameras, the tech tycoon smiles with no reservations. “But together with his husband, Zhang Yixing, they have conceived the best and most precious creation yet - my granddaughter.”

Yixing kisses the forehead of their baby girl, making Junmyeon smile. “Kim Mei Li, I’m afraid both your grandpas will spoil you rotten.”

Junmyeon shrugs gently, “I’ll make sure she spends her summers working at the farm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei Li - Chinese origin  
> \- Mei means plum blossom, which is not only beautiful but can also bloom in cold weather  
> \- Mei and Li both also mean beautiful
> 
> The reason why I wrote our bunny couple to have a baby girl is because studies have shown that baby girls are more likely conceived when the carrier is under greater stress. Baby girls who are also prematurely born do much better compared to baby boys.
> 
> Have I mentioned how much research I’ve done for this story? No? Well. Okay, aside from the googling, I also found [this picture of Yixing](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Do5FOfWUUAAIzVU.jpg) during writing all of this and just went with it.
> 
> If you’re here, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed spending some time with us.

**Author's Note:**

> **[From the 1001 Tale's mods: Pretty please, don't forget to give some kudos and leave a comment for our writer ^-^**


End file.
